Bishop College
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: AU SLASH: Harry gets accepted to a prestigious music college. Draco is his RA and a junior. and yeah. i really like this. rated M for later content, oh and it will be Dom!Draco, and Sub!Harry, if you care.
1. Verse 1

There it was; the best music college in America. Bishop College stood tall, impressive, and foreboding on the hill over looking the lake and the small town. Bishop College accepted perhaps a sixteenth of the people who applied each year, which usually numbered in the 2,000's. Meaning that out of 2,000 people only about 100 got in as the freshman class each year. The administration took only the best of the best and treated them as equals, expecting the same perfection of them as they would a professional.

Despite all that, the freshman drop out rate was relatively low, usually only one or two people couldn't take the heat and pressure of the school.

**Friday September 1st**

Harry gazed up at the school. "Are you serious? I can not be going to a school like this. I mean, I don't have the talent." He turned to look at his godfather with his mouth still wide open.

Sirius chuckled. "Of course you can boy-o! You have an excess amount of talent; the school is fucking paying for your education here! You got fifteen different offers and you got to the best music school in the country, not to mention my alma mater! Harry you deserve to be here."

Blushing Harry looked back at the impressive building. "What if they find out about…?"

"Har, they'll only find out if you tell them." Sirius ruffled the already messy hair of his godson.

Taking a deep breath, "Well this is it huh… college… I'm a freshman." Harry's mouth turned into a small smirk. "This is so damn cool."

Sirius laughed and continued driving up the way to the school so that they could get Harry settled in.

* * *

"I don't know why I said I'd do this. I'm no good at these things." Draco fell on his bed. "Why am I in charge of a freshman hall again Hermione?"

"Because, your esteemed godfather and our advisor seemed to think that you would be good for the job and you're getting paid." The bushy haired woman smiled at her blonde friend as she leaned against her brown haired boyfriend.

"Besides, you're too nice." Pansy chuckled as she leaned in the door frame. "Plus, you got this wonderful single all to yourself." She sighed wistfully. "I wish I had a single."

"Hey!" Hermione squeaked.

"No offence 'Mione. But it'd be nice. I mean how often do I get time alone with Ron?"

"What about me?" A red headed man walked up behind Pansy. "Hey love." He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Draco groaned. "Why is it that my best friends are all together and I am left alone? I don't understand it. I am by far the most attractive out of all of you. ACK!" At that statement he was hit with a pillow. "That was not cool Blaise."

The brown haired man sniggered. "You need to stop complaining. You might get lucky with one of the freshman." He waggled his eyebrows. He was rewarded by a slap on the arm by his girlfriend. "Hey!"

"He's not supposed to do that. It's against the rules for an RA to engage in anything with his or her charges."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Trust her man, she read the rules to everything our first week here as freshmen." Draco rolled his eyes and let his head fall back on to his bed.

* * *

"Mr. Potter! I can't tell you how pleased we are to have you join our ranks. We've been watching you for quite sometime and were very pleased that you accepted our letter." A kindly old man smiled down at Harry. "And Mr. Black, I remember your… ah… tenure here." His eyes twinkled as he searched through the folders for Harry's. "Ah hah! Here we are." He pulled out the folder marked Harry Potter and handed it to the small boy. "Would you like a guide to your hall?" 

Sirius had looked over his godsons shoulder. "Nope, I remember where it is." He gave the Headmaster a bright smile. "Despite my best intentions I turned out rather well, Remus and I have a band now, we're doing quite well."

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled back at him, "We know, and we are quite proud of your accomplishments after you left us, you've done us proud Mr. Black."

The black haired man smirked and led his godson over to the dormitories for his freshman year.

"Headmaster?" A female voice spoke behind him. "Was that…"

"Yes it was. I believe we will see great things from him."

"He's really doing two majors? Isn't that a little ambitious?"

"I have every reason to believe that he will excel at both Professor McGonagall." The old mans eyes twinkled as he watched the young man walk behind the tall man who has raised him for most of his life.

Harry walked slowly into his hallway that would be his home for the next year. There was a lot of talking coming from one room and he saw a few people standing in the doorframe of the first door after the stairs. Sirius however chose that point to barrage in with half of Harry's things. His baby in one hand and he was swinging her around like she was nothing.

"SIRIUS! BE CAREFUL WITH MY BABY!" Harry all but screamed and ran to save her from his godfather's torturous and dangerous grasp.

Sadly that outburst had called to attention the group of people who were in the room. Harry turned around to see one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen and almost dropped his baby himself. The black haired freshman was confused however when the blonde Adonis started laughing.

"Oh gods, I thought you were screaming about a real baby! Like a kid!" The silky voice said gasping for breath and clutching his sides.

Harry grumbled. "This is my baby. She's precious to me. She was my dads. I've others, but I love this one the best." He hugged the guitar case to his chest.

"I don't mean to insult you, I've 10 violins and if anyone touches my electric they'll die. I know exactly how you feel. Trust me." Four people had come out into the hall to watch.

"He's telling the truth. If anyone touches Dante, Drake here will flip a fucking shit on them." The blonde girl said giggling.

"We're all the same, other wise we wouldn't be here." The bushy haired girl said smiling. She moved out of, who Harry assumed was, her boyfriends arms and walked over to him "Hi, my names Hermione Granger, I'm not your RA, but you'll see the four of us around a lot."

Harry smiled, "Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

"Harry… Harry… Harry… OH! Right, you're the double major! Right well you're lucky, because of that you got yourself a single. I guess the administration thought that you were special like that." The blonde man smiled at him, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm your RA."

"I'm Sirius Black and my arms are about to fall off. Harry why don't you go get your door opened and we'll put this stuff away." Sirius smiled watching as Harry had to tear his eyes way from the older man and back to his struggling godfather.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Siri!" Harry rushed off to find his door and smiled to find that it was right next to Draco's. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it so that Sirius could get in with the four boxes that he'd been carrying.

"Oh thank the Greater Gods." He stretched for a second before saying, "Right. Why don't we go get the rest of your stuff?" Sirius chuckled and followed Harry out the door and smiled at the upper classmen. "We shall return!" They all laughed and went back into Draco's room to wait for the rest of the freshmen.

It took Sirius and Harry each three more trips to carry up the rest of Harry's guitars, equipment, clothes, food stock and accessories.

"You gonna be okay kiddo?" Sirius said as he sat at Harry's desk and looked at his not-so-young charge.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'll be fine Siri. I think I'll like this place. Besides, it's not like you and Remy haven't left me before when you go on tour." Harry smiled and stuck his tongue out at his guardian.

"I feel really bad Remy didn't come." Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"Psh, I wasn't going to expect him to, I mean he broke his leg and he's still getting used to being back on his feet with the crutches. It would have been stupid of me to insist that he come."

"He wanted to you know."

The vibrant green eyes softened, "I know. I'll miss hanging with you guys."

"You'll be fine Pronglet." He moved off the chair and gave his godson a hug. "We'll come and visit in a few weeks, see how you're doing, go out to dinner." The older mans bright blue eyes smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said as he hugged his godfather back.

At that the older man ruffled the messy black hair once more before he left the room to drive back to his lover and band mate to tell him how the day had gone.

* * *

"Yo! Calling all living freshman in my hall! Get your butts out here!" 

Harry had been putting up a poster of his godfather's band when the shout came. He looked curiously into the hall to see numerous heads pop out of the doors and bodies move into the large common area that was right outside of Harry's door.

The sixteen other people, girls and boys, who lived in the hall came out and walked over to the lounge-esque area and took up positions on the couches.

Draco smiled at them all after they gathered. "You're all mine now!" He clapped and rubbed his hands together grinning manically until his friend Hermione hit his arm. He stuck his tongue out at her but stopped the mad grin. Harry laughed a little at the sight and earned himself a smile from Draco. "Anyway. Welcome to Bishop College. I am Draco Malfoy, a junior here, and a Violin major. These four are my friends, and they're also juniors. You'll see them around a lot since they live right upstairs." He sighed as a bunch of whispers and wide eyes answered him, "Yes, you have upperclassmen living above you. Get over it. I'll let them introduce themselves and then we'll go around and we'll listen to yours."

Hermione smiled and went first, "I'm Hermione Granger, junior, and piano major. I'm also a tutor for a lot of things if you ever find that you need help."

"I'm Blaise Zabini, junior and flute major. Yes flute major, don't snicker, you have no idea how many people are going to want me after I graduate, remember that. And don't go lusting after my girlfriend." The brown haired man wrapped his arm protectively around Hermione's waist, and she rolled her eyes but smiled happily at him anyway.

"I'm Ron Weasley, junior and drum major. Same goes for my girlfriend," he looked at the boys, "No lusting." He kissed the blonde girls neck to prove his point.

The blonde girl smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck as she rested her back against her boyfriend's chest. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, junior and cello major. I'm the same as Hermione; if you need any help I'll be more than happy to offer my services."

They went around the room then listening to all the people who were going to be living in the hall. They gave their name, where they were from, an interesting tidbit, and what their major was. Almost everyone was a different major.

Harry blushed when they got to him. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm from Westport CT. Uh… my Godfather and his partner are in the band M.P.P." That earned him a few gasps and wide eyes before he continued, "And I'm majoring in voice and guitar with a minor in song writing." He adjusted his thin framed glasses and looked down at his hands as the whispers started again.

Draco took that moment to clap his hands again and sent everyone off to their rooms to finish unpacking and what not, saying that dinner was starting in 45 minutes and would be open until 8.

Harry walked quietly back to his single room and started the finishing touches on his room.

* * *

Stormy grey eyes watched the slight boy go back to his room before they looked back at his friends. They were all grinning at him mischievously. "What?" 

"Oh I think you know what." Pansy said. She walked back into Draco's room, followed by the small group. "You like him."

Draco smirked "Well, yeah. He's just so cute!"

"It's not allowed Drake." Hermione pointed out.

"I know… but think about it, there have been others who did it. I mean look at Chris and Marie, she was his freshman charge. They started going her freshman year."

She opened her mouth too object but then reluctantly had to concede that nothing horrible had happened to them. "Oh all right."

Pansy took that moment to poke Hermione's side and to look pleading into her friends eyes until finally Hermione caved in and sighed. "We're going to adopt him." Pansy said smugly.

"WHAT?" Shouted three voices.

"You can't do that!" Said Draco.

"The poor kid." Said Ron.

"You'll scar him for life." Said Blaise.

Pansy shrugged. "Well, we just want to make sure that he's good enough for Drake. I'm going to go invite him to dinner with us." She said as she moved towards the door.

"Shouldn't he go with kids his own age?" Ron asked.

His girlfriend stopped dead in her tracks. "He's coming with us." She spoke in a calm cool voice that chilled her boyfriend to the bone.

"Oh. Okay…" The red head sat down on the end of Draco's bed.

"You are so whipped." Draco whispered as the two girls walked out the door.

Hermione knocked on Harry's door. "Harry? It's me and Pansy."

She heard shuffling and then the door was opened. She looked in the door and smiled. "Nice décor."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, I try." He looked back into his room. The four poster bed was covered with dark green jersey sheets, with a puffy black comforter over it. He had his guitars lined up on a rack on the wall between his and Draco's room. There were posters on almost every available space, save above his desk where a cork board stood, and where there was a mirror, the bookshelf was already half filled with books he'd brought and it looked like he was completely finished un packing.

Pansy nodded in agreement. "You've done well. Anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight." She smiled brightly at the slightly shocked look on Harry's face.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Thanks"

"We'll knock down your door when we're ready to go." Pansy chuckled and Harry smiled.

"Thanks again. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yep!"

Dinner had gone well. The five upperclassmen had told Harry all the dangers of the professors and the dos and do-nots for some of them. They had laughed and smiled and had a very good time. Draco had flirted subtly with Harry and to his great delight Harry flirted back, with his little smirks and flashes of bright green eyes under the mop of messy black hair.

Harry had Orientation things that weekend leaving the upperclassmen no time to spend with their favorite little freshman until classes started the next week. But after that they fell into a great rhythm. Harry would have dinner with them most nights and lunch with his freshman friends.

Draco and Harry ended up spending the most time together flirting and getting to know each other. But Harry was still keeping something from him.

But Draco wasn't to find out what it was until the third week of school.

* * *

AN: love me? reveiw. i like this one, so please be kind 


	2. Verse 2

AN: can i just say OMG FUCKING GOD. 23 reviews on one chapter? this was the first chapter! i liked it. but I didn't know that so many others would too. I mean they told me it was good, but its just odd to think that you all liked it that much to say so! it made me so happy! itmade my day so much better. Thank you all so much! i'd write all your names down here, but to be perfectly honest, today has been kinda shity, so... you'll forgive me i'm sure mostly because i'm posting this WAY before i thought i was going to. :D so you all should keep up the good work!**

* * *

**

**Thursday September 21st**

Draco smiled as he walked into his hallway and heard the strains of different musical instruments and the taps of the metronomes keeping beat. He closed his eyes and let his ears take in the sounds to see if he could locate the one he was listening for… Ah. There it is. He could hear the faint and muffled sounds of a guitar playing and a soft voice singing. Running his fingers through his hair Draco first went to get Dante before he went over to Harry's door and knocked.

"Yo! Har! Can I come in?"

"Yah, its open Dray."

Draco smiled and walked in and saw Harry exactly where he thought he'd be. Sitting cross legged on the trunk at the bottom of his bed facing the door, the small black haired green eyed boy was hunched over a piece of music and his Jewel, the acoustic guitar that had belonged to his father.

"'Cha doin'?" Draco said smiling.

Harry looked up at the twenty year old boy giving him a look that said "you're kidding right?" and Draco burst out laughing.

"I'm writing a new song for my writing class."

"Yah? Can I hear?" The blonde haired junior took the chair from the desk and sat down facing the black haired freshman.

Harry blushed. "Um. Sure. I guess." Draco sat mesmerized as the music flowed from Harry's fingers as he played the opening chords.

_His face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see he's a beautiful guy  
He's a beautiful guy  
And everything around him is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround him feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
He holds you captivated in his palm _

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me _

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear he's a beautiful guy  
He's a beautiful guy  
He fills up every corner like he's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
He likes to leave you hanging on a wire

Suddenly I see

_This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

(AN: Okay so I took some creative liberties with KT Tunstall's "Suddenly I See" song lyrics… but I mean come on… its Harry… Singing about Draco… I'm not allowed to change it up?)

Harry stopped suddenly and coughed. "That's all I have of it so far… I think I'm only going to put on one more verse and then finish it up. Is… do… ah… I…" He was stuttering now because he was nervous at the sudden appearance of the object of the song in his room listening to it.

"Harry, I think it's fantastic." Draco interrupted. He had been listening to the song with his eyes shut letting the sounds of the ethereal voice and the smooth guitar flow over him. Harry had such a beautiful voice that it was almost siren in its qualities. "Those lyrics are incredible; do you mind me asking who they're about?" His silver eyes looked hopefully into the uneasy emerald eyes across from him.

Looking down at the sheet music, at anything other that the piercing gaze of his crush he said quietly, "You are…"

Draco got up off the chair and put Dante on the bed and took Jewel from Harry's grasp and moved the sheet music to the bed and sat down right next to the smaller boy. He lifted up Harry's chin and looked straight into his eyes. "Thank you Harry. No one has ever written a song about me before." He spoke in a whisper and sat there staring into the depths of the vibrant green eyes that stared right back up at him.

"Draco…" Harry breathed as his eyes shut slowly and both sets of lips moved closer until they touched.

It was… electric. That was the only thing Draco could come up with. He shivered with delight as he felt Harry's arms entwine themselves around his neck as Draco moved his own hands down to Harry's waist pulling the boy closer to him. The kiss moved languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. Draco nibbled on Harry's bottom lip requesting entrance which was given immediately, allowing Draco to taste what was uniquely Harry.

"Well this is an interesting development." A voice came from the door frame. Draco mentally slapped himself. He'd forgotten to shut the door. (AN: you know if I didn't know that these chapters were gonna be horrendously long, I'd have stopped it there :D)

Harry pulled away almost immediately to look in shock at who was standing in his door.

"And you know I thought we'd have to find him someone on our trip down here." Sirius smiled at his godson jaw dropped face. "What Pronglet? Did you forget we were coming today? Oh I'm wounded!" He put a hand to his chest as he moved into the room, followed by a sandy haired man rolling his eyes.

"I like what you've done with your room Har. The blonde especially." The sandy haired man chuckled as Draco's head fell on Harry's shoulder.

He murmured in Harry's ear, "I knew I forgot to do something…"

Harry chuckled and got off of Draco's lap where he had some how ended up. "Siri! Remy! I'm so glad you're here, but you could have chosen better timing, I still have one more class, which is…" he looked at his watch, "in half an hour." He went to hug the two men. Sirius looked over at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy. Do I need to have a talk with you?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"No sir. No you don't." Draco grimaced slightly. Harry noticed that and laughed softly and only laughed harder when Draco sent him a death glare.

"Drake, you know my godfather, but you don't know his partner. This is Remus Lupin. Remy this is my RA Draco Malfoy."

"A pleasure Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for our entrance, we had planned on being later, but we wound up getting here early." Remus held out a hand which Draco took readily.

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir, and seeing you again Mr. Black. I actually have a rehearsal soon, and I came back here to get my Dante, but heard Harry playing and decided to pop in. So I'll leave you now." Draco smiled and went to the bed and picked up his silver electric violin and bow. "I'll see you later then Harry." He gave the younger boy a big smile before he went through the door frame

"Bye Draco." Harry said loudly and happily.

* * *

"Wait a minute you did what!" Pansy shrieked happily as they sat in one of the many practice rooms. 

Draco was buys burying his head in his hands, "We were sitting there making out on his trunk and his godfather walked in on us. Gods if that wasn't the most embarrassing moment I've ever had in my life I don't know what is."

"Aw man don't I know it. I can't tell you how many times I've been attempting to get 'Mione naked when her parents walked in." Blaise said leaning on the piano, "I think they're kinda used to it actually." He said pensively looking at Hermione.

"Don't even go there. My parents read us the riot act the first time it happened. And the second time, and the third time, and the fourth time! After that I think they just accepted it was going to happen. Luckily that was in sophomore year." Hermione said smiling, leaning on the music stand of the piano.

Pansy perked up then, "OH! That's nothing compared to what happen to me and Ron over the summer."

"Oh Pans no!" Ron was rapidly turning a bright red and he picked up a cymbal from the drum set and covered his face.

"His entire family walked in on us having sex. All of them, parents, all his brothers and his little sister not one of them missed the scene. His mother was horrified." Pansy was laughing so hard by the time she finished she almost fell out of her chair. That got Hermione and Blaise joined in who were soon followed by Draco who realized that it could have been, much, much worse. Ron stubbornly refused to laugh for as long as he could but in the end, that was how Draco's own godfather found the group when he came in to check on them.

"Excuse me." When the laughter still had not stopped he cleared his throat and shouted "EXCUSE ME!"

That got their attention and the group of advanced students looked up at their advisor. "Hello Professor Snape." Hermione waved slightly as she wiped away stray tears.

"As amusing as I'm sure what ever it was, you five are behind schedule and are woefully unprepared for your recital coming up next month." He glared at each of them in turn before sighing. "Do I even want to know what it was?"

That got the group started again and the theory professor sighed and held his face in his hand. He would never understand this group. He looked up and ran his fingers though his hair. "OKAY! Let's get this rehearsal under way shall we? I want to hear the song from the top. We'll stop along the way to fix anything that comes up." Severus clapped his hands and the group sobered up and began to practice in earnest. Their melodies falling out of the room making others stop and appreciate the beauty that they were hearing.

They got out just in time to make the last half hour of dinner and during that time they bugged Draco as to where his Harry was. And all Draco could think of was how nice that sounded.

His Harry.

* * *

Harry quickly finished writing his song while his two guardians inspected his room and asked him annoying questions. 

"So how long has this thing with Draco been going?" Sirius asked.

"Just today, I don't even know what he wants to do now that it's happened." Harry said distracted as he noticed an error and moved to fix it before he went on.

"What do you mean now that it's happened?"

"Well it's just been harmless flirting until now." He said with the pencil in his mouth as he strummed the chords that he'd just written.

"Siri, stop badgering the boy, he's got work to do." Remus said as he flipped through one of Harry's theory books.

"Well he should have been doing that instead of making out with blondie." Sirius grumbled while picking up one of Harry's guitars.

"Sirius Black if you don't put Dragon down now, I'll hurt you." Harry said with out looking up from his paper.

His godfather gave the small boy a look and gently put the bright green electric down in its proper place on the rack.

Harry looked at the paper one last time before looking up at the clock. "Aiight! I've gotta run to make class, you guys just make yourself at home and I'll be back in like 50 minutes." He said as he put away Jewel and grabbed his class acoustic Promise's case and shoved the sheet music into a binder that he shoved into a carry sack. He blew the two men a kiss and ran out the door.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smiled. He hadn't changed too much, just more confidant in himself and his music. Happier too.

During the time that Harry was gone they sat and talked about the old days and the times they'd had at the college while looking through his text books smiling happily as they noted that most of them had notations in the sidelines and were highlighted.

Their boy was doing well.

When Harry came back they ushered him out the door after he'd put away Promise and his book bag and took him out to see the town. This was not the first time Harry had been into the town of Bishop, far from it. He'd been there a few times already with Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Ron, but it was a different experience with his guardians. They told him stories of what they and his parents had done in the town. They surprised the owner of the candy shop Honeydukes, and were surprised that he had remembered them. The owner told Harry later that his two guardians and his father had stirred up a lot of trouble in their time, and that he hoped that Harry wasn't going to follow in their tradition.

Harry chuckled and agreed.

The three of them spent the rest of the day just meandering around the town until it became time for dinner. Remus and Sirius took Harry out to a nice little Italian place and were sad to bring him back to the school. But Harry did have classes the next day.

"We'll be performing up at Bradshaw in November, call us and we'll get you and a group backstage passes and we'll have fun okay?" Sirius ruffled his godson's hair and smiled.

"Duh, I know a few who'd really like to go." Harry smiled and hugged his godfather and guardian. "I'll miss you guys! Don't do anything stupid okay?"

"We won't Har." Remus looked at Sirius, "I'll meet you down at the car okay? I need to talk to Harry alone for a sec." His partner looked confused before it dawned on him.

"Yeah okay. Love ya kiddo!" The black haired man kissed the top of his godson's head and left the room.

Harry sent a confused look at Remus as he said, "Love you too you old mutt." After Sirius left the room he cocked his head. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Harry, you know what you need to do if you plan on getting involved with this boy."

Harry's entire body stiffened. "I know."

"You have to tell him."

"I will."

"Because Harry, if I find out that you haven't told him by the concert I'll tell him." Remus' amber eyes were hard telling Harry that he was incredibly serious.

"I will Remus. I promise to tell him. I was going to tell him soon anyway." Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. "I just…"

"If he really likes you it won't matter." Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"I know that's what I keep telling myself, I just don't know how to start it." He looked about ready to cry.

"It'll be okay. I just wanted to remind you to do that for him. And for you." Remus kissed Harry's forehead. "I'd better get going. Siri is probably wondering what is taking so long. I'll call you in a few days okay?"

"Yah, okay. Love you Wolf."

"Love you too Pronglet." And then Remus walked out the door.

After Remus left Harry took out Night, the midnight blue electric Fender and hooked it up to the amp, and set the volume on low. He started to play the guitar solo from one of his favorite songs by the band Hellogoodbye "Dear Jamie… Sincerely Me". He got so into the music he didn't even realize that he'd begun the song from the beginning and had started singing along with the song.

_Dear Jamie I've got a letter I would like to send  
It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the end.  
Should I trust this dialect?  
To convey the right effect? _

Dear Jamie I've got some things I'd like to set in pen  
I would have used a pencil but lead's just not permanent.  
Should I trust my printer's ink?  
To express the things I think?

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say

Dear Jamie this envelope will represent my heart  
I'll seal it, send it off and wish it luck with its depart.  
This stamp will be every action that carry my affection  
Across the air and land and sea  
Should I trust the postage due?  
To deliver my heart to you?

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say  
Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say

Give you all I can  
Flower and a hand  
I hope this helps you see  
Signed Sincerely me

Draco stood in the doorway once again as he listened to the raven haired beauty sing and play. Harry had left the door open and the music was softly coming out of the room. When Harry reached the end of the solo for the second time he looked up to see Draco leaning on his door frame on one foot.

Blushing slightly Harry moved to put away Night and gestured for Draco to come into the room. He did, and shut the door, much to Harry's relief. When Harry was done he looked to find Draco sitting on the trunk at the end of his bed. He took in a deep breath and looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"Dray, I need to know what you meant by that kiss today."

"I've liked you since the first day. Everything I learned from that point on only added to it. I'd like to see if this can lead anywhere. If that's what you want." Draco stared right back at the smaller boy.

Harry let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'd like that." He gave a small smile and went to sit next to the blonde. "But since that's the case, I need to tell you something."

Draco looked down at Harry whose voice had gotten serious and nodded. "I'll always listen Harry."

"I was gang raped at 13. Then again at 15 by the same group of guys."

Harry had spoken in such a soft voice he didn't think he'd heard right. Draco looked at Harry. "I'll kill them for you." He placed a soft kiss on Harry's nose and pulled the younger boy into his arms. "I won't force you into anything. I am so sorry Ver, I am so sorry."

Breathing a sigh of relief Harry buried his face in Draco's torso. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not Ver. I can't hate you. Not for something that was not your fault."

Harry looked up and gave Draco a questioning look. "Ver?"

Draco blushed. "Um, well its short for verdant, for your eyes. I love looking in your eyes."

Harry joined in the blush and buried his face in Draco's torso again. "Will you play me something?"

Smiling, Draco disentangled himself from Harry and looked at the clock, "You have an 8 o'clock tomorrow?"

Harry grimaced, "Yeah… why?"

"Change and get into bed. And I'll play something." At that Draco went to his room and went to his Stradivarius, Aria, he put the resin on his bow before he went back into Harry's room. He was comforted to see Harry smiling and in bed.

"I feel like a little kid." Harry said, before he snuggled in to his bed.

Draco gave Harry a very chaste kiss before he began Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. When he finished, Harry was almost asleep.

"Thank you Dray."

"No prob Ver." He went and gave Harry another chaste kiss before he left the room and closed the door behind him before going into his own to go to sleep.

* * *

Again, please, i'm really in love with this story. so if you love it as much as i do review! 


	3. Verse 3

AN: I'm really overwhelmed at the response to this story. Unfortunatly this is the last chapter i have finished for right now, so you all will have to wait awhile, and right now i'm very much inundated with finals. But happily, I'll be finished with them by May 9th, so wish me luck! And I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as humanly possible, as its already in the works, it shouldn't be a horribly long wait.

**

* * *

**

**Friday October 20th**

Harry sat excited in the auditorium as the junior year Mid-semester concert began. There were a few people doing singles, but most people had gone into groups of three or more. Harry was more interested in the second to last group, but he had to sit there and listen patiently until his group of friends went on. The freshman concert was in two weeks and Harry and his group knew what they were doing and were pretty well set for it. But he wasn't going to worry about that now. He wanted to see his boyfriend really perform with Dante. Not that he wasn't excited to see the rest of his friends perform but… well Draco was his boyfriend. He was allowed to be more excited.

* * *

Backstage Draco and company were waiting patiently for their turn to go on. Draco looked out and had seen his boyfriend in the crowd earlier and thinking about it made him smile. He had one of the world's sweetest boyfriends. He rolled his neck cracking and stretching it at the same time, relaxing him. This would be the fifth mid semester concert and he was no more nervous this time than he was the first time he and his friends had gotten up on stage to do this antiquated ritual. 

Time went by. People went on and performed, and then came off again. The junior class concert was in full swing and Draco let the music flow over him as he sat backstage waiting for his turn.

"Drake, we're up next." Blaise poked him with Pico, his piccolo flute. "Dude, if you're dead I'll kill you."

"I'm not dead, so there will be no killing. Not until after tomorrow anyway." Draco murmured.

"Oh that's right, it's your one month isn't it?" Pansy said standing up twirling Blue Belle, her electric cello.

"Yep." Draco stood up and stretched his arms before picking up Dante and began to tune him.

"Well? What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Not telling." Draco smirked. "And no, before you ask I didn't tell him either. It's a surprise all around. Well… except for me of course."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's your one month…Ow!" He winced as Pansy smacked his arm.

"One month is an important mile stone. You should remember that." She said as she too began to tune her instrument.

Ron rubbed his arm. "You know I do have to perform soon."

"Then you shouldn't say stupid things like that, especially after what you did for me for ours." She said with out looking up from her cello.

He blushed. "Oh. Right… Sorry Pansy." He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek before he went to make sure that his own Phantom was in tune.

As soon as the previous group finished their song Severus came backstage. "You guys tuned?"

"Yes sir." All five musicians spoke simultaneously.

"Then they're ready for you to go set up." The older man gave them a nod and said "Good luck. Not that you'll need it, but still."

"Thank you Sev!" Came the chorused response, and Severus rolled his eyes as he went to make sure that the rest of the concert was running smoothly.

The previous group came out from on stage and smiled to the five of them. "Hey Drake, I heard your boy singing the other day."

"Yeah?" Draco looked up to see his friend Maria, who was a vocal major.

"Yeah. And I'm jealous. I couldn't sing that well as a freshman and I doubt that I can sound like that anyway." She smiled, "Chris is jealous too, he heard him playing the guitar and he almost pitched a fit." She chuckled. "You got lucky."

Draco was beaming. "Yeah I know. He's something else isn't he?"

"Out of this world." She winked and continued on her way to the break room so she could cool down.

Smiling happily Draco led his friends out onto stage where they started to set up quickly and efficiently. They were being graded on this after all.

They plugged in various instruments into the amps and set up the microphones for others. When they were set Ron counted off and they played. Hermione started off on Moonlight, her synthesizer quickly joined by Blaise and Ron, before Draco and Pansy joined in.

They played flawlessly and beautifully receiving a standing ovation from the students behind the grading professors. The teachers nodded giving their approval for the song and then they were gestured off the stage. Smiling they bowed together and then gathered their instruments and cords and shuffled off the stage.

* * *

Harry was beaming. His boyfriend was a genius with Dante; the entire group had been phenomenal. 

"Harry, you were right! They were incredible!" Parvati whispered to him after the audience had settled down for the last group.

The green eyed boy smirked. "I know. Wasn't he fabulous?"

"You are so lucky Harry. Not only is he gorgeous and a junior but he is one of the top violinists in the school. I've got him for a student teacher sometimes, he's really nice. You suck." Susan whispered to him.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Only for him."

"Oh ew Harry! We straight guys so did not need to hear that!" Seamus, one of the boys behind him, whispered loudly.

"You'll live I'm sure."

"Hey!" Harry turned around after he was poked. "Do you think we'll ever be like that?" Neville asked softly, he had been awed at Hermione's talent.

"Duh. We're all here for a reason, because we can do things like that, we'll grow while we're here and we'll get to that point. Promise Nev." Harry smiled brightly at the timid piano major.

At that point the last group came on and all talking ceased as they let the more traditional piece take them away into another place.

When the concert ended the audience stood up and moved to file out the back.

"Harry, we're gonna go check the mail wanna come?" Seamus said as they moved to the back.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I just have to…" He looked behind him. "I'll meet you there okay?"

Parvati and Susan sighed. "That is so cute. It makes me want a boyfriend." Susan said.

"I know doesn't it just?" Parvati looked moon-eyed at Harry.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Don't be too long."

Harry smiled as he went behind the stage to see his older friends and boyfriend. Smiling he went over to the tall blonde where he was talking to Chris, a senior guitar major. Draco's back turned to Harry. Chris saw him and was about to say hi when Harry put a finger to his lips, and Chris smiled mischievously. 

"So Draco, your boyfriend, he's quiet, kinda subdued, which is strange for a guitar and vocal major."

"He is kind of, and only sometimes. Besides, Maria says you're jealous." Draco said, with a smirk in his voice.

Harry had been creeping forward slowly and carefully stopped at that and gave Chris a look.

"Draco you'll ruin my image. He's really good for a freshman. Astounding even." The senior's eyes moved rapidly in an attempt to get Harry to move and attack.

Harry smiled and then pounced.

Not literally but he moved behind the taller man and pressed his fingers on the only spot on Draco's side that would get him to yelp. And sure enough the older musician let out a half yell and turned to look at his attacker. "You sneaky little… I have every mind to just…" Harry shut him up with a kiss.

It wasn't near long enough to suit Draco though. "Hey! I just performed I should get more than that." He pouted.

"Yes well, I'm going to get my mail. I just wanted to say hi and that you did well." Harry smiled and gave his boyfriend one more kiss. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah," Draco laughed, "Dinner?"

"Um… yeah. I'll see you for dinner." Harry said as he walked away.

Draco looked at Chris and the two started laughing.

* * *

Harry ran to catch up with his friends and found them at the mail boxes. "Hey!" He took in a deep breath to calm down his heart from the running. "I told you I wouldn't be long." He smiled and the group laughed. 

"Yeah. Just get your mail; I've a package to get!" Seamus said.

"Oh hold on. I'm working on it." Harry dug out his lanyard with his mail box key and opened his own and pulled out three letters and a package slip. "Looks like I've a package too."

"Then let's go!"

"Who are your letters from Harry?" Susan asked as she looked at the picture on the post card her sister had sent her.

"Um…" Harry looked at the envelopes, "Ones from Sirius, ones from Remus, and the other…." He flipped it to the back, "I don't know it doesn't have a return address."

"I hate it when that happens."

"Maybe it's just from one of my friends from High School, they're strange like that." Harry shrugged as they walked to the mail center.

Seamus stretched his arms out. "I think I could get used to mid semester concerts, no classes on any concert day, and they're all Fridays!"

"It is nice." Parvati said.

When they got to the center Seamus and Harry handed in their slips and received their packages, once again Harry's package had no return address.

"That is so strange." Susan remarked.

"It is, yeah. Look I'll see you guy's later okay? I'm gonna go back to my room and check my email, plus I've a theory sheet I want to get finished before tomorrow."

"Alright Harry, we'll see you… Sunday?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Dray says we'll be gone most of tomorrow so probably Sunday." He waved to his friends as he walked up to his room to open his letters and package. Once there he tore into the letters from Sirius and Remus. He smiled and laughed, the letters were jovial since they were on the road, they were filled with funny stories of the three other band members and the groupies that had attached themselves to the group.

In the letters he found that the un-marked package and letter were from the manager of M.P.P. and contained 10 tickets to the show in Bradshaw in the envelope and backstage passes with ten of the tour T-Shirts in the package. Harry smiled happily as he thought of the reaction that this would get from his friends. As far as he knew they all loved M.P.P., he was expecting huge squeals from the girls for this, especially since it was after the freshman concert.

According to Sirius' letter he and Remus were going to hijack the tour bus and come over to the college to watch the concert and then take all of them to the concert.

Remus, however told him to ignore the hijacking, but that they would be there for the concert, but unfortunately they wouldn't be able to stay long after because they had the sound check and wondered if Harry could find another way to get to the arena in Bradshaw.

Harry rolled his eyes laughing and put the letters aside to move to his desk and picked up his theory work. He got so lost in the work that he didn't notice when the door opened and someone walked in and stood behind him.

Thus, he was incredibly startled when a hand came down and pointed at one of the problems and a voice said. "That ones wrong."

Harry practically jumped out of his skin as he looked behind him to see his smiling blonde boyfriend.

"HELL DRACO! Don't do that to me!" He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Sorry Ver, but as you know, what goes around comes around. Just a little pay back from earlier." The older boy chuckled and sat down on Harry's trunk and gestured to the smaller boy. "Come here. I missed you today." He opened his arms and pouted.

Laughing Harry moved off his desk chair and into the warmth of his boyfriend's arms. "Oh you big softie. I missed you too." He kissed Draco then and as most of their kisses they soon lost themselves in it.

"That is so cute. Look at how they fit together."

"I know. That's just hot."

Harry and Draco broke the kiss then to look in the door way where Hermione and Pansy were standing.

"Don't stop. Keep going." Pansy said.

Draco glared at her. "You've ruined the moment. What is it that you wanted?" He said wrapping his arms tight around Harry's middle.

"Well we figured you might want some food." Hermione said, "But if you weren't hungry we'll leave you alone."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm starved!"

Draco and Harry said at the same time. "Drake, we are not staying in here all night. I need food and so do you. So come on." Harry disentangled himself from Draco's rather tight grip.

"But Haaarrryyyy!"

"No Draco. Besides I won't tell you what I got today if you don't go to dinner." Harry said as he busied himself getting shoes on, a light jacket and finding his ID.

Hermione and Pansy were snickering in the door frame and Draco glared at them. "Don't you two have a life somewhere?"

"We much rather enjoy watching the two of you bicker like an old married couple." Hermione said smiling happily.

Draco had been about to retort when he was interrupted by yelling coming into the hall.

"Heya Harry! Excuse me. Look Harry, I got it! I got the silver trumpet! My parents finally caved and bought it for me!" Seamus had pushed though Hermione and Pansy to get into the room carrying a silver trumpet in his hand. He was followed by Neville, Susan and Parvati.

"Hey Pans love! Are we going to dinner or what?" Ron shouted who was coming down the stairs from his room.

Soon Harry's room was filled with all 9 of his friends. He gave Draco a look that clearly said "What the fuck?" Suddenly his face filled with light. "Hey guys! Shut up for a sec! I've got an announcement."

The room turned quiet and looked at him. "I got a few things in the mail today as some of you know. In the mail I received 10 tickets to the M.P.P. concert November 4th after the freshman mid-semester concert, along with 10 backstage passes and the official tour T-shirts."

"OH MY GOD!" The four girls squealed loudly.

It took them several minutes to calm down before they could all agree to go to dinner. Everyone was extremely excited for the concert and couldn't stop talking about it, except two.

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand, wondering how the next day would turn out.

**Saturday October 21st**

Harry had been having a wonderful dream when he heard his alarm go off. He groaned and rolled over to get out of bed to turn it off. He'd gotten half way across the room when he realized that, he hadn't turned on his alarm last night. Confused he went to get his glasses on his desk. Putting them on, he looked at the clock. Okay… it was 10:30am, much later than his normal alarm.

And then it hit him. Someone had come into his room and put on his alarm. For a moment fear struck his heart before he remembered that it was probably Draco. Running a hand through his hair he looked around and saw that there was a box on his trunk. On it a note that said, 'Wear this.' in his boyfriends elegant hand writing. "He better not have bought me new clothes…" Harry muttered as he opened the box.

He was relieved to see that inside was the shirt that Draco loved on him, one of Harry's light jackets, as well as a pair of Harry's favorite pants as well as another note. 'I'll let you get the underwear yourself. I thought you'd be kinda skived if I did that too.' Harry chuckled and went to get dressed in the pre selected clothes. After dressing he went to his dresser where his watch sat. Underneath it was a third note 'When you've finished getting dressed come over and we'll go.' Harry laughed as he put on his watch. "It's just creepy how well he knows me in such a short time…" He grabbed his wallet and cell phone and stuffed them into various pants pockets, then picked up his keys, grabbed the jacket, locked his door and went over to his boyfriend's room.

"I love that shirt on you." The blonde haired man said when Harry walked into his room. "You ready?" Draco stood up from his desk and got his own jacket and keys from the dresser before he moved to join Harry, and motioned for him to start walking as he locked his door. Once done, Draco led the way down the stairs and out side.

"Yah, I just wish I knew what we were doing, and why you told me not to get you anything, I feel kinda bad." Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

Draco smiled down at his boyfriend. "Please, I want to do it for you. Just enjoy it okay?"

Harry's blush deepened. "Okay. I'm just not used to this…"

Grabbing one of Harry's hands Draco kissed his palm. "Get used to it. I plan on spoiling you rotten for as long as you'll stay for it."

By this point Harry's face had turned a bright tomato red. They had reached Draco's car and he opened the passenger's door for Harry. Once they were situated in the car Harry turned and looked at Draco. "Will you please tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see when we get there. Just be patient. Sing along with the radio." Draco smiled as he pulled out of the arches of the school and drove to the highway.

Sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend the ebony haired singer turned on the radio and flipped until he heard a song that he liked and started singing along.

It continued this way, Harry talking to Draco in between singing along with songs as they drove along the highway. Harry had thought that they might have been going to the city, but he was wrong, they seemed to be going out into the country. An hour later, they finally pulled off. They were in the middle of nowhere. There were fields and farms everywhere.

Harry turned and gave his boyfriend a glance, "Um, Dray, we are in the middle of nowhere."

"This is true."

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because."

"Unhelpful."

"I know. Just be patient Ver."

"Patience was never my strong point."

"I know. Just wait a little bit longer." Draco then turned down a little side road that lead them through some woods until they opened to reveal a humongous house.

"Welcome Ver, to my mothers house."

"Your mother lives here."

"Yep."

"Here."

"Yes, she's not here though, and we aren't concerned with that. We are going riding."

"Riding? As in on horses?" Harry looked eagerly at Draco.

"Uh huh. Mother has a fabulous stable." Draco said as he parked the car. "We should have…"

He was cut off by Harry turning his face towards him and kissing him. When they broke apart Harry breathed deeply and looked deep into Draco's eyes. "Thank you Dray. Thank you."

They got a picnic lunch from the chefs and rode about the estate for the rest of the day until it was time to go back to the school.

When they got back and Draco had Harry safely in his room and was about to leave he felt a hand on his arm. "Dray… will you stay the night with me?"

Draco smiled and gave Harry a light kiss. "I'll be right back."

They slept together that night, nothing sexual, they just spooned and Harry felt safe and loved.

* * *

This is the only chapter i will ever have two days in it. it didn't seem right to have it just end there, plus i like that bit :D 

always remember to review!


	4. Verse 4

I am a horrible author!! I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get out!! Its not much of an excuse but, I had major writers block, and then my life took several twists and turns that decided to take over. Regardless. I have finally finished this chapter!! I've had it on file for almost a year now, and when do I finally get it finished? When I get to London for Study Abroad. Naturally. Because it all makes sense... Anyway. This is to all of you who have been paitently awaiting a new chapter to this story. I once again appologize for making you all wait so damn long to read it. And with that said, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**

Friday November 4th

"Aw man! There are so many people out there! I swear the entire school and our parents are out there today!"

"Seamus, you aren't helping anyone, come back here and start getting ready. We're on soon." Harry said as he held Jewel carefully and lovingly in his arms tuning her. Seamus looked at his friend and moved away from side door. "Besides, we've done bigger groups before. I mean come on. You went to a public school; your concerts had to have been bigger than this." Harry put the pick in his mouth and toggled the knobs.

Seamus opened his mouth to retort and then though about it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He shrugged and then began to finger the valve buttons on his silver trumpet.

Parvati took that time to walk into the room and groaned as she sat down on the short couch, while being careful of her violin. "I saw Draco sitting with your guardians Harry. Pansy, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione are there too." She sat up and carefully put her violin down to dig out the resin from the case and began to rosin her bow. "Have I ever told you how much I love that you introduced us to upper classmen?"

Harry chuckled through his teeth and took the pick and brought it across the strings to hear if Jewel was tuned. He smiled as he heard the perfect harmony and set his precious to the side.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm Harry. You're doing two things!" Susan said as she looked at him jealously while she fiddled with her flute.

Harry shrugged. "None of us should be nervous. We've gone over the song hundreds of times. Besides McGonagall says we were perfect in rehearsal yesterday. You're all stressing for no reason!"

"She's biased Harry. She loves you." Neville said as his eyes went over the music once more.

"She loves all of us. You guys can't freak out like this! We need to be perfect! Our parents, friends and most importantly my boyfriend are out there watching!"

That brought a round of laugher from the assembled group, the tension in the air disappearing.

McGonagall smiled as she walked into the room. "Well it's nice to see that some of my students have the right attitude. Are you all ready? You're on after this set."

_**DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP**_

"So when is he coming on?"

"I don't know. For the thousandth time Siri I have no clue when our charge is coming on the stage." Remus sighed and gave Draco and the group of juniors an apologetic look.

Draco simply covered his mouth and laughed silently. The freshmen were good this year. He had to give them that. But he had every expectation for Harry's group to blow the rest of them away. The teachers didn't say when the students would be on to give the parents an encouragement to come early so they wouldn't have an opportunity to miss their children. It also prevented late comers from barging in. The students didn't know when they were going on either, at least not until they got to the concert.

Suddenly the room started clapping and Draco looked up at the stage. "He's on!" He whispered excitedly.

Everyone in the group stopped talking as the familiar head of messy black hair came out on stage followed by four other freshmen. They set up quickly, putting chairs and microphones where needed, more for Harry than the others. Harry smiled as he went up to the front chair and microphone. "Hey." He said into the microphone and chuckled as a few of the sophomores in the audience screamed out. Still smiling he looked back at his group and they began.

Harry started off playing Jewel and was slowly and softly joined in by Susan and Parvati playing the flute and violin respectfully. Neville then started playing the baby grand on the stage before Seamus started playing adding a strong base for the group. It was only after that, that Harry started singing.

The song ended with Harry's voice trailing off with Susan playing softly behind him.

Everyone began clapping madly, several shouts of "YAH HARRY!" "YOU GO SEAM!" "NEEEEVVVV!" "SUSAAAAAAAAAAAN!" or "PARVATI OW, OW!" could be heard through out the crowd. After the five freshmen walked off the stage the crowd settled down to wait for the next group. Draco sat smiling smugly. He doubted that anything could make him prouder or happier at that moment than seeing his beautiful boyfriend up on the stage putting his heart and soul into the song.

The rest of the concert went about wonderfully, but Draco sat still on the high of how wonderful his boyfriend had been. As soon as the concert was over Draco, Remus and Sirius got up and moved to go backstage hoping that as few people as possible noticed the two older gentlemen. If they were, they were fairly sure that a mob would form, and that was the last thing anyone wanted at that moment. The focus was to be on the students, not their parental unit.

When they did get back stage they found Harry surrounded by teachers and students, each remarking about how wonderfully he had done in his performance. One girl had gotten particularly close to Harry and was almost rubbing herself on his body. Draco unfortunately had seen that and immediately went over to his smaller boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist kissed the top of his forehead and smiled brightly as he said, "Harry Love!! You were fantastic. I mean really top class. Maria and Chris must be crying right now. You truly showed them up."

Harry blushed. "Thanks Drake. But I'm sure that I'm not nearly as good as Maria or Chris. They are upper classmen after all."

Draco took that moment to lightly kiss his boyfriends lips. As he looked up from the soft kiss he glared at the girl who hadn't moved away yet. "Oh I'm sorry; I don't think we've met. I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's boyfriend."

She looked slightly shocked before she readjusted her face and gave a polite smile, "It's wonderful to meet you, Harry talks about you all the time. I'm Christina Biagi, Harry's in my Theory class."

Before Draco could respond with a scathing remark about how she should stay away from his boyfriend Sirius and Remus came up smiling widely. "Pronglet! You've out done us all! That was an incredible performance. And you're only a freshman! I can't wait to see your groups performance your spring semester senior year." Remus smiled as he gave his godson a hug.

"Harry my boy, your parents would have been so proud today." Sirius ruffled his charges hair and gave the short boy a kiss on the top of his head.

Harry by this point had turned a bright red and shoved his face into Draco's shirt, causing the three older men to laugh. When Harry finally removed himself from the comfort of Draco's shirt he looked at Christina. "I'm sorry Christina; these are my Godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Siri, Remy, Christina Biagi."

"Not, the same Sirius and Remus from M.P.P.?" Christina's eyes widened.

Remus ran a hand through his sandy hair and laughed. "Yeah, that's us."

"Oh my god! This is incredible! I have tickets to the show tonight! I'm so excited to see the concert. This is the first one my parents can't tell me that I can't go to! I really look forward to seeing it." She smiled brightly.

Remus and Sirius laughed. "Well, I hope you have fun. It should be a pretty good show, we've a new lighting set up, not to mention a little surprise for everyone." Sirius said still laughing.

"Well then I'm doubly excited to come to the show." Her eyes still wide from even meeting the two men.

Draco while listening to the conversation had a look of absolute horror and angst slowly cover his face and raised a hand to his face. "Shit." He whispered.

Looking at Draco with a confused expression on his face Harry asked, "Drake? What's wrong?"

"My mother is coming tonight."

Harry looked stricken. "But we have the concert tonight, you can't _not_ go. Drake, you have to come tonight. We've been planning this since…"

"I know Ver. I know. She called last week and left a message for me and I just haven't been able to get back to her and cancel."

"Can't you call her now?" Harry was almost whining he didn't want to go to the concert with out Draco.

The blonde and opened his mouth to say that it was impossible when his phone rang. He blinked and pulled the small flip phone out of his pocket, he looked at the caller id only to have it say restricted. Opening it he said, "Hello?"

"Hello Draco darling."

"Hello Mother." Draco heaved a sigh of relief, when he had seen the restricted he had a sinking feeling that it had been his father and that would have been disastrous. "What can I do for you?"

"Darling, I'm afraid I can't come for dinner tonight, and the next few weeks are going to be utterly packed, what with the winter show coming up and all. Would it be okay if I came down two weeks from now? You can bring your new," a delicate cough came though, "'squeeze', I think you kids call them now."

Draco laughed for a second, "That's fine, it would be more than perfect, and I'm sure he'd love to come, I'll ask him now." He put a finger over the speaker and looked down at an almost teary-eyed Harry, "It's my mother, something came up, she can't make it tonight, but she wants to know if you'd like to join us in two weeks."

Harry's face changed so fast that even Sirius and Remus were shocked, "That's fine! I can do that!"

Draco laughed again before removing his finger, still laughing slightly he said, "He says he would love to."

"Wonderful! I'll make reservations at that nice little Japanese place that you like. I am sorry about tonight Draco." She sounded a little sad.

"Its fine mother, the restaurant would be lovely. I can't wait to see you." He smiled.

"Me too sweetheart, me too. Two weeks then. Goodbye dear."

"Love you mother."

"Always and forever dragonling." With that the phone clicked, and Draco flipped the cell phone closed only to be suddenly surrounded by a pair of warm arms and soft lips on his cheek.

"I'm so happy that you can come tonight! It wouldn't have been the same without you." Harry half whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger man, "I'm glad too. And this way you can meet my mother. You'll love her."

The two parted slightly and with a grin almost as big as his face Harry said, "I'm sure I will. If she's half as wonderful as you make her out to be then I know I'll love her."

Remus and Sirius watched the scene play out before them and grinned. The two in front of them made a terrific pair, the radiant blonde beauty of Draco and the stark contrast of the dark magnificence of Harry really set them apart from most of the couples in the world. Remus then looked at his watch. "Oh gods! Siri, we have to go. Sound check is in an hour. Harry!"

Harry untangled himself from his boyfriend to look at his guardians, "Yah?"

"Pronglet, we've got to jet, sound check and all…" Sirius said half wincing.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. I mean we'll see you after the show right?"

"That would be correct. That's assuming you haven't lost the back stage passes?" Sirius winked and nudged his godson.

"Siri-love stop badgering the boy. We'll see you after the show Harry." Remus smiled and kissed the top of Harry's forehead and Sirius ruffled the mop of black hair.

Draco and Harry watched the two men wander off, Remus putting a hat on Sirius' head and pushing him to put on some sunglasses. Sirius resisted ever step of the way.

"Not many people are lucky enough to have a relationship like that. To last that long and all they've been through. I can only hope that I'll have something like that some day." Draco said softly.

Harry leaned back into his boyfriend's warm arms. "Yah… They've always been like that. Cuddly and touchy feely. I used to envy them." He smiled softly and leaned his head back into Draco's sternum. "I don't so much anymore."

Draco grinned and leaned down to give his partners soft lips an equally soft kiss.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW! Aren't they just the cutest thing you've ever seen!?" squealed Pansy. And four girls sighed enviously.

Harry broke the kiss and began to blush furiously before turning rapidly and burying his head in Draco's chest. This only caused the girls to laugh. "Don't be mean to him! I don't want to have to forbid you from seeing him!" Draco said half seriously half jokingly, pulling the smaller mans body closer.

"Well, unfortunately for you. We have to steal him for awhile. We're going to the concert tonight, you know." Parvati said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. We have to help him get ready." Susan added.

"Come on Drakey-poo let him go. I think he's having trouble breathing." Pansy said as she worked her hands to help remove Harry from Draco's tight grip.

"Really Draco. You're acting like a spoiled child. Just let the boy go, and you'll see him later." Hermione said as Pansy finally got Harry free. "Remember, we're having dinner in town at the Hogshead. We'll see you there at 4:30, to eat and then we'll leave so that we can actually park at 5:30."

The four girls began to pull Harry away, and Harry looked back with a helpless grin on his face. "Sorry Drake, I'll see you later okay?! Hermione! You don't need to pull so hard. And besides, we have special parking, we're VIP, we don't need to leave in that much of a hurry."

"You aren't thinking about the traffic Harry…." Hermione's voice trailed off as the four girls dragged his boyfriend farther and farther away. Draco sighed and once again ran a hand through his hair as he sat thinking about what he could do for the next hour.

An hour later found Draco, Ron, Blaise, Seamus, and Neville sitting at the largest booth in the Hogshead dinner waiting for the arrival of the girls and Harry.

"Why is it that girl's always take so long?" Seamus sighed as he lowered his head to the table and groaned.

"Seamus, I am _not_ a girl." Harry said as he stood next to the table.

Draco looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and his jaw dropped. Harry and the four girls looked amazing. Harry especially.

"There is a reason Seamus that we take a while to get ready." Parvati said as she reached across the table to shut the poor Irish Americans mouth. "And that is to simply get such wonderful reactions out of you boys." At that all five of them burst out laughing before sitting down at the table and got ready to order.

"Harry you look…" Draco had seemingly lost all of his extensive vocabulary as he looked at his boyfriend. The girls had spiked his hair with a soft gel and gotten him to change into his contacts as well as put him into a fitted dark green tee-shirt and a pair of black pants that seemed to accentuate his legs with out being extremely tight.

Harry simply smiled at the speechless blonde and took his hand, kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you."

Similar occurrences were happening between the two junior couples as well as some shy, unsure compliments on behalf of the freshman boys.

They ordered quickly, got their food quickly, and ate quickly, and left as soon as Draco had the check delivered directly to him and paid it before anyone could really argue. After that they all piled into the massive van that Blaise had gotten from the school and made their way to Bradshaw.

They laughed and sang songs all the way to the stadium. Well until they hit traffic.

"See Harry!! I told you we should have left earlier!!" Hermione groaned and fell forward into her lap. "Now we'll be late!!"

"We probably won't even miss the opening act love, the doors don't open until 7, and its," Blaise quickly checked the digital clock on the radio, "6:15. We have time!" He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand as he drove.

Harry leaned forward into the front seat, "Yah 'Mione. Besides I have this handy dandy little thing called a VIP parking pass! _WE_ get to park right next to M.P.P.'s tour bus, or some where along there. Not to mention we get special treatment. It's awesome." He shot the older girl a brilliant smile as they continued slowly down the last stretch of highway.

It was 7 when the group of students got to the Bradshaw Stadium. They flashed their VIP parking pass and were shown to the "special people parking area" as Harry put smiling ridiculously as he bounded past several groupies who whined in protest as he was followed by his laughing boyfriend and giggling friends.

One of the groupies recognized Harry and shouted, "OH DEAR LORD!! Is that little Harry Potter?!"

"Ella?!" Harry stopped and turned to look back at the woman. "ELLA!!" He laughed and ran to give her a hug. "Do you have a pass?"

She threw her head back and laughed before she said, "Darling, please. Richard is this close," she held up her forefinger and thumb centimeters apart, "from asking me to be with him exclusively." She grinned.

"And? Will you?" He gave her a sly look.

"Of course!" She smiled gleefully. "Now introduce me to all your friends."

"Ella, these are my friends from school. The blonde boy is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, and then there's Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom." He pointed to each of them in turn. "Guys this is Ella Thompson, soon to be girlfriend of Richard Aaronson lead singer of M.P.P. Now shall we all head off to the wonders of backstage M.P.P. concerts?"

"We shall love. We shall." Ella smiled brightly and led the way telling them the stories that are never reported about in the tabloids.

Once backstage Harry introduced them to the backstage crew as they went around getting to the place where they would watch the concert. They saw Sirius and Remus only once as they went out onstage with the rest of the band. Harry felt a pang of sadness as he watched Richard go out onstage to take the place where his father had once stood as the lead singer of the group, but smiled anyway.

The group opened up with one of their more popular songs off of their new album "Counting Blue Cars"

_Must have been mid afternoon  
I could tell by how far the child's shadow stretched out and  
He walked with a purpose  
In his sneakers, down the street  
He had, many questions  
Like children often do_

_  
He said,  
"Tell me all your thoughts on God?"  
"Tell me am I very far?"_

_  
Must of been late afternoon  
On our way the sun broke free of the clouds  
We count only blue cars  
Skip the cracks, in the street  
And ask many questions  
Like children often do_

_  
We said,  
"Tell me all your thoughts on God?  
'Cause I would really like to meet her  
And ask her why we're who we are.  
Tell me all your thoughts on God,  
Cause I am on my way to see her.  
So tell me am I very far -  
Am I very far now?"_

_  
Its getting cold picked up the pace  
How our shoes make hard noises in this place  
Our clothes are stained  
We pass many, cross eyed people  
And ask many questions  
Like children often do_

_  
"Tell me all your thoughts on God?  
'Cause I would really like to meet her.  
And ask her why we're who we are.  
Tell me all your thoughts on God?  
'Cause I am on my way to see her.  
So tell me am I very far?"_

_  
Am I very far now  
Am I very far now  
Am I very far now_

The set continued song after song after song. The band never stopped sounding like it was the first song of the night, which was made M.P.P. all the more spectacular. They finally played one of their ballads "Angels or Devils" from one of the older albums. Richard stepped up to the microphone again and closed his eyes and began to sing.

_this is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
this is the last time - I will fall  
into a place that fails us all - inside _

I can see the pain in you  
I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time

the angels they burn inside for us  
are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down  
come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold

this is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see

still I can see the pain in you  
and I can see the love in you  
and fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time

the angels they burn inside for us  
are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down - come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us

if I was to give in - give it up  
- and then  
take a breath - make it deep  
cause it might be the last one you get  
be the last one  
that could make us cold  
you know that they could make us cold  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold

Richard let the last note of the song fade off before Sirius came up to the microphone smirking at the crowds reaction. "Hey all!! What is up Bradshaw?!!"

The stadium burst into screams and shouts, and several of the girls in front threw various articles of clothing up on the stage.

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes. "Now. The band has decided to have a little surprise for all of you. One of our very good friends is here tonight and he happens to have an amazing voice. He's going to sing one of his favorite songs of ours. However, this is a bit of a surprise for him as well, so will you all please help me get him out on stage with us?"

Again the stadium went up in screams, the fans going wild.

"All right. Help me bring Harry Potter out on to the stage!!"

Backstage Harry and the rest of the group had been intrigued as to who would be going out on stage with them. When Sirius announced his name and the crowd started to shout "Harry" over and over again every one looked at him in shock. Harry looked shocked out at the stage at his godfather.

"Ver! You have to get out there!" Draco's voice knocked him out of his shock.

"Oh no! No way in hell am I going out there in front of twenty thousand people. No way in hell." His eyes were wide and his breathing shallow, when suddenly a stage hand came up to him and started handing him a set of sound lightening ear plugs ((AN: I have no clue if those actually exist)) and started prepping him for the show. She smiled positively.

"Harry!! You have to go! We want you all to sing!!" Everyone seemed to be pushing him to go out. Harry shot his vibrant green eyes at Draco who smiled confidently at his small boyfriend.

He went and gave Harry a kiss whispered, "Ver, you can do it, I love you. Have fun." Before putting the ear plugs in and shoving his boyfriend out on the stage.

When he finally appeared on stage the crowd went ape wild. Harry smiled and waved a little before going up to his laughing godfather. "I'm going to kill you." He said with a smile. "Now what exactly am I singing?"

"Lack of Color." He said before shoving him to the microphone and began to play the opening chords.

Harry took a deep breath and began to sing the song that his father had helped to write long ago.

_and when I see you  
I really see you upside down  
but my brain knows better  
it picks you up and turns you around  
turns you around, turns you around _

if you feel discouraged  
that there's a lack of color here  
please don't worry lover  
it's really bursting at the seems  
absorbing everything  
the spectrum's a to z

this fact not fiction  
for the first time in years  
and the girls in every girlie magazine  
can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone

to call at 7:03 and on your machine a slur a plea for you to come home  
but I know it's too late  
if should have given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay

_given you a reason to stay_

_  
this is fact not fiction  
for the first time in years_

The crowed went wild when the last note of the song ended. Harry looked over to the side to see Draco smiling with such pride, then back to Sirius and Remus who were practically bursting, along with the rest of the group and his friends. The audience had loved him.

The rest of the concert went by in a blur as he waved bye to the audience who just kept screaming for him as he walked off the stage and went straight into Draco's warms and welcoming arms.

Nothing else seemed to matter after that. Everyone congratulated him on a wonderful performance and complimented him on his voice. He thanked all of them with a smile and a nod, or a "Thank you so much", but nothing really registered until after he had said goodbye to his guardians and the band and had been returned to his bed at school safely ensconced in Draco's arms once more.

* * *

is on knees I hope to the gods that it has lived up to the previous chapters. I can only hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. And trust me, I love writing this story. Sometimes it just doesn't want to be written. Tell me you loved it, tell me you hated it, just push the little review button!! I'm an author on her knees.


	5. Verse 5

Right, so, this one came out rather quickly I think. Compared to the rediculously long wait you all had for the last chapter... Umm... so, by way of warning, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

OH!! And before I forget, the three songs in the last chapter were (in order) Angels and Devils by Dishwalla, Counting Blue Cars by Dishwalla and then Lack of Color by Death Cab for Cutie.

In this chapter, its (again in order) Vultures by John Mayer, The Walk by Imogen Heap, and Volcanoes by Damien Rice.

None of the songs belong to me, nor does Harry Potter. The plot, however, does.

* * *

**Friday November 18th**

"Are you sure I look okay?" Harry looked down at the outfit he had chosen, and ran his hands down the light blue button down shirt and the pair of black slacks he had pulled out of the very back of his dresser.

Draco sighed and spoke with a vague amount of disinterest before waving his hand, "Hmm? Ver, you look wonderful. Mother will love you no matter what you're wearing. I hope you realize that."

"That's hardly the point Draco." Green eyes looked up at silver ones with a desperate gaze. "I need to give her a good first impression, and I can hardly do that wearing my torn jeans and my M.P.P. tour shirt!" His voice grew louder and more forceful as he got to the end of sentence, shocking his older boyfriend.

"I realize that Harry. And I'm sorry if I don't seem interested, it's just… I letter today, and well. It's not a letter I wanted." Draco sighed and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

Harry blinked. Drake had been acting oddly since lunch time. He hadn't seemed very interested in much of anything, even though as soon as people finished classes they were free to leave for their Thanksgiving break. He quickly sat beside his blonde haired boyfriend, took his hand and interlaced their fingers and said, "What was the letter about?"

"…It was from my father. I've been requested to be at his house on Sunday for dinner. He apparently has someone he wants me to meet. A son of a friend or something…" Draco sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I hate going to that house. It's too much like a mausoleum to feel like anything like a home, and it's been like that for as long as I can remember."

Bright green eyes looked softly at the tired looking man, "Drake, can't you tell him that you won't be able to make it? That you already made plans?"

Draco laughed sardonically, "And what plans might those be?"

"Bringing me to the train-station?" Harry said with his lips turned up slightly in a sort of half smile.

"I wish I could Ver, believe me when I say that. I really do wish I could get out of it. But it's almost impossible to get out of meeting with my father at times like this. Even though I am an adult, he's still got me on a chain until I turn 21, when my Trust matures and I can accesses it." Draco let out a hard short laugh and shaking his head looked over at the wall.

Harry looked on with sad eyes at his boyfriend of little less than two months and leaned his head on his shoulder and began to trace circles on the back of the long fingered hand that he was holding.

They sat like that, Draco looking at the wall and Harry looking at the floor with his head on Draco's shoulder, until they both got knocked back into reality when a knock sounded on the door to Draco's room.

Draco looked at the door confused for a moment before he remembered, "That'll be Mother." He stood up and smiled softly at his boyfriend and kissed the top of the messy black mop of hair, before he moved to open the door.

Harry stood up quickly and straightened his shirt and once more ran his hands down his clothes smoothing out any wrinkles that might have been there before his hands moved to his hair and engaged in a futile battle to make it sit still on his head. He straightened his small oval glasses and looked quickly at the mirror when he heard the door open.

"Draco! Mio bambino! Come è?" '_My baby! How are you?_' Narcissa said as she came into the room, her white blonde hair flowing out behind her along with her rather interesting silk over-jacket and gave her son a hug.

"Sono bene madre, sono bene. E lei?" '_I'm fine mother, I'm fine. And you?_' Draco smiled and hugged her back with enthusiasm.

"Meraviglioso, meraviglioso. Dove è…?" '_Wonderful, wonderful. Where is your...?_' She cut off looking over her sons shoulder to see Harry standing looking awkward.

"È qui madre." '_He's here mother._' He smiled and gave a smirk to Harry before gesturing to him.

"Oh! Draco molto piace, molto piace. Gli occhi meravigliosi, i grandi capelli. Amo lo sguardo di lui." '_Oh! Very nice Draco, very nice. Wonderful eyes, great hair. I like the look of him_.' Her eyes light up as she surveyed her sons choice in partners.

"Grazie madre." '_Thank you mother_.' Draco's smile stayed put as he moved over to Harry's side. "Mother, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mother Narcissa Black Malfoy."

"Harry Potter. A pleasure. My dearest son has only good things to say about you." She held out her hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it is wonderful to finally meet you. Draco always has such wonderful things to say about you." Harry smiled his soft 'I'm-going-to-win-you're-heart' smile and took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"I like him Draco, I like him very much. He's cute and got manners! Will wonders never cease? I'd have thought that growing up with my cousin as a role model would have ruined you for polite manners." She smirked, her eyebrow rising slightly as she did so.

"Sirius? He's your cousin? I never knew; he doesn't talk much about his family." Harry smiled slightly. "But no, he left the teaching of manners to Remus, his partner, particularly when I went on the road with them."

"Ah yes, Remus Lupin. Wonderful man. I was so sad when the family cast Sirius out for being gay. But we kept in moderate touch. I met your father once, when we were young, and your mother was a friend of mine. I'm so sorry about your parents." Narcissa smiled softly, her light blue eyes softening and stared off at nothing for a moment or two, remembering the good times gone by.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I appreciate that. Especially when it comes from someone who knew them." Harry smiled brightly.

Draco watched the exchange with growing interest. "You know, I never knew that Mother. You never told me." He seemed affronted that he hadn't known everything there was to know.

"You never asked if I had had any cousins who were blacked out of the family, or if I knew any of his friends and subsequent significant others Draco. How was I supposed to know you wanted to know." She raised an eyebrow at him as if challenging her son to make a comment.

He opened his mouth, briefly, before shutting it quickly, leaving him looking very much like a petulant child who hadn't gotten their way or wasn't given the newest something or other toy.

A peal of laughter rang through the room and both Malfoy's looked over at the black haired boy with varying looks of confusion and interest in their eyes.

"Oh gods Draco! You should have seen your face!! It was priceless! I wish I'd had a camera!!" Harry was practically rolling over on the floor he was laughing so hard.

Narcissa looked questioningly at her son, who shrugged and said, "It happens sometimes, it makes him all the more adorable." Draco looked back at Harry who was finally calming down and said, "Now Ver, if you're quite finished, its time we go off to dinner."

Harry wiped a few tears from his face and stood up. "Yah, sorry. That was just classic." He brushed off his shirt and pants and smiled charmingly. "Well then. Shall we?"

A peal of laughter came out of Narcissa Malfoy and she patted her sons arm, "Je l'aime Draco. Je l'aime." '_I love him Draco. I love him_.'

Draco smiled and chuckled, "Merci mère, merci." '_Thank you mother, thank you._'

Harry just watched the two. "Okay, so I only know a little bit of Spanish, could you two stop speaking in different languages for the evening? Maybe just so I can keep up with the conversation?"

The two blondes laughed once again before Draco took hold of Harry's elbow and proceeded to lead him out of the room following his mother, locking the door on their way out.

Sitting at the private room styled in the traditional Japanese table, the two Malfoys and Harry chatted amiably discussing this, that and the weather while drinking hot green tea and eating mochi.

"And mother, he was absolutely fabulous when he sang at the M.P.P. concert. I'm sure you heard about that?" Draco said, positively bursting with pride, while Harry sat blushing.

"Oh, I did indeed! I even saw the performance! On TV, of course. But Harry dear, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you were wonderful. I was absolutely swamped with the Winter show and all. But one of the models is positively obsessed with your godfather's band, so she had contacted one of her friends who on the crew, and he got permission from the group to Video it for her and well. Let's just say I heard your name on the video and I had to watch it." Narcissa smiled softly and laughed gently when she saw Harry bow his head in an attempt to hide his quickly reddening face. "Dear, you must know that Draco talks about you to me all the time?"

Harry nodded, one day he had gone into Draco's room and had seen an open email to his mother, and almost every word in it was about him. Draco had given Harry the highest of praises to his mother and Harry hadn't known what to do.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. For the compliments that is, as well as the dinner. I really feel like I should have…"

"Not in the least. Don't even think about telling me that you wanted to pay for your part. I'll have none of that." She smiled benevolently and patted the small mans hand. "Think nothing of the dinner. You should have more confidence in your talents young man. In fact, I think that I should like to hear a song that you have composed."

Harry turned sheet white. "Umm… I uh…"

"Come, come. You told me yourself that you're in a song writing class. I'd love to hear one of your own songs. James and Lily came up with some of the most wonderful songs, like the one you sang at the concert. Now, I really insist that when we get back to the campus you perform for me in person." She stood up from the table and moved past the two boys to the sliding door and stepped out and into her shoes which were waiting directly outside of the room.

Harry looked to Draco for assistance; all he received was a helpless smile and a shrug, before the tall blonde stood up as well and made for the door. Harry stood up after him all the while grumbling about unsupportive boyfriends and pushy mothers, but was quieted when Draco laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Look, you sing her a song, she leaves and then we have the rest of tonight alone in the hall. Everyone else has gone home for the break." Before kissing the shorter mans temple.

Blinking, Harry smiled slowly looking up at his boyfriend's grinning face and then moved quickly to put on his shoes and get back to campus.

Mrs. Malfoy and Draco chatted happily as she drove up the hill to the campus, while Harry sat quietly thinking about what song he would perform, and only contributing to the conversation when a comment or question was directed to him specifically.

They returned to their hall and sat down in the common room. Or rather, Draco and his mother sat down in the common room while Harry ran off to his room and picked up Jewel before he came back out to the plush and very comfortable couches in the common area.

"I must say Harry; it's been a while since I've had a private concert. Draco so rarely plays for me anymore." She sighed mournfully.

Draco looked at her shocked, "I play for you all the time!!"

"Yes, but not as often as you used to." She gave him a sad half smile.

"That's because I'm at school most of the year!!"

"Still."

Draco was about to open his mouth when Harry coughed, and the two blondes looked at him. "So, did you want me to sing this or not?"

Narcissa smiled happily, "Of course I do dear. Please. Go on."

Harry coughed and strummed the first few chords of one of the new songs he'd written.

_Some of us, We're hardly ever here  
The rest of us, we're born to disappear  
How do I stop myself from  
Being just a number  
How will I hold my head  
To keep from going under_

_Down to the wire  
I wanted water but  
But I'll walk through the fire  
If this is what it takes  
To take me even higher  
Then I'll come through  
Like I do  
When the world keeps  
Testing me, testing me,testing me_

_How did they find me here  
What do they want from me  
All of these vultures hiding  
Right outside my door  
I hear them whisperin  
They're tryin to ride it out  
Cause they've never gone this long  
Without a kill before_

_Down to the wire  
I wanted water but  
I'll walk through the fire  
If this is what it takes  
To take me even higher  
Then I'll come through  
Like I do  
When the world keeps  
Testing me, testing me, testing me_

_Wheels up  
I got to leave this evening  
Can't seem to shake these vultures  
Off of my trail  
Power is made, by power being taken  
So I keep on running  
To protect my situation_

_Down to the wire  
I wanted water but  
I'll walk through the fire  
If this is what it takes  
To take me even higher  
Then I'll come through  
Like I do  
When the world keeps  
Testing me, testing me_

_Oooooooooooo  
Oooooooooooo  
Oooooooooooo  
Oooooooooooo  
Whatcha gonna do about it  
Whatcha gonna do about it_

Mrs. Malfoy sighed in delight. "Oh, Harry that was lovely. Would you mind singing another?"

Before Harry could even open his mouth, Draco interjected. "Now Mother, Harry has a long day tomorrow. Sirius and Remus are coming rather early to come get him for the break."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh? And how early is early? Harry?"

"Umm… 11-ish? I don't actually really know. But if you'd like to hear another, I'd be happy to sing one for you." Harry shot Draco a look that said 'Shut up, I make her happy she goes away.'

She smiled but stood up, "Thank you but no, my darling son is right, you look almost dead on your feet. Draco, I suppose I'll see you at my house for dinner on Thanksgiving?"

Draco stood up and gave her a hug, "Of course, I wouldn't miss Mrs. West's Thanksgiving feast for the world."

Harry stood up as well and was suddenly swept up in a hug from his boyfriend's mother. "You're a good boy Harry Potter. Beautiful singer and wonderful song writer. I hope to see you many, many more times." She said softly in his ear before giving him one last squeeze and turning to her son. "Walk me to my car dearest?"

Draco looked at Harry who gestured for him to go on and then watched the two blonde Malfoys leave the building speaking in what he thought was French.

Sitting back down on the bean-bag chair that he had chosen to use as a chair when he had sung for Mrs. Malfoy, Harry let out a sigh and began to strum the guitar that had been let to him by his father.

Soon he was absent mindedly singing one of the other songs that he had been working on for his song writing class.

_Inside out, upside-down _

_Twisting beside myself_

_Stop that now, _

'_cos you and I were never meant to be_

_I think you better leave; _

_It's not safe in here_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

_Alright then (alright then)_

_I could keep your number for a rainy day_

_That's where this ends, _

_No mistakes no misbehaving_

_Oh, I was doing so well, _

_Can we just be friends_

_I feel a weakness coming on._

_It's not meant to be like this, _

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, yeah_

_No it's not meant to be like this, _

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, _

_So that makes it all your fault_

_Inside out, upside-down _

_Twisting beside myself_

_Stop that now; _

_You're as close as it gets without touching me_

_Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is_

_Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on_

_It's not meant to be like this, _

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, yeah_

_No it's not meant to be like this, _

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, _

_So that makes it all your fault_

_Big trouble losing control_

_Primary resistance at a critical low_

_On the double gotta get a hold_

_Point of no return one second to go_

_No response on any level, _

_Red alert this vessels under siege_

_Total overload, _

_Systems down, _

_They've got control_

_There's no way out, _

_We are surrounded_

_Give in, give in and relish every minute of it_

_Freeze, awake here forever_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

_It's not meant to be like this, _

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, yeah_

_No it's not meant to be like this, _

_It's just what I don't need_

_Why make me feel like this, _

_It's definitely all your fault_

_Feel like this _

_la la la la la la la la_

_It's all your fault _

_(Feel like this) _

_la la la la la la la la_

_It's all your fault _

_Feel like this) _

_la la la la la la la la_

_It's all your fault _

_(Feel like this) _

_la la la la la la la la_

_It's all your fault_

"Well that's new."

Harry looked up from the strings of his guitar to see his boyfriend standing in the door frame of the hall looking slightly shocked and a little confused.

Turning a bright red, Harry looked back down to the strings, "It's not ready yet. I mean. I have all the lyrics and the melody and stuff, but… it's not ready."

Draco moved over closer to his small boyfriend and leaned in close pushing their foreheads together and smiled slightly, "It's good though. Hey, Ver, is something wrong? Has something happened? 'Cause neither of those songs you did this evening were particularly happy or upbeat."

Harry looked into the silver-grey eyes of his boyfriend. "No, nothings up. But the songs are just ways to get stuff out. You know that." He rubbed their noses together and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Suddenly that innocent kiss turned into a heated battle for dominance. Tongues clashing as swords would in a fight. Jewel unforgotten was put down carefully on the floor before the battle began a new.

The two boys rolled off the beanbag chair in the heated battle for supremacy, which had resulted in Draco lying on top of his smaller boyfriend, careful not to crush him but wanting him pinned beneath him all the same. His hand which had until this point remained firmly attached to his boyfriends face began to snake down to his neck then further down to the hem of Harry's shirt and began to work his way underneath the fabric.

When Harry felt the pressure of fingers on his side he began to panic. This had been an eventuality he had known, but… he wasn't ready for it. He felt Draco's lips move away from his and down to his neck as the fingers on his stomach moved further into the middle to his pants.

"Draco!" Harry's voice sounded weak even to him, light and breathy, to Draco it simply sounded as if his boyfriend was excited and wanted him to continue; the top button was undone.

"Draco!!" His voice cracked, "Draco please…!!" He tried to wriggle away, but he couldn't get out from under his boyfriends weight as he felt the talented fingers of his boyfriend work at getting his pants undone. Finally he felt a slight shift in his boyfriend's body and was able to push him off and quickly scrambled away.

Draco fell with an "oof" and looked up startled at Harry and was quickly shocked at what he saw.

Harry sat easily five feet from Draco with his legs slightly open his hair tousled and his shirt and pants undone. But that wasn't what truly shocked Draco. It was the expression on his small boyfriends face.

A face of abject fear and panic.

The verdant eyes quickly darted to Jewel which sat a few feet away from him and his hand quickly snatched at the neck and then silver-grey eyes watched as a frightened boy ran from the common room into his room and his ears heard the soft click of the lock.

Draco at that moment realized what had happened and let his head fall on the ground feeling all kinds of stupid and an asshole.

He quickly got up and went to the door. "Harry. Harry please come out. I'm so sorry. Please don't…." He cut himself off. Don't what? Be afraid of him? Because the small man obviously already was. He again let his head fall, but this time on to the door. "I'm so sorry Ver. So sorry…" Draco whispered and then turned around and put his back on the door and slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands, worrying if he had screwed things up forever.

Harry sat on his four poster bed as he listened still panicked as Draco apologized through the door. It had been too much like… No. He wouldn't think about that. He would do something else. He grabbed the one thing in his room that would give him any comfort; a bear that his parents had given to him for his birthday before they died and he began to sing.

The soft words of the Damien Rice song floated through the door and Draco could almost start crying as he listened to the sad words coming from a very scared man. A man that he loved.

_Don't hold yourself like that  
You'll hurt your knees  
I kissed your mouth and back  
But that's all I need  
Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down _

_What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for the sea_

_Don't throw yourself like that  
In front of me  
I kissed your mouth your back  
Is that all you need?  
Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down_

_What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for what I give to you  
Is just what I'm going through  
This is nothing new  
No no just another phase of finding what I really need  
Is what makes me bleed  
And like a new disease she's still too young to treat  
Volcanoes melt me down  
She's still too young  
I kissed your mouth  
You do not need me_

* * *

Right again. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. It just seemed like such an appropriate place to end it!! But review, tell me what you think. Please. This story thrives on reviews. 

OH, on a side note, I'm off on Spring Break for the next week, so I very seriously won't get any writing done in that time, but I will be trying very hard to sort out what will happen in the next chapter. I have the basic plot and ending of the story in my head, but, where it goes from chapter to chapter varies. Bishops has a life of its own and it owns mine. :D. So like I said, I'll work on getting the specifics for the next chapter and hopefully get that one out to you all as soon as humanly possible.

REVIEW!!!


	6. Verse 6

**AN:** Right so, I've used two songs in this chapter. One is 'Field Below' by Regina Spektor, and I need to point out that I've taken creative liberties with how the song actually is, for example, I know there is no guitar or violin in the song, I'm just saying there is, so those people who actually know the song don't get upset with me. The other song I have is 'FM Radio' by Joshua James, no creative liberties have been taken with this song :D.

I should also apologize for the lateness of this particular chapter. I realize I said I'd have it out much, _much_ earlier than this. But life happens. As it happens, I will be in India for the next five weeks, I'll be working on the 7th chapter et all while I'm over there as well as a few originals. :) Anyway. I just wanted to give this to you all before I left, and before anyone can acuse me of being a horrible author. (not that I'm not already...)

But still, Enjoy!!

**

* * *

Saturday December 3rd**

Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Susan, and Seamus sat around a table in the back of the library quietly discussing the rather painful and depressing situation that was currently afflicting their friends.

"Okay, so something obviously happened after we all left for break. Harry came back from break, looking distinctly panicked and wary and won't look Draco in the face and flinches away when someone touches him, and Draco simply looks distraught and upset and keeps looking sadly at Harry. So something obviously happened between the two of them over break." Parvati said with her chin in her hands.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yes Parvati, something happened. We know that. We just don't know what. OW!!"

Everyone in the library suddenly said, "SHH" as they looked back at the table where Seamus was rubbing the back of his head where Parvati hit him. "Shut up Seamus." She said quietly and stuck her tongue out at him.

Blaise sighed and shook his head. "Okay, let's look at what we know. One day Draco said something about Harry having had a really bad experience in high school. But he never went into detail, just saying that it was Harry's thing to tell."

Hermione picked up, "OH!! That's right! I'd forgotten that day. Wasn't that the day you and Ron were joking about how Draco and Harry don't have much of a sex life?"

Ron looked up, "Yeah! Draco really sobered up and shut up when we started doing that. He put on his whole 'Malfoy Mask' thing. He never does that unless he's really upset or around his father."

Sighing Pansy looked at the four freshmen. "Has Harry ever said anything about his high school experience to any of you?"

Surprisingly it was Neville who spoke up. "He told me. A few weeks ago, before break, he and I had a project to do for theory and I went to his room to work on it. When I got there, he was asleep, napping. When I went to wake him up I noticed that he was moaning and tossing a lot. Right before I put my hand on his shoulder he said, 'Stop! Get off me! Please don't do this again!' He started thrashing around and I was worried that he was going to hurt himself so I... I... grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him awake. When he opened his eyes and looked at me, he looked..." Neville hesitated, "he looked small and afraid. I asked him to tell me what was up, what the nightmare was about. He started off slowly, and told me shakily that he'd been gang raped twice, at 13 and 15. That sometimes it still haunts him..." Neville's voice dropped off remembering the events of that day with a haunted look in his eyes.

The already quiet table went absolutely still. "It's amazing..." Hermione said softly, "It's amazing that he could let people touch him before. Three years after... That he can be strong enough, steady enough, to have a boyfriend..."

"We can't let this affect how we deal with Harry. He hasn't told us, so we can't change how we act around him simply because we know this." Susan said quietly, with tears glistening in her eyes.

"No, we can't. But this means that Draco pushed the boundaries before they left for break." Blaise said.

"Probably. I just wish we just knew how to fix this, or at least help them fix this." Pansy sighed.

"Help who fix what?" A deep voice said, startling everyone at the table and they all looked up to where the voice had come from.

Pansy squeaked and quickly stood up. "Mr. Malfoy! What a surprise."

The elder Malfoy nodded, though his face stayed stoic and with out emotion. "Ms Parkinson. I was directed by Severus to come here if I wished to find my son. Quite obviously, he is not here. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" He looked down with a raised eyebrow at the group of students at the table.

Hermione stood up. "Recently sir, he has been spending an inordinate amount of time in the sound proof rooms, playing his electric."

"And these rooms are where Ms Granger?"

"I can take you sir." A new voice said softly from behind the Malfoy Patriarch.

The tall blonde turned around and looked down at the voice, "Ah, thank you Mr…?"

"Potter sir. Harry Potter." He spoke softly and looked as if all he really wanted to do was to blend in with the bookshelves with a guitar case slung over his back. "I was actually headed over there anyway to see if Neville wanted to work on something with me. Nev's roommate said he was here… did you wanna…?"

Neville stood up from the table and gave Harry a smile, "Yah, you wanted to work on the new songs?"

Harry nodded. "Is it cool if I steal him?" He looked at the group of his friends.

"Of course it's okay Harry. We were just about done anyway." Susan said smiling brightly.

"Thanks… Say, what were you guys doing anyway?" His green eyes looked slightly suspiciously at each member of the group.

"Never you mind Harry. Never you mind." Hermione said with a sparkle in her eyes and a bright tone to her voice.

Harry pulled at his baggy long sleeve shirt nervously, "I'm not entirely sure I want to know when _Hermione_ gets that Dumbledore look in her eyes."

The group laughed out loud, earning themselves several glares and "SHHHHH's" from the surrounding students.

"Ahem, Mr. Potter," Mr. Malfoy sneered, "The practice room where my son is?"

Harry turned to look at the blonde man, "Yes of course sir." He shot Neville a look and then waved to the group assembled. "If you'll follow me and Neville sir."

Lucius nodded and followed the two young men as they left the library. "So what are your chosen majors?" He asked.

Neville spoke up as they passed out the double doors of the library, "Well, I am a Piano major with a minor in composition, and Harry is a double Vocal and Guitar major with a minor in song writing."

"Truly? A double major Mr. Potter, very ambitious. Particularly in this establishment." The elder Malfoy nodded his head approvingly.

"I suppose." Harry said listlessly as he lead the group across the quad to the old brick ivy covered building on the far side next to the huge modern student center. As they walked up the steps to the front door, Harry pulled out his student ID card, when they got to door he went over and swiped it through the card lock and opened the door when the little light turned green.

"The library does not have this sort of security to get in." Lucius sounded slightly surprised as they walked into the dark brown wood hallway filled with muffled sounds of singing, brass instruments, drums, strings, and many other different instruments.

Harry turned right into a stair well and went down the stairs, "Well this building has some of the more high tech equipment that is very important for many of the students. For example all of the recording studios are in this building, and of course, the sound proof rooms which are all very valuable rooms to the school." Harry spoke softly and readjusted the guitar case as he got to the last step and turned out of the stair well. The hallway he walked into was vastly different from the upstairs, where before there was an excess amount of noise and the rooms looked as if they had been around since the schools conception in 1823, the basement looked as if they had walked into a science fiction movie. The walls were all white and it was eerily silent. "Wait here for a second. I'll signal the room he's in and tell him you're here."

At that, Harry moved down the hallway looking into the rooms as he passed, he stopped at one towards the end of the hall and pushed a button on the wall, waited a moment the door was opened and he walked in, the door shutting behind him. Lucius looked at his other escort who simply shrugged.

"He won't be long."

"He had better not be."

* * *

Draco had holed himself away in the sound proof practice room's everyday after classes, unable and unwilling to see Harry's haunted looking face. He thought of the first time he saw his little boyfriend after they returned from break. While Harry had said hello to him, the green eyed guitarist looked so lost and beaten, as if his whole world had collapsed on him. After that Draco couldn't be around him with out having an overwhelming feeling of guilt wash over his body and render him unable to do anything but pine. 

For almost the entire week he had been in the practice room he found himself picking out the most demanding and most insane pieces of music for violins that he could find and practicing them until he could play them in his sleep. So far he had mastered only one, the _Étude-Tango no. 1_ by Astor Piazzolla. At the moment he was working on _Bourre_ by Dave Brubeck. He allowed himself to get lost in the complex notes and string work, so that he could think of nothing else.

Suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker, signaling him that there was someone out side the door. Taking Dante off his shoulder he made a quick pencil mark on the sheet music that he had spread out in front of him and looked to the door.

To say Draco was shocked at who he saw looking in at him would have been and understatement. He went to put Dante down in its case before he went over to the door and let Harry in, waiting until he was in the middle of the room before shutting the door.

"Ver… I… How are you?" Draco said trying to sound relaxed as he moved closer to his shorter boyfriend. Unthinking, he reached a hand out to Harry's cheek and winced as he felt Harry flinch slightly before allowing Draco to stroke his cheek. At that point Draco practically broke down, "Gods… Harry I am so sorry. I never…"

Harry looked straight into Draco's soft grey eyes and gave a small smile. "I know… I just… I know you would never hurt me. But… I need more time before… before…" Harry leaned into the soft caresses of Draco's fingers on his cheek, and brought his own hand to touch Draco's own velvet cheek.

Sighing with a sort of release, Draco placed his hand on top of Harry's intertwining their fingers and leaned down and put his forehead on Harry's, pressing a small kiss onto the tip of his nose.

Harry wrinkled his nose and smiled before going somber, "Drake, your father is here." He spoke quietly as he pulled his face back still holding onto Draco's hand and looked into the slowly hardening face of his boyfriend.

"He's what?" His eyes were no longer a soft grey but hard sterling silver, his voice a cold stage whisper.

"He's at the end of the hall. He wants to talk to you."

"Fuck." Draco looked away towards the shut door.

Harry looked up with soft green eyes. "I'll go let him in," and turned toward the door still holding Draco's hand.

Draco looked away from the door and into his boyfriend who was slowly moving away from him. "Ver, I need to tell you what happened at my fathers over break."

Looking back, Harry gave a wry smile. "Later." He said as he opened the door of the room slowly letting Draco's fingers fall from his own.

"Mr. Malfoy, he's ready to see you now." Draco heard Harry say and before the smaller man left the room completely he was rewarded with a small smile, one reserved just for him. Draco felt his world brighten for a moment before loosing sight of his boyfriend and the door frame was filled with the overpowering presence of his father.

* * *

Harry gave a tight smile at Neville as they stood in the hallway, before he moved to a door and looked inside the window. "This ones empty." He tilted his head in a gesture to move in and Neville smiled and nodded, the two freshmen walked into the room. 

When the got into the room Neville went straight to the ever present piano and checked the tune. It was, as always, wonderfully in tune. Smiling he began to play the opening chords of one of the songs that he and Harry were working on for their class. The song was short, lyrically speaking, but the rest of the song was filled with soft piano and a light guitar playing. But Harry chose to simply pull out the lyrics that they had written out and began to sing with the piano.

_I wish I'd see a field below _

I wish I'd see your face below  
I wish I'd hear you whispering low  
But you don't live downtown no more  
And everything must come and go

Again the sun was never called  
And darkness spreads over the snow  
Like ancient bruises

_  
I'm awake and feel the ache  
I'm awake and feel the ache  
But I wish I'd see a field below  
But I wish I'd see a field below  
I'm awake and feel the ache  
But I wish I'd see a field below  
I'm awake and feel the ache  
But I wish I'd see a field below  
I wish I'd see a field below  
I wish I'd see a field below_

Harry's voice sounded as if it was aching as he sang the last line, and he sat there as Neville finished off the song, fingers gracefully moving across the piano. When he finished playing Neville looked back at Harry as he stood in the room next to the music stand.

"So, I think we've pretty much got that one down. Lyrically, it's kind of simple, but melodically… I think it's perfect."

"I think I want to change some of the guitar parts to the violin."

Neville thought about that, "Like where?" he asked as he got up off the piano bench and moved to the music stand next to Harry.

"Like here," Harry sectioned off a small part with his pinky and thumb, "… and then…" he looked across the music, "here as well. I think it would give the song a much more haunting sound, which is really what the song is about."

"True, but wouldn't you be able to do that with the guitar and the piano if you played it right?"

"You can, but with a lot of effort. This is supposed to be a song that most people can play. The violin would be able to create that wavy like tone that I really want there."

Neville sighed. "I guess why don't we work out those notes and then call Susan or something to see how it sounds with the three of us."

Harry nodded and bent down to get a pencil and several sheets of music lined paper while Neville dragged the piano bench over to the stand and lowered it and they both began to write out the music once again, occasionally going over to the piano and plucking out notes for the new violin part to the song.

"So before we get Susan over to work on 'Field Below', do you want to run through the other song? I know we were having a few issues with it last time." Neville said as he moved the piano bench back over to the piano after they finished writing out the song.

Harry nodded and looked out the window in time to see the elder Mr. Malfoy stalk angrily by on his way out of the building. He blinked before going back to the music at hand and began the opening chords, letting his eyes close as he began singing.

_I heard about, I heard about your daddy got sick.  
Drove down to the river to die alone.  
Seven days, seven days till they found him all.  
Wrapped up in a blanket on the boat.  
So we put him in the ground.  
Down, Down, Down.  
Your momma said "stay strong, don't cry."  
So that is what you did._

_Years later, years down later down the road.  
On a bus with your FM Radio, half drunk, a cigarette  
hanging out.  
What happened to your lonely soul? _

_Crying out.  
What happened to your lonely soul?_

_Screamin out._

_  
You said try and… _

"Harry." A voice came through the song and Harry opened his eyes to look at his partner, which is when he noticed that the lights were flashing in the room. Some one was trying to talk to them.

Green eyes looked over at the small window and saw desperate grey eyes looking back. Harry quickly went over to the door and opened it, letting one Draco Malfoy come into the room shutting the door behind the junior.

"Dray…?" Harry asked hesitantly when the blonde sat down fuming slightly on the floor.

"Ver. Sing?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Neville startled slightly. "Ah, okay. Anything in particular?"

"No, just… please." Draco asked pleadingly his eye looking up into Harry's.

"Okay. Nev, why don't we go from after the 'so that is what you did', give a lead in and then go through the rest of the song."

Neville nodded and turned round to the piano and began to play once more, Harry strumming Jewel with him before singing the last bit of the song.

_Years later, years down later down the road.  
On a bus with your FM Radio, half drunk, a cigarrette  
hangin out.  
What happened to your lonely soul? _

_Crying out.  
What happened to your lonely soul? _

_Screamin out._

_  
You said try and lose.  
You said try and lose.  
Everything you've known.  
Everything you've seen.  
Everything you've loved.  
Everything you've been  
And everywhere you walk  
Every Song you sing  
Everytime you wake  
it haunts you once again.  
_

_My Daddy ain't comin home_

_No no  
Daddy ain't comin home_

_No no  
My Daddy ain't comin home_

_No no no  
Daddy ain't comin home_

_No no  
My Daddy ain't comin home_.

When Harry finished singing, Draco gave a short sarcastic laugh, "I wish daddy wasn't coming home."

Harry gave Neville a look and went over to Draco putting a hesitant hand on his boyfriends' hand. "Dray, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit."

Draco and Harry looked surprised over at Neville who shrugged. "What? You don't think that's bull shit?"

Harry smiled softly. "No, it was just surprising to hear that from you. It is complete bull shit." He turned back to his aggravated partner, "Draco what happened?"

"My father has yet again decided to run my life…" Draco sighed.

**FLASHBACK!!! (squee!!!)**

Draco stared at his father who stared straight back at him. The younger Malfoy quickly ran through any and all things that might have been enough cause for his father to come to visit the school unannounced.

"You are probably wondering why I am here."

"Yes sir. Not that I am unwelcoming of your visit. It's just that normally you send word that you will be visiting, and after break I assumed…"

"Never assume anything Draco, it denotes stupidity." Lucius snapped.

"Yes sir." Draco said steeling his face to the ice mask that he had perfected years ago as a young child.

Lucius walked over to the music stand where the sheet music was laid out and picked up the first leaf and looked at the title and the composer. "Dave Brubeck's _Bourre_. Interesting choice."

"It was recently recorded by Angèle Dubeau on her Solo album. It's fairly contemporary. I'm doing several off of that album actually."

"And the reason behind this?"

"I was searching for challenging pieces that I could memorize, in hopes of becoming a better performer."

"I see." The elder Malfoy looked around at the rest of the room. "And you are using the electric?" he nodded at the instrument in Draco's hand, "Not the Stradivarius?"

"No sir. The Strad is much too valuable an instrument to use on a daily basis. Aria- the Strad -remains safe in my room always in a locked case unless the occasion calls for her."

"Good, good." He looked at several of the other pieces that Draco had chosen to work on.

Draco stood there feeling awkward, but not allowing himself to show it. "Father…?"

"Draco, I have decided that you will be married. The year after you graduate. You will also come to work for the company this summer. Your music background will actually prove some use as I have recently acquired several orchestras and a recording studio. You will be given them to run once I see t hat you have proven yourself to be useful." Lucius spoke with purpose and a tone that gave no room for argument.

"May I be so bold as to ask who my bride will be?" Draco asked after a moment of schooling his emotions.

"A Miss Christina Biagi. I am given to understand that she is a student here as well. Her father has several connections with us through businesses and mutual acquaintances."

"I have met her before. Though I believe that she is in the freshman class, might I suggest that we hold off the wedding until after she graduates as well?" Draco said with a calmness that surprised even him considering the hurricane of emotions that was carving a path through his heart.

"It will be discussed should her father wish it. Though, if I may suggest something," Lucius moved towards the door and looked at his son with a look that said this was no suggestion, "I would not see that boy anymore. You can now consider yourself engaged Draconius. Behave like it." With that the Malfoy Patriarch threw open the door and left the room in a flurry of his perfectly tailored long coat.

* * *

Right so, here it is, my lovely. I hope you enjoyed it!! And a cookie to everyone who saw the thing from a previous chapter... :D 

REVIEW


	7. Verse 7

Right so, the Author made a boo-boo... I sceduled thier exam week too early and made Chapter 6 too early... sigh Oh well. Such is the life of University. Anyway, I want to first applogize for taking so freaking long to put this chapter up, but on the bright side, I have chapters 8 _and_ 9 written up and almost typed, so you won't have to wait so long next time. But I have an alterior motive for posting this now on this September the 7th 2007.

Its my birthday!! I'm 21!! This is my birthday present to all of you who read this today and review! Anyway, thanks for not getting agravated (or at least not sending me messages about being agravated) and patient. I hope you enjoy!

With out further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

**Monday December 5th**

"Trust me, if I could get out of this situation now I would."

"Well, we need to think of something before you graduate."

"That is four years from now you realize that, don't you?"

"Yes, thank you I do in fact know that."

A knock sounded at the door. "Drake! We need to practice that new song; Sev is coming to rehearsal today."

The blonde junior sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yah, I know. I'm coming."

The door opened, showing Hermione's face. "I know that you two are trying to figure out what to do with your less than satisfactory situation, but Draco, you've been ignoring everything…"

"I know Hermione." He snapped, before he groaned and sat heavily on his bed.

"Christina…"

Christina Biagi stood up from the seat that she had been occupying. "Of course, we can finish this later. We do have some time after all." She walked out of the room with a calculated purpose pausing in the door frame looking to the right and nodded sadly, acknowledging a person in the hall before exiting the dorm to the left.

Hermione walked into the room and crossed her arms under her chest. "Draco. Dwelling over this isn't going to make it any better. You have four years to figure a way out of this. In the mean time you've been ignoring everything and everyone. It's getting to be unhealthy."

"Well Hermione." Draco snapped and stood up raising himself to his full height and looked down at his friend, "I came back from a miserable break. My father, the asshole that he is introduced me to some of his darker business partners and I was…" he broke off took two steps away to the side and turned away from his friend. "I'll be at the practice room in a few minutes. I'll see you there Hermione."

The bushy haired girl stood in the spot, as if unable to move, she was so shocked. She did however manage to move when a gentle hand brushed her shoulder. "'Mione, I'll take it from here." Harry smiled softly and looked at his boyfriend who was facing the wall, one hand bracing his leaning body, the other in a pocket.

She sagged. "Thanks Harry." She said just as quietly back.

Once Hermione had left the room Harry kept staring at the back of Draco's head, before speaking, "Draco…"

"I can't keep going like this Ver. What the hell am I supposed to do? He sent the documents today. They're iron clad. Neither of us can get around it…"

Harry opened his mouth in an attempt to say something to his despairing boyfriend when Draco snapped around and caught him with his mouth open. "Don't you dare tell me that it will be okay. I will not here that from you. I'm working to fix this so that I can be with you. Be with you with out having to hide from my family, from the world! I will not relegate you to the 'mistress'" Draco practically spat the word, "position in my life. So don't you dare tell me it will be okay until I fix this." Draco's silver eyes were glowing with intensity as he stared at Harry, his shoulders hunched as he leaned down and towards Harry.

Harry's back straightened almost painfully, his eyes showing all the sadness he felt for his boyfriend. He stayed silent for a few minutes staring intently at a slightly out of breath Draco before he spoke slowly, softly and carefully. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to tell you to calm down. You're pushing everyone away from you, even me." He took a step forward slowly towards Draco and put a gentle hand on his boyfriend's unshaven chin and softly kissed his lips, pulling away almost immediately and stepped back. "If you need me, I'll be n one of the practice rooms with Maria to stand in for Chris since he's off campus this weekend. After that I have Choir and I don't know what after that." Harry still spoke in the same soft and soothing tones and took his hand off of Draco's face with one final caress and went to walk out the door.

"Ver…" Draco's voice sounded pitiful as Harry stood in the door frame, his pensive face turned back to look at Draco, vibrant green eyes asking a silent question. "I…" Draco was at a loss for words, but felt his whole being lighten, as if a heavy pack was taken off when Harry smiled and patted the door frame on his way out.

The white blonde sat heavily on his bed sighing and put his head in his hands. Harry had been right, he needed to calm down, or else nothing would go right. His first thought to solving the issue of being engaged had gone to his trust fund. Unfortunately as soon as he remembered that, he immediately had to dismiss it because it didn't mature until his 25th birthday which was still four years off and his father would see him safely married before his birthday in June. He even considered a divorce, but even keeping up the pretense of being engaged and then married to Christina would strain his relationship with Harry, and he wouldn't do that to him. Not after all that Harry had already gone through.

Draco fell back on to his pillow and moved his body into a sleep position, kicking one of his shoes off in the direction of his door which hadn't closed totally when Harry left, shutting it with a resounding thud. He then let himself fall into an exhausted and dreamless sleep completely forgetting about the rehearsal he had.

Harry walked down the shaded paths of Bishop College rapping his light jacket tighter around himself, silently cursing himself for not grabbing one of his heavier sweatshirts instead of the jacket. He shifted the guitar case on his shoulder as he walked up the steps of the Bislerli practice building. Reaching into his pocket for his wallet he pulled it out and was about to swipe his ID card through this lock when he heard his name being called and turned around.

"Harry! I'm glad I caught you before you went in!" Maria said as she jogged up the stairs to stand beside him. "You know how it gets when some one goes in there with out a designated room to meet people in. Everyone gets lost." She smiled brightly and Harry returned it readily.

"I do know that. But I was going to wait for you inside. And if you didn't show up after awhile, I'd have left." Harry said sticking his tongue out at the junior girl.

"You are a brat." But her smile only brightened in response. "Shall we go in then? Out of the cold and into the," She paused dramatically and said with wide eyes and wiggly fingers, "The Bislerli Triangle!"

The two singers stared at each other for a moment before bursting into hysterics, Harry calmed down first opening the building before he turned to Maria as she stepped into the building and asked, "Do you want one of the sound proof or regular rooms?"

She paused listening to the surroundings, before saying, that she'd prefer the regular rooms and lead the way down one of the first hallways looking for an open room. As it was getting close to finals and their Winter Concert the practice room in the building were almost always full and students had taken to practicing anywhere and everywhere on campus; hallways, bathrooms, the gym locker rooms, the silent rules were even bent for the library. The pair ended up trekking up to the fourth floor before they found an open one.

"I thought we were never going to find one!" Maria said sighing in relief as she sank down onto the bench of the small piano that was in every room in the building.

Harry grabbed the other chair in the room and a music stand that stood in the corner and pulled out his green electric Fender, Dragon, and hooked it up to the small amp that was also, in every room, and smiled at Maria with an expectant look. "You have the sheet music right?"

All blood rushed from Maria's face before it rushed back creating a bright pink blush t hat covered her entire face. "Oh shit. I'll be back as soon as I can." She rushed to the door and stopped to glare at Harry, "Don't move from this room and don't tell anyone I did this." And with that, she ran out the door leaving Harry laughing and shaking his head.

He started plucking out notes, putting Dragon in tune and began playing chords while he waited for the junior to return. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Harry looked up at the window in the door, smiled and waved in Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much." Hermione said leaning up against the wall and smiled, "What are you up to?" Harry smirked, "Waiting for Maria to get back. She forgot something in her room and rand back to get it. I'm standing in for Chris while he's off campus."

Ron nodded, "Cool man." He suddenly looked serious," Hey, how's Draco doing? 'Mione said he was still a bit snippish earlier and he didn't come to the rehearsal we just had."

Sobering, Harry sighed, "I think he'll be okay, and guilty that he missed the rehearsal. But this ha hit him really hard. I think he thinks this will ruin our relationship." He ran a hand through his thick black hair and let out a deep breath. "He's stressing out about this a little too much. But he's so torn. He wants the opportunities his fathers name will give him, running the Orchestras and music studios is a dream for him; so he doesn't want to get disowned. And yet at the same time, he wants to stop bring his fathers puppet. It's choosing between a rock and a hard place."

Hermione gave a cry smile. "I can see how that'd affect him. He would try and choose between those. I've known him for almost seven years now," Harry shot her a confused look so she clarified before going on, "I met him in high school, freshman year. We went to the same boarding school. I was on scholarship, he wasn't, but we got along really well. Strangely enough, it was because we were always competing for the top placement in school either in grades or on the stage. Anyway, in all the years I've known him, he's been trying to figure out a way out of his fathers grasp, but wanting what he could get through him." She sighed heavily and shook her head.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I still think he could act less like a drama queen." He said startling the two other occupants of the room, who stared at him silently before laughing hysterically. After a second, Ron joined in and when they calmed down Ron smiled widely, "In other topics, Hermione and I were wondering if you had any time later this afternoon. We know you have choir, but if afterwards you had some time, we need your vocal talents."

Harry raised his eyebrow, and indication of how much time he spent his boyfriend, and asked, "Yeah I have some times. Why do you need my vocal talents?

"We're writing a son silly." Hermione said, "Neither of us has a voice worth anything and yours is almost perfect for the style of the song we're doing, plus, you can help out with the guitar too."

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it. Do you want to meet I one of the larger rooms downstairs after rehearsal?" Harry said smiling brightly.

"Sounds great. We'll meet you there." Ron reached out and ruffled Harry's hair and laughed. "See ya!"

"Bye Harry!" Hermione said and they both went to the door when Maria came rushing in. They greeted each other and spoke some of meeting for lunch the next day and then Ron and Hermione went out the door.

Maria smiled happily holding up the sheet music, and handed half to Harry. "Okay, so there's the music, we'll start from the beginning, yeah?" She smiled brightly as Harry adjusted the music stand and sheets, when he was done he nodded.

He started playing and after a few measures into the song, Maria's clear voice rang through the room.

_Sometimes I imagine the world without you  
But most time I'm just so happy that I ever found you  
Its a complicated web  
That you weave inside my head  
So much pleasure with such pain  
We always always stay the same_

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive  
I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you_

_You go and then I can finally breath in  
Cuz baby I know in the end you're never leaving  
Well we rarely ever sane  
I drive you crazy and you do the same  
But your fire fills my soul  
And it warms me up like no one knows_

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive  
I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you  
_

They ran through the song once and Maria smiled. "That sounded great Harry. Can we start at the measure before the first refrain? I want to work on that, its sounding a little strange."

Harry nodded and began playing.

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive  
I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you  
_

Harry smiled and looked up, "Maybe if you changed those few notes, that way, it wouldn't sound so disjointed." He said pointing to a measure in the middle of the refrain.

Maria considered it and nodded, "'Kay then, we'll do this…" She pulled a pencil out of her hair and marked points on the sheet and then they went through the song again. "Much better, thanks." She said with a smile.

They went on like that for awhile before Harry looked down at his watch. "Shit! I'm going to be so late!! Madame Hooch is going to murder me!" He spoke quickly as he packed up his guitar. "I'm sorry Maria! I'll talk to you later!" And with that he rushed out the door leaving a chuckling, chestnut haired junior mezzo-soprano to pick up the pieces of sheet music that had fallen in the rush Harry had been in to get to choir.

Harry had to run down four flights of stairs, down the main path, through the short cut in the student center, and up two more flights in the St. Paul Lecture building, that was really just two huge flat rooms with intense acoustics on each of the three floors for all of the large band, orchestra and choir classes. When he reached the door to the class Harry was breathing heavily and cursed as he heard the choir starting their warm-ups. He decided that it was already too late for him to slip in unnoticed so he took a second to regain a normal breathing pattern and heart rated, fixed his wind blown hair and adjusted the guitar strap and opened the door quietly as he could.

"You are late Mr. Potter." Madame Hooch said sternly with out looking at the door..

Harry winced, "I know, I'm sorry Madame." He put his guitar case on the wall and quickly took his place among the tenors.

The silver haired professor gave him a stern glance before resuming the warm-ups. When they finished Madame Hooch began her announcements. "As you are all no doubt aware, the Winter Concert is the first day of Finals. For you, it will be your choir final, your orchestra final, and your band final, depending on which of those you are in. It is at this concert that I ask the four section leaders to pick one of their own for a solo. Section leaders step forward."

Harry stepped forward from the tenors. Christina stepped forward for the sopranos as well as Dean Tomas for the basses and Lavender Brown for the altos. Dean Christina and Lavender all looked at each other and unanimously pointed at Harry. Lavender saying, "Madame Hooch we choose Harry Potter as the soloist."

Before Harry even had a chance to argue, Madame Hooch nodded, and turned behind her to pick up the music, Very well then. The son we'll be doing is an arrangement of 'Keep Holding On' a contemporary song, performed by Avril Lavigne. It was originally done with an orchestra, but we will bee doing it a cappella. You have a few moments to look through the music before we go through it once." Which she had been speaking she passed the music to the section leaders and one very stunned Harry.

Several minutes later she hit the opening notes on the piano and the choir hummed, committing their note to memory. The versus and the first refrain were to be sung by Harry as a solo, with a rather intricate source of harmony behind him until the second refrain when the choir joined in a four voices in one.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

After they ran trough the song she had them go through it again, stopping them at parts, requesting the sopranos to re-sing a part, and the basses another, before starting the song over again only to have the professor start picking on Harry specifically and the altos, before turning her wrath on the tenors telling them that they seemed like they weren't even trying because Harry wasn't there to lift them up.

When the hour and a half rehearsal/class ended everyone was exhausted and grumbling about something or going to top by the library café and get a hot beverage for their poor abused throats.

Harry went to pick up his guitar and turned to see Deal, Lavender and Christina smiling at him, "You three are evil." He gave them a mock glare before saying, "Anyone want to get a tea before my throat brakes? I have another rehearsal in a little while. His glare slowly turning into a smile as he spoke.

The four section leaders laughed and walked out the get tea from the library, Dean and Lavender taking the lead leaving Harry and Christina behind them. It was an awkward silence.

Christina spoke first. "Harry… You know I would never…"

Harry held up his hand, "Please, I know. Your families are different; your fathers especially. I don't blame this on you. I'm sure you had nothing to do wit this. Draco's father is just a bit of a bastard." He said the lat with no little sarcasm.

Christina let out a dry laugh. "His isn't the only one. My father knows I already have someone. He just doesn't approve." She stopped speaking for a while as they walked into the library and waited in line to order, "Daddy doesn't like that Adam is not from money. He… he owns a garage and rides motocross. Daddy doesn't think that Adam is good for me, and now he's effectively maneuvered me into a marriage I don't want. I haven't told Adam yet. I don't know how…" When she got to the front to of the line she ordered a medium green tea an, paid and waited for Harry to order his own black tea and pay.

When they stepped away from the counter Harry told Dean and Lavender that he and Christina were leaving and that they'd see them at dinner. The bass and soprano stopped arguing about the merits of their vocal parts in the song, just long enough to say by and see you later, before they started in on each other again. Rolling his e eyes he gave Christina a sardonic smile and lead her out of the library and back to the Bislerli practice building.

They were standing on the steps slowly drinking the hot liquids, letting it sooth their throats before Harry said anything to break the silence. "I think that there is really only one way for this to be resolved." He gave Christina a long look letting their eyes do the talking. When the reasoning behind his stare hit her, Christina's face was a mixture of astonishment and wonder.

She took a sip of her tea, schooling her features to a neutral expression. "Well then. If that's the way it has to be. I'll have to talk to him about it, but I'll let you know how it goes." Nodding hear head slightly she gave him a small waver and walked away.

Harry nodded back and pulled out his ID card, again, and swiped himself into the building and walked into, going directly the second floor and started looking through all the small windows in the doors looking for Ron and Hermione. When he found them, he knocked and went in at their waves. "Hey guys." His voice croaked slightly and he coughed, "Sorry, Madame Hooch was evil today." He smiled charmingly and scratched the back of his head with his free hand before removing the guitar from his shoulder propping it up on the wall.

Laughing Ron shook his head, "Man, that woman is always evil." He twirled one of his drum sticks as he sat behind a standard drum set, Hermione sat in from of the standard piano and smiled brightly.

"Okay, so, while you're letting your voice recover and finish your tea, I'll tell you about the song." She said starting in on business, handing him several sheets of music and gestured of him to sit in the free chair. Harry took the papers ad sat down taking the last sip of the tea as he did so. "This song is four our Modern Song writing class, it's kind of ballad-y and very smooth. Basically it's a bout a person who is having problems being adventurous and the singer is telling him how they can still have adventures indoors, before saying that they best thing they could do for themselves is to leave the house. Professionally speaking, I think it's one of those songs that really move the listener and helps them to feel not so alone."

Harry sat there listening to her as he looked at the lyrics and notes. It was a beautifully written song. "This looks amazing guys." He said as he took the last gulp of tea and put the cup on the floor next to the chair. He hummed the first few bars with perfect pitch ad smiled. "I'm really excited for this."

Ron grinned widely. "It's technically our final project for the class. We're supposed to perform it, lay it down on a track and do it all the editing our selves. We asked if it would be okay if we had non outside singer do it, and Professor Vector said it was cool, so we asked you."

"I'm really flattered." Harry said honestly. As a freshman being asked to perform for a Junior or Senior project it was a big deal, it very rarely happened and only when the freshman was extra ordinarily talented, and already he'd been asked for two separate projects for very different projects.

"Yes well, don't let it go to you head. We don't want you turning into Draco after all." Don said cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked her friend upside the head, gently. "If we're done chit chatting? Can we go through it once?"

Both boys sobered up and nodded. Ron started playing and Hermione was lightly playing in the background behind him. Harry followed along and started singing.

_Check your pulse it's proof _

_that you're not listening to_

_The call your life's been issuing you_

_The rhythm of a line of idle days_

_Scared of a world outside _

_you should go explore_

_Pull all the shades _

_and wander the great indoors_

_The great indoors_

_Lamplight makes the shadows play_

_And posters take the walls away_

_The T.V. is your window pane_

_The view won't let you down_

_So put your faith in a late night show_

_I bet you didn't even know_

_Depends on how far out you go_

_The channel numbers change_

_Scared of a world outside you should go explore_

_Pull all the shades and wander the great indoors_

_Though lately I can't blame you_

_I have seen the world_

_And sometimes wish your room had room for two_

_So go unlock the door_

_And find what you are here for_

_Leave the great indoors_

_Leave the great indoors_

_Check your pulse it's proof _

_that you're not listening to_

_The call your life's been issuing you_

_The rhythm of a line of idle days _

After they went though it once, Hermione smiled brightly. "This is going to be a fantastic track when we record it."

They went through it several more times, taking breaks to fix a second or two adjust a note or a word choice, and were there for a few hours reworking n it. Suddenly Ron's stomach started to growl. Harry and Hermione stopped mid-sentence to look at him. Ron shrugged and said, "Well I think we've been at this long enough. Pansy is probably wondering where I am as, according to my stomach, its dinner time."

The three of them laughed and gathered d up their things and walked out the door, narrowly avoiding three people who saw them leaving ran into the room that had just been vacated.

As they walked out of the building they ran into Pansy and Blaise. "Hey Harry! Wanna join us for dinner?" We're going to Ors," Blaise said as he came up and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Yeah, come and chat with us. I think Seamus, Nev, Pavarti and Hannah are down there too." Andy said smiling reaching for, and grabbing Ron's hand.

Harry though for a second before shaking his head. "Naw, I think I'm gonna go check on Draco. See how he's doing."

Pansy smiled. "When I went to see if he wanted to go to dinner he was sleeping. But he might, no scratch that, he'd very much it if you went to see him."

Smiling softly, Harry said bye to his friends and went towards his dorm building as they went to the smaller of the two cafeterias on campus. He breathed in the crisp late November air and sighed walking back through the shaded pathways of the campus. He watched groups of people walking along singing in harmony and others arguing about different aesthetics of song writing. When he got to his ivy covered building he took out his lanyard and shuffled for the correct key to opening the door and stepped inside the side entrance. Taking the stairs two at time, he raced up to the third floor where he lived. He entered the hall to the normal muffled sound of instruments and voices and people studying the common room. He waved at them and then quietly opened the door to Draco's room, ignoring the coos from the girls on the blush leather couches and shut the door quietly behind him.

Draco's room was dark and quiet, the normally bright room with its strange artistic posters, full length mirror, impeccably clean desk and tidy book shelves was in shadow. Harry carefully put Dragon down against he wall, took his shoes and coat off and tiptoed over to the edge of the raised bed and brushed the strand of silky blonde hair off his boyfriends face. At the light touch, Draco's silver eyes fluttered opening surprise only to soften and smile when he saw it was Harry. "Hey there." His voice was thick with sleep.

Harry smiled. "Hey to you too." He kissed Draco lightly on the lips, "Scootch over."

Draco blinked. "Why?"

"So I can get it with you. Duh." Harry said softly, with a s shy smile.

"Oh well then." Draco grinned and moved farther away from the edge of the bed and closer to the other side, pulling his covers down and climbed under opening his arms to his beautiful boyfriend.

Harry had taken off his glasses and put them on the dresser and then climbed in with Draco. Snuggling in closer to the warmth of his boyfriend.

Wrapping his arm tight around the smaller man Draco sighed contentedly.

Right before Draco drifted off to sleep again he heard Harry say, "Draco, You might want to stay away from your godfather tomorrow."

He yawned, Why?"

"Because you missed rehearsal."

* * *

And once again, if you review, mebe give me 20 or so reviews I will update faster! The longer it takes you to get those reviews up the longer it will take me to post the next chapter! 

Much Love! SW


	8. Verse 8

Dearest Readers, I would first off like to say thank you to all my faithful reviewers and those who pleaded me to update soon. I offer little excuses other than those of a busy college senior who managed to find herself excessively busy with classes and extracurriculars, then to be stupid enough to leave her notebook full of her chapters at school over break. You find me returned to school and finally with time to finish typing the damn chapter.

I was told in a review by **MyOriginalIntent **that I had neglected to put in the song credits for the last chapter. I endevour to do so now, and to tell you of the ones in this chapter.

With in Verse 7 is (in order) "I'm Feeling You" by Santana and Michelle Branch, "The Great Indoors" by John Mayer, and "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. With in Verse 8 is (in order again) "Tamarindio" by Adrian Quesada and Ocote Soul Sounds, "All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey, "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia, and "Angel of Death" by Thin Lizzy. None of these songs belong to me. Sadly.

Once again, dearest readers, I would like to apologize excessively for the lateness of this chapter and hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

**Saturday December 17th**

'Only one more. That's it. Just one more. And then it's done.' Harry thought to himself as he walked back to his room after an intense last minute cram session in the library with several of the people from his History of Music Pre-1700 class. He had just finished cramming a few more dates and names into his mind and as trudging through the snow back to his room to take a quick break and do some packing for the long train ride home. A she walked into the side door he a pile of snow landed on to op of him, he cursed and shook off his head and brushed of his shoulders and banged his shoes against the door frame. "Why the hell did I have to pick a school in snow country? I hate it at home, I hate it here… what made me think it was going to be any different…" He grumbled out loud.

"Well I think that some part of you knew that I'd be here." An amused voice came from the stairwell. Draco smiled, barely holding in the laugher as he walked down to greet his boyfriend. "Hey there, how was the cramming?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "For History of Music? Painful. Incredibly and wildly painful"

Draco laughed and gave Harry a lingering soft kissed when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I remember that final, it was more long than anything else. I wouldn't stress your self over it too much. Since you've studied, you'll be fine. He zipped up his winter jacket and kissed Harry again. "Now, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat, I have my final group performance thing with Sev."

"Aaww, no fun." Harry said a little childishly. "We had ours yesterday. So good luck! What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing a variation on Adrian Quesaro's 'Tamarindo'. Its really cool, Latin beats, mixed with classical instruments. A really fun piece." Draco adjusted the violin case on his shoulder.

Harry looked at the case before grinning. "Well, I hope you and Dante enjoy yourselves and don't get too cold."

"Oh we won't. Dante's got an extra layer in there to make sure of that. What are you going to do before the test?"

"Just pack my travel bag. Since Siri and Remy picked up the stuff I was bringing home after the concert, I've got relatively little to bring home. Just the laptop, a few books, you know, stuff like that." Harry smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you back here after your test?" Draco asked.

"Yep. Good luck" Harry leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth smiling as he rushed past him taking the stairs two at a time.

"You too!" Draco laughed and walked outside into the cold. The trees glistened snow covered, the boughs bowing under the pressure of the intense amount of stow that was slowly turning to ice. Yet Draco took no notice of the currier and Ives scene before him. His only thoughts were of this last final.

Unlike most colleges, the final schedule oat Bishop College was packed until the end for each student. Having only 1,000 students, the college was able to ensure that each student had at least one exam every day for the full seven days of finals. They would have a minimum of five classes, a Winter Concert and private group evaluations; the Winter Concert was the first final for all students for all four years. All the other finals were scheduled accordingly, each group having an assigned time to meet with their advisor.

So thinking only of this last final exam Draco walked to the Bislerli Practice Building opened it with a practice d swipe of his ID card brought out long before he reached Bislerli. He walked up to the second floor where the drum sets and larger rooms were and went to the assigned room to greet his group. "Hey guys." Draco said placing Dante on one of the open chairs and shrugged off his jacket warming has hand after he had hung the jacket on the back of the chair.

"Hey yourself." Hermione pulled a cup of hot coffee out from behind her and handed it to him. "You never wear gloves." She said by way of explanation as he gave a grateful but curious glance when he took the cup.

"You know me far too well.' He said happily taking the offered cup and sighed in relief as the warmth of the liquid began to disperse through his finger tips. "But I love you so much for it."

"Why the hell don't you wear gloves Draco?" Pansy looked egad, "And how have we never noticed this?"

"I don't wear them because I just don't, and because during the winter, in fact during the whole year, I usually get to the places before you or bring a cup of hot tee or coffee with me, How Hermione knew that I was going to need one today, I'll never know." Draco said sipping the coffee and flexing his hand, moving them to get the blood circulation going faster.

"I think that's going to be my present to you this year. A pair of nice leather Italian gloves. Brown I think," Blaise said, thoughtfully tapping his flute against his lips.

"I don't know about leather gloves, but mom would be more than happy to make you a pair of mittens." Ron said teasingly.

Draco shuddered. "If your mother comes near me with a pair of mittens made from that scratchy wool she makes those sweaters out of, I'll never speak to you again Ronald Weasley"

The group laughed and Draco's hands were finally warm enough to start doing the warm ups for the song. Several minutes after they started the warm up, the door opened revealing a very bundled up Severus Snape. He glowered at the five of them before he moved aside to show Headmaster Dumbledore standing behind him. All small talk and playing stopped.

Snape coughed, "Headmaster Dumbledore wished to view this particular group final today. I hope you don't disappoint."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled brightly as he sat down in the open chair. "Thank you for allowing me to be here. I'm here only to observe. Please, go on."

Nodding as he took off his long jacket Snape looked to Draco. "Tell me about the piece."

Stepping forward Draco put his violin in the rest position under his arm and began to explain the piece they had chose. "As you know, as a group we pride ourselves on selecting different kinds of songs fro each of our performances an d finals, For this particular piece, 'Tamarindio,', first performed by Adrien Quesada and Ocote Soul Sounds from the soundtrack for "El Nino y el Sol". We had to arrange it so that it could fit the different instruments of the group. In this piece, the main focus is on the piano, drums, and flute. After listening to the song several times, we found away to make the violin and cello work with in the song, provided they were electric instruments."

He paused and turned to accept several sheets of music from Hermione, both the original and their arrangement. "Here you can see the difference and now we'll play you the difference." He nodded back to Hermione who pulled out a set of speakers and her iPod and pushed play. After the song ended the five juniors waited for a few moments as Severus wrote several things in a book and waited for his nod to continue. When he nodded they began to play their own version of the song. Basically the same, but also undeniably different.

When they finished, Dumbledore clapped happily as Snape made several notes on the music on his lap. "Wonderful, Wonderful! And absolutely superb piece, and fabulously arranged." Dumbledore said enthusiastically.

Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Pansy, smiled brightly and said in perfect unison as they bowed slightly, "Thank you sir."

* * *

Harry looked at the clock on his desk when he got to his room that he had much more time before his final than he had originally thought. So he turned on his TV and went about packing the last few things he needed to bring home. He pulled out his travel bag with a super cushioned pocket for his laptop of tout of the closet and put in his notebook, various wires and chords for charging things; like his iPod, phone and camera. 

He was putting several books into his bag when a knock came from the half opened door. He looked up and smiled "Hey there. Come on in."

In walked one of his hall mates, Anna Bowden, a fellow vocal major and song writing minor with, with a shy smile. "Hey Harry. Getting ready to go home?" She asked leaning against his desk.

"Yep, Sirius and Remus took most of my clothes back already, so I'm lucky that I don't have to worry about that." He said.

"Yeah, my parents did the same thing. My moms actually here and I'm getting ready to go. But I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" She said lowering her eyes and letting her voice trail off.

"Sure whats up?" Harry asked, bending his knees so he could look at her face.

"Well," Anna said lifting her head up slightly, "I was wondering, well hoping really, if you would look at a song I wrote this past week. It was one of those random things, something I had to get out, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But, why me?" Harry looked confused.

Anna's head shot up in surprise. "Harry, you're the best student in our class! Everyone wants your opinion on their work! Didn't you know that?"

Taken a back, Harry stumbled backward to sit on his bed, looking totally shocked. "No, no I didn't… I mean, I… I don't think I'm all that…"

Anna started laughing. "Oh wow. I was so nervous about asking you! And you don't even know how good you are! If I haven't boosted your ego too much, would you be willing to look at it over break?" She took several sheets of folded music out of her back pocket and held them out to him, "My number is on the first page along with my e-mail. So don't forget!" He took it smiling just as a faint "_Anna! Honey! Time to go!_" came from the common room. "Look, I'll see you after break yah? Have a great Christmas!" She said as she turned out of the door and ran into the stairwell.

Harry simply stood there holding the folded music in his hand stunned. He had no idea that he was thought to be the best in the class. Shaking himself out of it he put the music into his backpack and looked at the time. He wrinkled his nose and swore it was time to head over to the Karenin Academic building for his last final, locking the door shrugging his coat back on and rushed outside in hopes he wouldn't be late.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch that Harry and Draco met up at the Dorms. Draco had eaten an early lunch with his group celebrating the presumed success of their final and t he end of their fall semester. Harry had had a quick late lunch after his own last final before running back to his room to see Draco. When he got there he found Draco not back yet and grinned, and idea forming in his mind. He wrote a quick note on his boyfriend's door message board and went into his room to get ready. 

When Draco returned to his room he grinned as he read the note on his door.

"Come to my room when you get back.

Ver"

Chuckling he smiled and quickly went into his room shucking his coat off and grabbed something off his dresser before going to his black haired boyfriends room. As he knocked he entered at the soft "Come in". Draco could have died happily at that moment and not been sad about it. Harry sat on his bed in red and green boxers, his acoustic Jewel, an elf hat, and not much else. The blonde stood agog at the sight and numbly shut the door behind him.

Harry grinned. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present."

"If you have a picture of yourself like that, that would be the most wonderful thing in the world." Draco said breathlessly.

Throwing his head back in laughter Harry shook his head, "No, but I'm sure the mental image will keep you company through the moth long separation. Now for the second half."

He started strumming his guitar and singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

Draco could barely stand when Harry had finished singing. "Ver, I think that was the best Christmas present I've ever had. I feel like mine isn't good enough anymore." He sat down shakily on the bed as Harry put the guitar at the head of the bed. Draco pulled out a small blue box with a white ribbon on it and handed silently to Harry who was pulling on his dark brown Bishop College sweatshirt which had been on his pillow.

Blinking Harry took the box and opened it slowly, first untying the ribbon, trying to rationalize the recognizable colors before gasping at the at the silver Tiffany Co. writing on the top and gave Draco a wary look. "Draco… I can't…"and tried to give it back, only to have the box given back with a slight push.

"Yes," Draco said gently, "you can."

Harry took a deep breath and opened the box revealing a thick plain silver band with a very simple etching of two swirls on either side of a line. Draco took it out and put it on Harry's right middle finger.

"It fits perfectly…" He said in awe looking at it on his olive skin.

Draco chuckled. "I've spent a lot of time admiring those hands Ver. I think I'd be able to get the size right." He pulled the smaller man closer to him wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple.

They sat like that for several minutes simply enjoying the closeness of each other until Harry looked at the clock. "Shit… Drake, I've gotta go… I have to catch the train!" He pushed himself off the bed and started the last minute packing; putting Jewel back in her carry case, his laptop in his backpack, pulled on his jeans, put his Razor phone his pocket and his black iPod into his back pocket. Draco watched the dance of his boyfriend moving around the room unplugging everything and shutting the window shade with various degrees of amusement and sadness.

"I'm really sorry I can't visit over break." Draco said as he watched Harry put the buds of his earphones into his front pocket while putting the laptop wire into his carry-sack.

Harry stopped moving around and walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a long but chaste kiss. When he pulled back he put both hands on Draco's cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes, being uncharacteristically strong. "Draco, if I've said it once, I've said it at least ten times in the past two days, its fine. I understand, I'll be fine. And it's not like we can't talk on the phone or e-mail or anything. All will be well. I'll see you in January." He gave his boyfriend another quick kiss before going back to his packing and was about to open the door with Draco in hand when his door burst open. Seamus and Neville stood outside, Seamus looking more than a little annoyed.

"YOU were supposed to be downstairs five minutes ago mister!" Seams said, his normally light Irish accent growing thicker with every word. Harry had the grace to look sheepish before giving Draco one last kiss and a good bye as he was pulled away, barely able to lock his door.

Watching the three boys leave chatting Draco smiled softly as they made their way to the train station where they would hop onto the Amtrak back East. He couldn't leave until all his residents left.

* * *

Neville had gotten off in Philadelphia and Seamus had only recently departed in New York Penn Station leaving Harry all by his lonesome for another hour before he got off at the Stamford Station in Connecticut and had to wait for another thirty minutes before the train actually left Penn Station. He started searching around in his bag for one of the books and found the forgotten sheets of music that Anna had given to him to look over. He unfolded them and gave it a quick once over before he allowed himself to get fully immersed in the music. He started to hear the guitars and drums as they started off the song and ran through the whole song. Committing them to memory Harry went back and listened to the lyrics as the song played in his mind. 

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around  
Like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know,  
Don't seem to care  
What your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's whats going on,  
Nothing's fine I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. Torn._

_There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
I've a lot of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn._

When Harry put down the song the train had already begun to move and he sighed. When the song was actually sung, it would be incredibly moving. Anna had put a lot of thought into it, not to mention a lot of emotion. She had obviously been through a lot to have written int.

Looking up he saw a conductor walking by and pulled her over with a soft, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

She smiled down at him, "Yes?"

"What's the next stop?"

"That would be Stamford dear."

"About how long until we get there would you say?" Harry asked as he started to gather his things.

"Oh, I'd say about ten minutes." She replied.

"Thank you!" He said smiling and the conductor continued down the aisle.

Finished gathering his things he stood up and walked over to the door put in his headphones and leaned against the doors and watched Greenwich fly by. He looked at his watched and realized that the train was early and that more than likely Sirius wouldn't be there yet and would be late for the original time anyway. Pulling out his cell he dialed the house and when he got no answer he called both Remus and Sirius' phones getting no answer there either and just assumed they would be late. He sighed and looked out the windows again watching ass Stamford Station took over his view. It was 7:45pm and the station was relatively deserted and the area by the street where Harry had walked to wait for his guardians was fairly dark. He was just about to fish out his cell phone and call them again when he heard a smooth sinister voice from his left. A voice he had heard twice before.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here boys. Why it's our favorite little boy." A dark chuckle came and Harry shuddered as he looked over to his side and for the first time actually saw the mans face.

His scream was muffled by two large men and his possessions were thrown with him into one of the dark alley ways where he was quickly thrown and pinned to the ground face down, his pants ripped off him.

The last thing he heard as his head was banged onto the ground was the Thin Lizzy song "Angel of Death" and the laughter of the man above him.

_A holocaust the likes of which  
This planet had never seen  
Now, I ask you  
Do you believe this to be true?_

_I was standing by the bedside  
The night that my father died  
He was crying out in pain  
To his God he said, have mercy, mercy!_

_His body was riddled with a disease  
Unknown to man so he expected no cure  
But before he died that night  
He was lost, insane_

* * *

_Vie seen a fire start in Frisco  
The day that the earth quaked  
I've seen buildings a-blazing  
Throwing up in flames_

_I heard men, women and children  
Crying out to their God for mercy  
But their God didn't listen  
So they were burned alive_

_They went down, down, deep underground  
In the great disaster_

_I was hanging out in Berlin  
In the year one thousand nine hundred and thirty nine  
I've seen Hitler's storm troopers  
March right across the maginot line_

_I've seen two world wars  
I've seen men send rockets out into space  
I foresee a holocaust  
An angel of death descending to destroy the human race_

_Down, down, deep underground  
A great disaster_

_In the sixteenth century there was a French philosopher  
By the name of Nostradamus  
Who prophesized that in the late twentieth century  
An angel of death shall waste this land_

_A holocaust the likes of which  
This planet had never seen  
Now, I ask you  
Do you believe this to be true?_

_I was standing by the bedside  
The night that my father died  
He was crying out in pain  
To his God he said, have mercy, mercy!_

_His body was riddled with a disease  
Unknown to man so he expected no cure  
But before he died that night  
He was lost, insane_

_He went down, down, deep underground  
A great disaster_

_You'll go down, down, deep underground  
A great disaster_

_I think they've got now!_

Draco frowned as his iPod started playing the song as he drove do his mothers house. His forehead wrinkled and he looked at the screen. "I didn't know I had this song."

He changed the song and kept driving along the dark stretch of rural highway.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!!! I shant place a review number request, because I can't be entirely sure when the next chapter will come up and be done. I can only hope it will be sooner rather than later. I would also love to explain away the I 'spoke' at the top. I've been reading a little bit too much Jane Austen and watching the PBS films every Sunday. I enjoy them excessively.

Anyway. Enjoy. Good times all around. Enjoy. Review. Cookies to all who review. :D Danke!


	9. Verse 9

HUZZAH!! The much wanted and awaited update!!! I'm so thrilled to have gotten this done!! Its not very revised, so any reviews with bits I can fix will be welcomed and appreciated. Unless of course someone wants to beta for me, in which case I'll be taking applications directly. :) Anyway, I want to apologize for the terrible delay in updates. As usual real life took over and created issues for me. It was unpleasant. Mass drama and all that jazz. Anyway, here it is, the update. Enjoy!!

Oh, and the songs are (in order) _Carrion _by Fiona Apple, _Bleed _by Anna Nalick and _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ by George Harrison.

On a side note, Dee and Ryo are from FAKE a manga and I totally DO NOT own that. In any way. So please don't sue me.

* * *

**Friday December 23****rd**

"Have you talked to him recently?" asked the grey haired man in glasses sitting in an overly plush leather chair with his khaki clad legs crossed hands resting on his knee.

Harry snorted. He wore an overly large baggy long sleeve shirt and hugely baggy jeans resembling the old Jinkos. His hair was hidden beneath a black cotton cap that came down to cover his ears.

The elderly man sighed. "I realize that this is a sensitive subject for you Harry, but if he's become such an integral part of your life you're going to have to return his calls at one point."

"I know." Harry said as he shifted on the leather chair into a cross legged position, he looked at his guitar next to him and opened his mouth before shutting it again.

"What is it?" the therapist asked.

Harry sat silently for several minutes before speaking, his eyes never leaving the guitar case of Jewel. "I just don't understand it. I mean, why does this always happen to me? I was thrown on the ground and raped. Again and again and again, Jewel was thrown against the wall and managed to make it out of the experience whole and unscratched. It just seems like my father was watching out for the god fucking guitar and not me! His son!" He paused taking in several shaky breaths, "not that I wanted Jewel to be hurt I mean it's the only tangible thing I have left of my fathers, but…" he paused again taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to staunch the flow of tears that had begun.

When he spoke again his voice was choked and subdued, "But it makes it seem like if there is anyone watching out for me, it cared more about the damn guitar than it does for me." He looked down again, only this time at the silver ring on his right hand, "I mean, I'm used goods right? I'm dirty. I can't possibly be good enough for him. I know I'm not." He started to pull the ring off when his phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Is that him?" the therapist asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"How many times a day does he call?"

"Four or five," came the thick-voiced reply.

"Does he leave messages?"

"Every time." Harry said softly letting the phone and his glasses drop to the floor and buried his face in his hands letting the tears fall silently, his shoulders shaking violently.

The therapist sat back silently in his chair knowing it was better to let the boy cry it out than to try and stop him. He had been Harry's therapist since the first time. He felt for the boy every time this happened. Being raped when one wasn't in a relationship with the rapist was rare, being raped more than once when not in a relationship for no other reason than the rapists enjoyment of the act was even rarer, but Harry's situation was almost unheard of.

When Harry had calmed down the elderly therapist stood up picked up the glasses on the floor and got a glass of water for him and handed it to him with nary a word, the younger man took them with a soft "thank you" and put his glasses back on before taking a sip of the water. As the therapist sat back down Harry spoke softly again "I haven't erased any of the messages. I listen to them all. Same with his emails. No matter how much I don't deserve them, I keep them. He always sounds so worried and caring."

"Maybe he does care, because he is worried." The therapist tried.

Harry snorted, "Yeah right. I believed that I was worth it, worth the risk for someone else to take a chance on. I was reminded just how worthless I really am."

"You aren't worthless Harry. Remember, Anna said that everyone knew you were the best in the class?" the therapist gently reminded him.

"She was just trying to be nice."

The therapist sighed. "I'm sure that's not the case Harry. Now, for your assignment from last session. I wanted you to come in with a song you either wrote or feel expresses how you feel. Can I presume from the fact that you brought in your guitar that you did it?"

"Yah…" Harry said simply.

"Did you write it or did you find it?"

"I wrote it." He said shortly.

"Can I hear it?" The therapist asked. Harry looked towards the door nervously. Following Harry's gaze the he gave the young man a small comforting smile. "Its fine, the static maker is both outside this door and the door to the waiting room. No one will hear it but me. I promise. Harry's shoulders became visibly less tense and his fingers stopped gripping the chair tightly before he leaned down to pick up Jewel.

He started off playing softly before he began to sing just as softly.

_Wont do no good to hold no seance  
Whats gone is gone and you cant bring it back around  
Wont do no good to hold no searchlight  
You cant illuminate what time has anchored down_

_Oh, honey (Ive gone a-)  
Oh, honey (Ive gone a-)  
Oh, honey (Ive gone away)_

_Wont do no good to sing no love song  
No sound could simulate the presence of a man  
Wont do no good asking no questions  
Your divination should acquaint you with the plan_

_Oh, honey (Ive gone a-)  
Oh, honey (Ive gone a-)  
Oh, honey (Ive gone away)_

_My feel for you, boy, is decaying in front of me  
Like the carrion of murdered prey  
And all I want is to save you, honey  
Or the strength to walk away_

_Wont do no good to go no distance  
The space between us is as boundless as the dark  
Wont do no good to throw no fist, babe  
You cant intimidate me back into your arms_

_Oh, honey (Ive gone a-)  
Oh, honey (Ive gone a-)  
Oh, honey (Ive gone away)_

_My feel for you, boy, is decaying in front of me  
Like the carrion of a murdered prey  
And all I want is to save you, honey  
Or the strength to walk away_

_My feel for you, boy, is decaying in front of me  
Like the carrion of a murdered prey  
And all I want is to save you, honey  
Or the strength to walk away_

As the therapist listened he wrote took mental notes of the lyrics pulling out specific sections committing them to memory so he could write them out later.

When Harry finished singing he looked up at the clock and saw that their time was up the therapist noticed as well, "Well Harry, we'll talk about this song next time, on the 26th I believe."

Nodding mutely Harry packed away his guitar and picked up his cell phone before shaking the elder mans hand and walked out the door, down a maple paneled hallway with several other doors lining it, then through another door and into the waiting room. When he opened the door Remus looked up from the book he had brought and smiled softly at his charge. "Ready Pronglet?" Harry nodded and Remus stood up put his hand on his godsons shoulder and lead him out of the old stone office building and into the black Saturn Vue.

Scant seconds after they had pulled out of the parking lot than Remus' cell phone began to ring and he grasped around for his Bluetooth, put it on and answered.

"Hello? … Oh hello Detective." He listened to the voice before sitting up very straight and glanced over at Harry, "I'm sorry, Detective, can you say that for me again?" Another pause, "Yes of course. We'll be there as soon as we can. I'll just have to call Sirius… oh you did? Thank you. Again, we'll be there as soon as possible." He ended the call and looked over at the young man sitting despondently next to him, Remus said slowly, "Harry, it seems that they've found several people who match the description that you gave. They want you to come pick him out from a line up. Are you up to that?" He pulled into one of the side roads and waited for him to answer.

For several moments Harry sat stunned simply looking out the window at the colorful house they'd stopped outside of before he answered, "Yah, I can do that."

Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair "I'm so proud of you Pronglet." Harry shrugged and stared out the window. Changing directions Remus turned the car around and began driving back towards the town center rather than their waterside home. They crossed the bridge into the town shopping center and as they passed all the posh shops and the people doing their last minute shopping before they pulled into the parking lot of the Westport Police Station.

Leaving Jewel in the car Harry grabbed his shoulder bag as he got out of the car and followed closely Remus into the station where both Sirius and Detectives Laytner and Maclean were waiting for them.

"Hey Harry, I'm sure Remus has filled you in on why you're here?" Ryo Maclean, the blonde detective, asked.

Harry nodded not looking very decidedly not at the detective.

"We're ready for you, if you think you're okay to go on?" Dee Laytner asked gently as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder only to have Harry quickly flinch away back towards Remus. Swearing under his breath, Dee said, "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done that. Will you still be okay to come up?"

Harry looked up at Remus who gave him a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder before he looked back down at the ground and nodded.

"Detectives? Can we go up with him?" Sirius asked.

Ryo shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, but its policy that no one related to the victims are in the room, they might feel pressured to simply point someone out to make their guardians happy."

Nodding sadly, Sirius leaned closer to Harry and gave him a kiss on the crown of his head. "We'll be right out here when you're done. Kay?"

Nodding again Harry handed Remus his shoulder bag off and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket handing them to his guardian saying softly, "If he calls, please don't answer…" before he walked slowly, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, over to the Detectives who, careful not to touch him, lead him towards the elevator that would take them to the detention area.

Clutching the shoulder bag tightly Remus went over to the bench and sat down with a loud sigh, head falling into his hands letting Harry's bag fall to the ground spilling out the contents. Sirius went over to his lover and pulled him in closely as he did so Remus rested his head on his partners shoulder allowing tears to fall. Sirius lifted Remus' face and kissed the corner of his eye. "Oh love. He'll be fine. He's our Pronglet. He's a strong boy. Hopefully whomever did this to him will be there and he'll be put away for ever after this." Kissing his lovers face again he bent down to pick up what had dropped out of Harry's bag and began to put it all away when his eyes caught sight of several sheets of music peeking out of a folder. He pulled them out and began to scan them.

Remus, finally able to take in his surroundings again, looked at the sheets and saw his godson's recognizable writing and the notes that danced across the page. "Sirius. Please tell me you aren't doing what I think it is you're doing…" He said as he sat up straighter.

"No Remus, I won't. Look at this. I mean really look at it. For one, it's musically better than anything that Lilly and James wrote when they were juniors, even when they were seniors. Then look at the lyrics. Gods, Remy, I don't know what more we can do for him…"

Taking the sheets Remus began to look through them and felt his heart crumble at what he read.

_Well, it's been almost a year to the moment  
When I finally realized it was over  
And I knew that love wasn't good enough  
Of a reason for me to stay  
Well, I saw you yesterday; you were drivin'  
And I tried so hard to forget  
You were alive, and as you passed by I began to cry  
Over things that I did not say_

_And hide underneath my blankets and sheets  
I'm finally free  
I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to  
Awakening me_

_Yeah, yeah  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
On my own, my own, my own_

_Well, it takes all of my strength to be stable  
And I force your insults under the table  
And if you were wise you would compromise  
And allow me to live my way  
'Cause I am not a force to be reckoned with  
And you don't have a clue what you're messin' with  
And you can't see to the best in me  
'Cause it's more than your heart can take_

_And hide underneath my blankets and sheets  
I'm finally free  
I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to  
Awakening me_

_I'm awakening me_

_I'm awakening me, yeah_

_I'm awakening me_

_So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
On my own, my own, my own_

_I'm takin' my heart and I'm settin' you free  
And, baby, now you're just another song to me  
And the edge of your sword isn't sharp enough for me  
To bleed_

_Na na na na..._

Suddenly the soft strains of "I've Just Seen a Face" from the _Across the Universe_ soundtrack came from the cell phone in Remus' pocket breaking the pair away from the sheets in front of them. Grumbling he tore his eyes away from the music to pull out the phone and looked at the caller ID. Closing his eyes he handed the phone to Sirius. "I did not see that, you did not see that just answer it."

Sirius looked confused for a moment before he looked at the ID and answered the phone quickly. "HARRY!?" the strangled frantic voice called from the other side.

"I… no. It's Sirius; he gave me his phone to hold on to."

"Where is he? Why hasn't he answered my calls? E-mail? Has your internet gone down? Please tell me what's going on!!" the young man's voice cracked.

"Gods Draco, I'm so sorry. I just can't tell you. I had no idea he wasn't answering your calls. Or your e-mails." Sirius knocked his head against the wall. "Look I can't stay on the phone long, just know he's going through a really tough time right now. I mean, it's been _rape_ on his system." Hoping that Draco would understand his meaning, he continued, "I have to go now. Please don't stop calling don't stop e-mailing, let him know you care okay? We'll chat again later." Before Draco could even answer he clicked the phone shut and sighed.

Remus looked sadly at Sirius. "He hasn't been talking to Draco has he?"

Shaking his head Sirius looked up to the ceiling. "Not in any way shape or form. I suppose I can understand that to a point, but honestly… Draco should know. He has the right to know."

"Which, I suppose, is why you put in that little bit about how it's been rape on his system?"

Sirius nodded. "Gods, our little Pronglet deserves so much better than this. I just can't help but wonder what James and Lily are thinking up there. We should have moved after the first one."

"Siri, we couldn't have done anything else. Prongs and Lil' can't fault us for anything. We've done our best to help him and take care of him. Fate is just cruel to our little boy." Remus said softly pulling his partners head down to his shoulder and gently stroking his hair.

"I hope he's doing well up there."

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Stepping out of the elevator Dee and Ryo lead Harry toward the line up room. Before they stepped into the room they stopped at the door and Ryo leaned down slightly and looked into Harry's eyes. "Now, Harry, you don't have to pick any one. If he's not there, just say that. You don't have to pick anyone."

At Harry's nod Dee opened the door to the room and let Harry go in first. Pushing a small intercom button Dee said, "Alright Mark, let them in."

Five men walked into the room, all looking vaguely similar and stood in a line. Harry walked up to the tinted window and looked at each of them. The first was clearly unpleased to be there, his features were scrunched and he stood heavily on his left foot. If he wasn't holding a sign his arms would have surely been crossed across his chest. The second man looked resigned to his fate, as if he thought he were to be picked out of this line up. The third man shorter than the others looked terrified to be there and was nervously shifting his eyes back and forth. The fourth man stopped Harry's heart. He was devastatingly handsome and knew it. His features were the classic 'beautiful' man features, chiseled and strong. He stood tall and showed off his muscles and was clearly aristocratic. But it was his eyes that held Harry captive. Those eyes he knew well. Those eyes knew that Harry was looking, daring him to say something. Harry backed up several steps in an attempt to get away from that terrifying stare.

Dee and Ryo noted the reaction and at which man the young man had stopped at. They knew that it was this man. They knew, but could do nothing unless Harry said something. "Harry, do you know any of these men?" Ryo said gently.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, we need you to tell us the number of the man who raped you." Dee said. "If you don't tell us we can't do anything."

Harry nodded again and spoke up softly, "Number four, its number four." He began to shake and tears began to run down his face. "Can I go back down to Remus and Sirius now?"

"Of course you can Harry. We'll bring you down now. You've done the right thing." Dee said with a savage glint in his eye.

Ryo wanted desperately to rub the boys shoulder or give him a hug, but knew that touching him would only make it worse. "Harry, I'm so proud of you. It's such a hard thing to do. Just let us tell the officer which one to hold."

Dee was already crossing to the intercom and pushing the button. "Mark, we've got him. It's number 4. I don't care about the lawyers, keep him locked up." After speaking, he opened the door and let Harry and Ryo out before following them to the elevator.

When they stepped out of the elevator Remus and Sirius shot up out of their seats looking haggard, only to receive a running hug from Harry as soon as they stood. Dee and Ryo walked over smiling wryly. Sirius looked up at them with a hopeful look. "He pointed him out. We've got him." Dee said.

Remus let out a deep sigh of relief and hugged Harry tightly, whispering in his ear, "I'm so proud of you. Your parents would be so proud. He's never going to hurt you again. Gods I'm so proud of you Harry."

At those words Harry simply buried his face in his guardian's shirt and began to cry full force. The four older men let him cry it out in the lobby of the station as various people walked in and out of the station. The officers all looked proudly at the young man having known what was happening that day and the 'visitors' all looked sadly at the young man wondering what was wrong.

When the raking sobs ended Harry pulled back slightly and wiped off his face and for the first time since the rape he gave a short bark of a laugh at the sight of his tears on Remus' shirt. "I'm sorry Remy…" He said in a choked voice before burying himself back in his guardians embrace. "Can we go home now?" He asked muffled.

"Of course we can Pronglet. Of course we can." Remus said as he gently stroked Harry's wild hair.

Sirius shook hands with the two officers thanking them for all their work before following his lover and his guard out of the station.

"We did good today. Bicky will be so pleased." Dee said smiling for the first time in weeks.

"He will be won't he? Carol will be ecstatic." Ryo said kissing Dee softly on the cheek, "Now we have to go do the paperwork and start the case against that asshole."

Dee groaned.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Remus helped Harry into the car before kissing Sirius lightly, "See you at home."

Sirius nodded. "I was going to stop over at Sakura and get some sushi." He said to both Harry and Remus, "Will that be okay?"

Harry nodded and looked, for the fist time in weeks to have an almost smile on his face.

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan. I'll get some salad as well." Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair a little.

Shutting the door, Remus got in on the other side, turned on the car and the radio.

The soft strains of George Harrison came through the classic rock station that had been on.

_I look at you all see the love there thats sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps  
I dont know why nobody told you how to unfold your love  
I dont know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you._

_I look at the world and I notice its turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps  
I dont know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I dont know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you._

_I look at you all see the love there thats sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
Look at you all . . .  
Still my guitar gently weeps._

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this and give reviews! Leave pretty ones as nasty ones will only be used as fodder for lighting my fags (or cigarettes for the Americans). 


	10. Verse 10

I'M SORRY ITS SO LATE. But, so here we are. Another chapter!! W00t. I'm rather proud. I finally finished. On top of that on May 17th I graduated from College!! OMG, so now I'm in the real world. But yes. On with the story. The songs are in order: 'You and I Both' by Jason Mraz, 'Save Room' by John Legend, and 'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox 20.

I don't own any of them so you shouldn't sue me. This is, as most of my other chapters un-betaed. I hope you don't have a problem with that, so I'd really appreciate it if suggestions of grammar be sent to cough unless of you're going to be nice about it. Anyway, you can stop reading this now.

* * *

**Tuesday January 3****rd**

"_Here we are outside the home of Westport residents and International music stars Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Just last week it was released that the son of the late James and Lily Potter identified the leader of his own brutal gang rape of the middle of last month. Shockingly the attacker was identified as the high profile socialite son of Tom Malvolo Riddle Sr. The trial—" _ The new announcer was cut off as the screen went black.

Sirius sighed as he let the remote slide out of his hand on to the plush couch as his hand followed. He looked over at his partner who seemingly asleep, snuggled in closer to him. He tried to move his arm from around Remus' shoulder with out disturbing him and failed miserably. Sighing again he leaned in closer to Remus' ear and said, "Remy. Remy. Time to get up. We have to play the media circus to get groceries."

Remus groaned and nestled his head further into Sirius' shoulder. "You go. You're better at it. Besides," he yawned, "someone has to stay home with Harry."

"Yah, I know. I'll go get them." He stretched, finally able to remove his arm and got up off the couch and moved through the arch that leads into their hallway and into the kitchen. Remus sat silently for a moment before "What do we need again Remy?" was yelled from the kitchen.

Smiling softly Remus got up off the giant couch and re-fluffed the pillows, checked the fire, and moved the 'floating' TV back against the wall. The light blue soft tweed couch itself seemed to swallow the whole room leaving only an opening to get in and out of. The rest of the room was a darker blue with wood panels with huge French style windows looking out at both the sound and their yard. Picking up several glasses that sat on the table in the middle Remus made his way into the kitchen saying, "Why don't you look to see?"

When he got into the kitchen Remus couldn't help but laugh. His lover was going through every single cabinet in their pantry. "Oh Siri stop." He said laughing, but only started to laugh more when he saw the glare that Sirius was giving him. Calming down a little he lead Sirius out of the pantry and over to the granite toped island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Pulling out one of the drawers he grabbed a pad and a pen and began to write things down as he said them out loud. "Alright, we need four chicken breasts please only get the free-range, we need cereal Sirius don't get that stupid sugary stuff please, we need more oatmeal that Irish stone cut is really good, 4 bottles of cranberry juice, fruit I'll leave what kind to you, mil…"

He was cut off from making the list when a loud pounding was heard and felt coming from the front door. Remus and Sirius gave each other confused looks. "Shall we go see? The reporters know better than that. It must be someone else…"

They made their way out over to the front door and opened it. Shocked at who they found.

"MR. BLACK! MR. LUPIN! CAN YOU TELL US WHY MR. MALFOY IS HERE?"

"MR. LUPIN HOW IS YOUNG HARRY DOING?"

"MR. MALFOY HOW DO YOU KNOW MR. BLACK AND MR. LUPIN?"

"MR. BLACK! ALL WE'VE BEEN HEARING SO FAR IS NO COMMENT. DO YOU HAVE A COMMENT?"

Sirius and Remus smiled and waved and pulled Draco inside. "Draco! What in all of the seven hells did you think you were doing?! Coming up here like this." Sirius started berating him as soon as the door was soundly shut and locked.

But Draco wasn't listening. He was looking up the front stairs where Harry sat looking down at the whole circus.

Remus put a hand on Sirius' arm and gave him a look that told him to shut up and go back into the kitchen. Harry watched the two go away before he turned his eyes back on Draco.

"Harry. Why…?" Draco croaked. He coughed to clear his voice. "Why wouldn't you answer my calls? My e-mails? Anything?" He spoke softly but loud enough so that Harry could hear him at the top of the stairs.

Harry simply put his hands on the top stair and pushed himself up and walked off to the right his head bowed and turned away from Draco. "Harry!?" He yelled and started to run up the stairs only to have Remus grab his shirt and pull him back down. "Please. Mr. Lupin. Please let me see him!"

"Draco, I would if I thought it would be good for either of you. But right now, you need to calm down and he needs to adjust to seeing you here. You have to understand Draco; it took Harry almost a year of counseling to be able to speak to anyone but myself, Sirius, and his therapist. That Harry was able to say anything at all to point out his attacker is a huge step forward for him, but he still needs a long time before he's healed. Let him be for now. He'll come down for dinner and you can see him then. For now, you'll come and talk to me while Sirius goes to get the groceries. Do you want anything? I rather expect you'll be here for awhile." Remus spoke softly as he led Draco into the kitchen area and sat him down in on of the chairs that lined the island. "We were going to have one of Harry's favorites tonight. It's a lemon chicken with sticky rice. Will that be okay?"

Draco blinked up at the man. "I… Yes thank you. That would be lovely." He bowed his head. "I feel I owe you an apology Sir. If I had only…"

"No. We won't talk like that. You know perfectly well that it isn't your fault." Remus said seriously.

Draco opened his mouth once more to finish only to be halted by Sirius going "NOPE" before kissing Remus on the cheek, grabbing the shopping list and keys before going out the door to the garage.

"Now, why don't we start with why you're here?" Remus asked kindly.

"Well, since he wasn't answering any of my calls, I was going to come up here any way to see what was wrong. But then I heard on the news what happened so I raced over as soon as I could. I wanted to make sure that he was okay. I wanted to be there for him. But he wouldn't answer any of my calls, and I wouldn't even have thought about anything being seriously wrong until Mr. Black said that on the phone that one day." Draco dropped his head into his hands, "I'm just… so sorry I didn't come earlier…"

Remus pulled Draco's head up to look at him. "Draco, please. Calm down. It's fine. You couldn't have known."

Raising his head, Draco looked straight into Remus' eyes. "But that's just the thing. I should have. It started at Thanksgiving, that asshole was talking about all these things he'd done and I just dismissed it. I should have known th… Hey!"

Startled by the outburst Remus looked around and couldn't help but chuckle. Snuffles, their ridiculously huge black Great Pyrenees was nuzzling Draco's leg and their slinky Egyptian Mau, Inanna, was trying to curl up on the blondes lap. "Sorry about that Draco. But these lovely beasts have a sort of sixth sense when it comes to people being in distress. I'm actually really surprised that Inanna has come down. She usually spends most of her time in Harry's room."

Blinking the young blonde began to absently stroking the cat who began to purr melodically at the gentle touches. "Does she really?"

"She does." Remus nodded, "Snuffles too. That great hulking dog has been with Sirius and I since for about 10 years now. Really, he's Snuffles Jr. as Pyrenees don't have the long life spans that other breeds do, though Snuffles is a mix, which is why he got the dark black fur color, and he doesn't shed nearly as much as full blooded ones do."

Draco looked interestedly in the dog that had moved over to Remus' lap and was happily wagging his tail and licking at his master's hand. "I… Thank you Mr. Lupin. For letting me come in."

Remus smiled brightly. "Of course Draco. Of course. Now I imagine you have some things in your car?"

With that simple statement Draco was pulled out of his reverie and his shock at being snubbed so harshly by the man that he was quite possibly falling in love with. "Yes, I do." He started to get up but Remus pushed him back down in the chair.

"Don't worry about it. Give me your keys and I'll go get them. Inanna doesn't respond well when disposed." Remus laughed and gestured to the way that the smoky Mau was gripping on his pants with her claws.

"Ah." Shuffling through his pocket Draco pulled out his keys and handed them to the older man. "All of my stuff is in the back seat. Thank you Sir."

Chuckling, Remus shook his head and took the keys. "Don't call me 'sir' Draco." He patted the younger mans shoulder and went to the door to grab the things out of his car with Snuffles following him close behind.

Draco took a large breath and looked around the kitchen. It really was a gorgeous room, the cabinets were a light brown wood with glass panels in the fame showing off the china. It was clear that there were two sets being shown, one for everyday and one for special occasions. The subzero fridge was all silver and shine and the stove was a classic gas stove with a hood, but when he looked closer, he could tell that it wasn't really gas, but electric. Gently prying the cat's claws out of his jeans he rearranged her so that he could carry her as he walked around the rest of the house. Wandering into the sitting room he smiled and took in the beautiful view of the harbor and yard. Still stroking Inanna he went back into the kitchen as he heard the front door shut and close out the yells and questions from the reporters.

"Draco, I'm going to put your stuff up in the guest room, I'll be right back down." Remus yelled from the front hall.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin." He yelled back, startling Inanna and causing her to jump down from his arms and run away into the front hall. Following her to the front stairs Draco found Remus walking back down. "I actually need to get something out of my bag."

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll show you the room now." Remus said smiling. Turning around he led the way back up the stairs.

As Draco looked up at top, he saw a small bathroom and to his right an open door and then further back another door, only this one was closed. He saw Remus go into the open room and wondered if he would be in a room next to Harry.

"Well, here's the guest room." Remus said as Draco walked in. "Its actually one of my favorite rooms because I got to decorate it."

Draco could well believe it as he looked about. The room was a light tan with a desk on the right and several bookcases stocked of books. The white framed queen bed was not quite pushed up against the wall closest to the window and next to it stood a short off white dresser with a lamp on top. "Thank you Mr. Lupin. I really appreciate you being so nice about me coming over like this. No invitation and all." He went over to the bed where his bag was and began to search for a folder.

"No problem Draco. And it is honestly our pleasure. I know that Harry is probably really happy to see you, even if he doesn't say anything." Remus smiled again. "I'll let you get settled in. As you saw, the bathroom is right outside; there is another one down the hall if that one is being used. When you're ready come back down and we'll wait for Sirius to come back so we can start cooking. Come on Snuffles." He patted his leg and the large dog followed him out of the room.

Still holding the folder, Draco watched Remus walk away with a small smirk on his face. Harry was really lucky to have family like that. His own mother was excellent of course, but his father… well his father was another issue. He looked down at the folder and took a deep breath letting it out slowly he walked out of the room towards the closed door. On the front it had a sign that said, "Friends welcome, relatives by appointment" he chuckled and shook his head. Typical Harry.

Kneeling Draco put the folder on the floor and gently pushed it under the door and then knocked on it. "Harry, I know that you're in there, and I know that you probably won't talk to me right now. But I wrote this for you. And I would love to hear you sing it one day." Pressing his forehead on the door Draco continued, "God Harry, I've been so worried about you. I've missed you so much these past weeks. I don't know that it's possible to miss some one as much as I've missed you. I just… I want you to have the song. I'm not fantastic at writing music, but I wanted to try anyway. I hope…" his voice broke, "I hope that you like it." He stayed there for a moment wanting to hear Harry move towards the door to take the music, but heard nothing. Sighing he pushed himself away from the door and went back to unpack his clothes and go down stairs.

* * *

Harry waited until he heard the noises stop from the other room and the steps down the stairs before he got off his bed to get the folder. Picking his way through the books and clothes piled on the floor he made his way to the door. He stood there for several minutes just looking at the dark green folder before he bent down and gingerly picked it up. Making his way over to Jewel he grabbed her and sat back down on his dark blue bed cover and nestled himself up against the ornately carved headboard that was covered in pillows. He slowly opened the folder and pulled out the hand written sheets of music. He stared at them for several moments before he began to softly strum the chords and began to softly sing the words.

_Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me  
Oh things are gonna happen naturally  
Oh taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side  
And balancing the whole thing  
But often times those words get tangled up in lines  
And the bright lights turn to night  
Until the dawn it brings  
Another day to sing about the magic that was you and me_

_Cause you and I both loved  
What you and I spoke of  
And others just read of  
Others only read of the love, the love that I love._

_See I'm all about them words  
Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words  
Hundreds of pages, pages, pages forwards  
More words then I had ever heard and I feel so alive_

_You and I, you and I  
Not so little you and I anymore  
And with this silence brings a moral story  
More importantly evolving is the glory of a boy_

_Cause you and I both loved  
What you and I spoke of  
And others just dream of  
And if you could see me now  
Well I'm almost finally out of  
I'm finally out of  
Finally deedeedeedee  
Well I'm almost finally, finally  
Well I'm free, oh, I'm free_

_And it's okay if you have go away  
Oh just remember the telephone works both ways  
And if I never ever hear them ring  
If nothing else I'll think the bells inside  
Have finally found you someone else and that's okay  
Cause I'll remember everything you sang_

_Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of  
and others just read of and if you could see now  
well I'm almost finally out of.  
I'm finally out of, finally, deedeeededede  
well I'm almost finally, finally, finally out of words_

Finished singing the song, Harry wiped the tears off his face that had begun to stream sometime in the middle of the song, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Oh Draco… I'm so sorry… I'm just not good enough for you…" he whispered to no one.

* * *

Draco sat dejectedly at the island, his head in the crook of his folded arms. Remus looked on with sympathy, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say. Finally, Remus had enough of the silence and Draco's moping. "Draco. Come up stairs with me. I have something I want to show you."

Lifting his head, Draco cocked one eyebrow. "Upstairs? I've been."

"Oh no you haven't. Not to the music room." Remus said smiling.

"Music room?"

"Yes. Well, really it's a mini recoding studio, but it sounds more fun when you say music room." Remus laughed. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and gently led him away from the granite island and over through the kitchen and into a hallway that had a set of stairs that lead up to a single room. They walked up the stairs and Remus motioned for Draco to open the door. "

Go ahead. It's more fun to watch the reactions when other people open it."

Draco hesitantly opened the white wood door and practically dropped his jaw. The room from the outside looked as though it would simply be another room but no. This room was a mini recording studio just as Remus had said. It looked as if there were three separate parts to the room, a bathroom right next to the door on the right and then there was a sound room and beyond that there was a set up of a piano, guitar stands, and drums as well as microphones. The room was amazing.

"Mr. Lupin, this room is amazing. How did you do this?" Draco said awed.

"Well, being famous does have its perks. The studio part is all sound proofed, no noise gets out of it. Not even down stairs. We don't need our neighbors complaining." Remus paused for a moment. "Not that they would ever considering alienating the most famous people on the block for fear of losing their social status, but that's hardly the point now is it." The older man winked at the young blonde who stood at the same height.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I can understand that."

Remus patted Draco's back, "I'm sure you can. You can play piano I'm sure?"

Blinking at the abrupt subject change, Draco nodded. "Yeah, I'm minoring in piano. Why?"

"Well, I'd like you to help me out with this one song I'm working on. I'm not the best at piano. I can pluck out notes, but honestly, if I tried to actually play something, no one would know what it was." He laughed.

Joining in Draco smiled. "Sure, I'll help. What kind of song is it?"

"It's a ballad-y kind of song. It's a surprise for Sirius and the band." Remus said as he walked through the sound room and into the set up motioning for Draco to join him in the room. Remus handed Draco several sheets of music and began to set up himself up with a bass that was sitting in the room as the younger blonde settled himself at the piano bench. Going over to Draco, Remus bent over and began to point things out to the junior. "You see how this works here? These chords will change and speed up rather abruptly. Since this is just the piano part there are subtle differences in how the piano blends with the group."

Draco nodded. "Yah, so here," he pointed out several sections, "I'll do this," he played the notes in the verse, "right?" He asked as he continued to look over the sheet music.

"Perfect. Let's try it out. I'll sing." Remus said and at three, began to play.

_Knocking on your door just a little  
So cold outside tonight  
Let's get the fire burning  
I know, I keep it burning right_

_If you stay, won't you stay - stay_

_Save room for my love  
Save room for a moment to be with me  
Save room for my love save a little  
Save a little for me  
Won't you save a little  
Save a little for me - ohh_

_This just might hurt a little  
Love hurts sometimes when you do it right  
Don't be afraid of a little bit of pain  
Pleasure is just on the other side_

_Let down your guard just a little  
I keep you safe in these arms of mine  
Hold on to me - pretty baby  
You will see I can be all you need_

_If you stay, won't you stay - stay_

_Save room for my love  
Save room for a moment to be with me  
Save room for my love save a little  
Save a little for me  
Won't you save a little  
Save a little for me - ohh_

_pa-ya-pa-pa - pa-ya-pa-pa - pa-ya-pa-pa - da-da-da_

_Ohhh come on_

_Make time to live a little  
Don't let this moment slip by tonight  
You never know what you are missing until you try  
I keep you satisfied  
If you stay, won't you stay - stay_

_Save roo…_

They were cut off by a buzzing sound reverberating through the room. Remus groaned and went over to a phone that was hooked up in the room on the wall. "Yes?... Oh yeah, we're up in the sound room… I'm sure you figured that out, why didn't you come… oh fine. Just come up already." Sighing and shaking his head, "I'm sorry about that Draco, it seems that Sirius is back and he brought friends."

Draco smiled. "Oh, it's no problem. Are the friends the rest of your band members?"

Nodding, Remus began to go about finding the pick that he dropped in his shock of the phone ringing. "Yah, they are. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm very interested in actually meeting them. After the concert, I'm afraid Harry and I weren't all that social so I didn't get to really meet them." Draco said as he stood up from the piano and looked up towards the sound room to see four older men walking into the room followed by a bounding Snuffles.

"Hey Remy." Sirius said as he went over to kiss Remus lightly on the corner of his mouth. "Draco, nice to see you're not moping." He chuckled laughing at his own little joke. "I don't think you go the chance to meet the rest of the band at the concert." Draco shook his head. "Well, this is Richard Phillips our vocalist," he said pointing to the tall light brown haired man.

He stuck out his hand, "Hi there Draco. You were with the little one at the concert weren't you?"

Clasping the older mans hand, Draco shook it. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Phillips, and yah, I was. He was pretty exhausted and drained after that song Mr. Black sprung on him."

Richard chuckled, as Sirius continued the introductions, "This," he gestured to a bohemian looking man with long brown dreads in a pony tail, "is Max Brennan our drummer. We graduated from Bishop with him."

Shaking Max's hand, "It's a pleasure Mr. Brennan."

"Like wise." Max said.

"And this little twerp here," Sirius said pointing to the shorter man wearing a light suit and his dark blonde hair slicked back, "Is Adrien Dermont, who is our piano player."

Adrian quickly walked over to Sirius and smacked him hard on the arm. "You deserved that." Before turning back to Draco, "It's great to meet you, Harry couldn't say enough over Thanksgiving." Shaking Draco's proffered hand.

"I appreciate that Mr. Dermont." Draco said sincerely.

"Oh, Remy I hope you don't mind, but Ella the girls and these guys are coming over tonight to join us for dinner. I got extra chicken and everything." Sirius said pouting and attempting to look cute.

Rolling his eyes, Remus smiled. "Of course I don't mind. Harry will probably be glad to see them all."

"OH good. We've started the ladies cooking down stairs. But Adrien wanted to try out the new song. The uh," Sirius looked at the shorter man.

Scoffing Adrien said, "The _How Far We've Come_ song that we were working on last time. That cool with everyone?"

The group nodded and looked at Draco. Sirius smiled, "Hey, Draco, you can work the sound room right?"

"Yes, I had to take a class last semester for it. Would you like me to set it down for you?" The blonde asked moving towards the sound room and motioning for Snuffles to join him.

"Thanks Draco!!" Sirius said loudly.

Going into the sound room Draco set himself up at the DAW and noted the positions of the sliders before hitting the microphone button, "Are these the levels you want them at?" Remus nodded and gave him the thumbs up that they were ready to start when he was. Finding the record button he pushed the mic button again and said, "Alright, on three!" Holding up his fingers he counted up and at three he pushed the record button and sat back to listen to one of the most well known bands in the country rehearse a new song.

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that,  
and started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come (right now)  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

_Its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
well its gone gone baby its all gone  
there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you_

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come, again  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come _

When the band finished, Draco let the tape roll for several seconds after before pushing it again to stop the recording and walked back into the room.

"Wow that was really fantastic guys." Draco said honestly amazed.

"Thanks Draco." Adrien said smiling. "I wrote it, so I have a definite pride in it."

"Well, it's unbelievable."

Smiling brightly the rest of the band smiled happily and the comfortable momentary silence was broken by a loud growling of someone's stomach. Everyone looked over at Sirius who smiled. "What, I'm hungry!"

Laughing the band and Draco made their way out of the recording studio and made their way into the kitchen where the band member's girlfriends were chatting and cooking up a storm. What made the scene perfect for Draco was that a very familiar head of black hair was in the middle of it all. "Harry…" he said so softly he was sure no one heard him.

"Careful Draco. Let him come to you first." A voice whispered in his ear. The blonde turned quickly to see who had said it, but found that he was the last person in the hallway. Sirius was bounding in to the kitchen gasping and ooh-ing over the food that was laid out to be enjoyed.

"My lovely ladies!! You all have out done yourself!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "Oh! Draco, I think you may know these wonderful women who have made us food this evening. They were all at the concert you came to."

Draco smiled, "Yes of course. Ella, it's a pleasure to see you again." She smiled brightly as Richard went over to hug her from behind.

"It's lovely to see you again as well Draco." She said looking meaningfully at Harry's head who was turned toward the pantry door. "I don't know if you've met the rest of the girls. I think last time you were trying to get our little one to calm down after he sang." Ella said brightly.

Shocked that she would say that Draco blinked several times before he shook his head. "No, I don't believe I did get the opportunity to meet them."

A beautiful modelesque woman with long Italian brown hair smiled and held out her hand, "Hello, my name is Antonia. I'm Max's wife." She spoke with a light Italian accent.

"E bello incontrarvi. Spero che abbiano la possibilità di parlare più tardi." '_It is lovely to meet you. I hope we have the opportunity to speak more later_.' Draco said politely and he shook her hand, as she looked thrilled to have someone speak her native tongue to her. Wondering to himself how that pair had met.

As if sensing his curiosity Antonia said, "Max e ho incontrato in un partito dopo, quando la banda ha iniziato prima. E stato amore a prima vista." '_Max and I met at an after party when the band first started. It was love at first sight_.' It was then that Draco noticed the rather large rock on her hand and the subsequent wedding bands on both her and Max.

"È meraviglioso racconto. Io…" _'That's a wonderful story. I…'_ He broke off looking at Harry's head. "Ebbene, io sono sicuro che conosci." _'Well, I'm sure you know.'_

Antonia nodded and was about to open her mouth when Sirius jumped in saying "Hey! We'll only have one language here! You will speak English or nothing at all!"

Laughing, Draco and Antonia smiled nodding. "Yes Sirius. Of course. Now, Draco, you have yet to meet the last member of our little group, this is Maria, she's married to the short tyrant." Antonia said laughter sparkling in her eyes.

Adrien looked up from whatever he was reading in outrage. "Antonia! What have I told you about calling me that?"

"To not to. But honestly, when have ever listened?" She said inspecting her nails, "Regardless, this is Maria." She waved at a woman just Adrien's height with a bob of black hair framing her round face.

She lit up the room with her smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Draco. I've heard a lot." She said with a pointed look at Harry who continued to look at the floor with increasing interest.

"Oh lord." Adrien said suddenly. "Remus, Sirius, look at this." He held out the section of the newspaper he was holding. The two grabbed at it eagerly.

"Holy shit." Sirius said as his eyes skimmed the page quickly.

Everyone was silent waiting for the two of them to reveal what was going on. The only noise in the kitchen came from the popping of the oil in the pan that sat empty on the stove.

"What is it Siri?" came the soft request from Harry, his green eyes gazing with soft curiosity at his guardian.

"Tom Riddle Sr, his son and Lucius Malfoy have been arrested for extortion, rape, a huge drug ring and at least a dozen other charges."

Draco felt as if he had been punched and immediately sought out his boyfriends gaze, the verdant eyes looked into storm cloud with mixtures of sorrow, regret, and confusion. All around them the kitchen erupted into chaos but green and grey eyes stayed locked.

* * *

And thats that. I know right? What an ending. Or rather, one with out a song!! I've done that alot recently, and I thought I'd end that streak. So here we are! What did you all think? I rather like this chapter. Its kinda half filler/half important stuff. But I suppose mostly filler. So Please Review!! Push the little button!! Its not all that hard!!


	11. Verse 11

HIIIIIIIIIIIII. I'm back!! OMG. WTF. Who knew? Well, other than everyone who read my note. It was pretty awesome getting people wanting to be my beta. But, in the end I chose GothicBlackRose! She's been wonderful! Take a bow hun and be happy! Thanks a ton!!!!

On to more fun stuffs. The songs in this chapter are in order, _They Weren't There _by Missy Higgins, _A Shot to the Stars_ by Whitley, and _Dream On_ by Robyn. I don't' know how many of you actually go listen to these songs, but if I might make a request to those who do, to please PLEASE listen also to the instrumentals in this one? The first one _Rose_ by Ludovico Einaudi and the second _Fern _by Zoe Keating are really phenomenal. So, I really hope that if you do listen to the songs, please also listen to those as they are some of my favs by each artist.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to getting more to you soon!!

**

* * *

Friday January 20****th**

Walking the grounds was the hardest part Harry decided to himself. He'd been back at school for a few days and he knew that he was safe. The judge, assuming that his family would make any bail set to them, sentenced Riddle to house arrest in lieu of posting bail. The whole campus seemed larger then it had in the fall and nothing seemed to really fall into place for him as it had before. His friends all knew and felt bad for him, he knew. He also knew that Christina had begun to spread around the news that she had gotten married over the winter break to her boyfriend, Adam, in an attempt to take the gossip away from him.

It wasn't really helping. He had taken to wearing his old clothes, hugely baggy sweatshirts and jeans that bordered on the old Jinkos of the nineties. He wore neutral colors, blacks and greys, in an attempt to become unnoticeable. He was on his way to one of the schools therapists, a condition of his therapist back home for his going back to school. He didn't really like the lady, but he supposed it was better than staying home over the semester and having Sirius and Remus hovering. Harry let out a dry laugh and rolled his eyes just thinking about the worried looks on his guardians faces when he chose to go back to school with Draco for the spring semester.

He stopped for a moment when he felt the vibration of his phone and pulled it out of his pocket revealing the soft strains of Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_. "Why is…?" He asked puzzled and answered the phone hesitantly. "Ari? Whats up?"

"Harold James Potter!" Harry pulled the phone away from his ear at this point, "You are quite possibly the most annoying person to call, did you know that?" The annoyed voice came loudly out of the phone. He hesitantly put the phone back to his ear and said, "Sorry?"

"You should be! I've been so upset with you. What kind of person does to their best friend what you've done to me? I've known you since we were 5 years old Harry, I've been with you through it all and what do you do? You shut me out. So, what do I have to do you ask? I have to transfer to a fucking school away from the water in the middle of god knows where so that I can keep track of you. I'm standing in the SNOW, Harry. THE _SNOW_. I hate snow. You know that! Why am I here you may be asking yourself? Because you wouldn't _talk_ to me. You know you can't do that to me with out some kind of repercussion." There was a break while Ari took several deep breaths. He took that opportunity to jump into the conversation.

"I'm sorry Ari, I… it was different this time. But what do you mean you transferred?" Harry by this point had stopped moving toward the building where the therapist's office was.

"Clearly, Harry, it means that I am at a different school this semester. Really, I thought you were smarter than this." She huffed.

"But Ari… You were at NYU. For Journalism. It was your dream. Why would you do that?"

"Because. Harry. You are my best friend." She said softly and gently put her chin on Harry's shoulder. "Boo."

Jumping several inches forward, Harry turned around and screeched. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!"

"I told you, I transferred near by. There's actually a really great school for Journalism near here and I had already applied there. So when I called them up and asked if it was still possible for me to transfer for the Spring semester they practically died! They even offered me a full scholarship, so, here I am!" She smiled brightly.

Harry took in his long time friend. She looked the same as when they had graduated, but older. He looked at her ears, she had gone from two piercings in each ear, to eight running up both ears and a stud in her nose. Her long brown hair was messily bundled up in a chopstick and she wore a classic looking cream trench, mid-calf flats and a huge purple scarf around her neck. Her eyes looked different, "You changed your eyeliner," he accused.

Her smile grew wider, "I know, the black was too harsh, the purple brings out the green better don't you think?"

He nodded. "So, you just came over here? To see me?"

"Duh. How could I leave my best friend alone through this! I know you have Draco and such, but its got to be hard. But yeah, what are you up to now?" She hooked her arm through his and made him start walking in the direction he had been headed in previously.

Harry crinkled his nose in distaste, "I have an appointment with one of the school therapists."

Ari nodded. "Good. Some one has got to tell you to throw those jeans away. I could have sworn I took those away from you ages ago. They are hideous. Why did I let you keep them?"

"You didn't, I hid them." He smiled softly over at her.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you'd gone." She said softly back to him and giggled. "Lets get you over to that therapist of yours and then you can show me the school. I stalked you on Facebook and found your schedule. So I know you don't have anything after this." She said satisfactorily. "You will of course have to introduce me to people I might like. Like that Neville kid. You know how I love the piano."

Harry looked at her agog and shook his head. "You certainly haven't changed a bit."

"Would you really have wanted me to?" Ari asked.

Harry shook his head and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

When they got to the small house they stomped their feet off on the mats and Harry went up to the desk and told the secretary that he was there. She told him to wait in the chairs provided and that it should only be about a minute before the therapist came down. He nodded and went to sit next to Ari. They sat holding hands while Ari whispered soft mantras to help keep him calm and in control. When the therapist came down stairs she said, "Hello, I'm Katherine. I wasn't expecting two of you." She smiled at Ari, "Will you be joining us today?"

Ari shook her head, "No, I'm here for moral support, I'll be waiting down here. Unless you need me." The last part was directed at Harry who shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay. I'll see you in an hour." Ari nodded and smiled brightly at her friend. When he had gotten upstairs she allowed herself to collapse somewhat and take several deep breaths. She nodded to the secretary and went out side for a breath of fresh air; repeating the same mantras to herself as she took meditative breaths. Once she had collected herself enough to go back inside and wait, she put away her pack and as she went inside she pulled out a schoolbook and a highlighter to do some homework while she waited.

When the session was almost over and Ari had read practically her whole chapter and taken notes when the door opened to reveal a tall blonde with a nervous look on his face. She smiled brightly, "You must be Draco!"

He was startled. "Yes. And you are?" Draco felt as if he should know her from something, but what that something was, he didn't know.

"I'm Arietta Tolnsky, Harry may have mentioned me. I've known him for ages." She stood up and held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Draco shook it, finally recognizing her from the pictures of her from Harry's room. "Right, sorry, you just look a little different from your pictures. What, if you don't mind my asking, are you doing here though?"

She brushed the question off, "Oh, well, Harry wouldn't talk to me about it and I knew he was keeping all hush hush about it and being all, well Harry-like, and I knew that I had to do something drastic, so, I transferred over here. My school is literally in the next town over, I'm, like, 15 minutes away. It's pretty wonderful. Plus, they gave me a full ride, so…" She smiled and shrugged. "Harry's my BFF, I would do anything for him."

"Even leave NYU." Harry said softly. "Which I really wish you hadn't done." He sighed shaking his head slightly, as he made his way down the stairs.

"Pish. I did what I had to do. And that's final. You aren't getting rid of me buster." She laughed and looked up the stairs. "Thank you, Katherine! I'm sure I'll see you next week."

The blonde therapist smiled back and waved for another person who had been sitting in the waiting room to come on up.

Ari latched on to Harry and grabbed Draco's arm. "Now. Really, I must be allowed to see the school I got horrendously lost before. You really must take me on a tour. Or else I fear I shall become most irate and then I'll be fit for no ones company! And my roommate and I will get into a row and I'll never make any friends here! Woe to me!" She said dramatically as she lead them out the doors.

It didn't escape Draco's notice that the over-dramatization, Arietta had produced a small smile out of Harry and was only too happy to put aside his growing annoyance with Arietta if it made his boyfriend remember how to smile.

"Well, Neville was expecting me in the practice rooms to do a song for this semester, did you want to go to Bislerli and do that first?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Neville? The piano guy? Duh. Why wouldn't I? Show me the way!" Ari said enthusiastically.

"It'll be kind of boring." Harry warned softly.

"Please, it can't be any more boring then my psych professor from NYU. God that man could kill you just by talking. I have to tell you, I find human nature just as fascinating as the next person, but my God! I have never met anyone with the ability to make any subject quite as boring as this man made cognitive psych." Arietta held a hand to her heart in an attempt to prove her honesty.

Draco laughed. "I'm not sure what I was expecting when Harry told me about you, but I'm quite sure that you are nothing like it."

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Is that supposed to be a compliment Mr. Malfoy? Or should I be worried for your continued company with my best friend here?"

Draco raised an eyebrow back at her, "I assure you, mademoiselle, I meant only to compliment you in the highest way possible."

She glared at him slightly, before nodding. "Good. Now where is this place? My lord, this _is_ a spread out campus. I swear, I don't have to walk this far anywhere on mine to get from one building to another."

"Ari, we're in the center of the campus now. See that building there, to your right?" Harry pointed. "That's Bislerli. The one on its left is the Concert Hall and on the right is the library. The one behind us is our student area, it has the student center and the cafeteria as well as a second café that does coffee and stuff. The other buildings are academic, the ones farther out are dorms and administrative buildings. It's not that spread apart."

"Ooh, coffee! Maybe we should get some after this. I'd love to meet the rest of your friends, Harry." Arietta said excitedly as they walked up the steps towards the building. Harry nodded and took out his ID card to get them into the building. As soon as they stepped into the practice building Arietta felt the joy, frustration and love that the students of the school through their playing. "Oh Harry… this is… beyond anything." She said her eyes wide and full of emotion as she stood in the entrance hall and listened to the cacophony of music that surrounded her.

Draco smiled, it was a pretty amazing thing to be surrounded by the music, it wasn't something people heard everyday unless they were in the music business. "Hey, Ver, which room are you guys in? I'll meet you there; I think Pans and Hermione are upstairs in one of the small recording rooms. I'll grab them and bring them down okay?" He gently placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek as a reminder that he cared.

Harry leaned into the touch slightly and nodded. "Sounds like fun, I think Nev said that he'd be in 4, so just wander around there for a bit, and we'll be there."

Draco nodded. "Sure thing." He kissed the crown of Harry's head and went upstairs to find his friends.

When the blonde was out of sight, Ari turned and looked at her best friends face. He watched Draco leave with a longing that was beyond a mere crush. She knew in that instant that Harry would recover faster and stronger this time because of that man. She took Harry's arm back into hers and smiled brightly. "I give you leave to like him. You've liked many a stupider person."

"You, my dear Arietta, are not Elizabeth Bennet and I am no Jane. So, please. Don't go quoting Austen at me." Harry retorted softly. "Now, I'm officially late! Can we go down stairs now?" He pulled at her arm leading her down to the soundproof rooms. He lead her to room 4 where, as expected, they found Neville practicing, his back facing the door. Harry tried the door experimentally and found that his friend had left it open. Putting a finger to his mouth in hopes of silencing his loud friend he tiptoed into the room in an attempt to not disturb Neville.

When the door opened the sound of the piano filled the hall and Harry quickly shoved a stunned Arietta into the room and quietly shut the door behind them. Harry decided to surprise both his friends, by hiding, so that when Neville turned around at something Ari said he'd only see her. Harry still couldn't quite believe that he was worth having someone go to the trouble of matchmaking for him, but he knew that his friends deserved it.

As the last notes drifted off into small vibrations in the piano Arietta could not hold back a breathy, "Wow. That was…"

Neville spun wildly around his eyes wide with shock. "Who… Who are you?"

"I'm Arietta Tolnsky, a friend of Harry's. What were you just playing? It was beautiful." She stepped closer towards the tall gangly looking brunette.

"I… It was _Rose_ by Ludovico Einaudi. I'm glad you liked it." He said blushing. "Was Harry with you? We were supposed to practice---Harry? Why are you hiding?" Neville said as he looked around Arietta.

Harry had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Well, I don't know. Shall we?" He smiled a little at Ari who, in awe, couldn't seem to stop staring at Neville."Did you want to sing with me, Ari?"

Neville looked at the girl, "You sing?"

Ari laughed, "You don't grow up with Harry, Sirius and Remus and not know how to do something musical. But I'm no where near as good as Harry. Besides, I think it's your practice time. Leave me be! I'll just sit over there, in the corner and pretend to do my homework, but really be only paying attention to you two and your music." She smiled widely and sat down against the wall closest to the piano and pulled out the same textbook and highlighter and opened to the page she left off at. "Go on. Do your stuff!"

Harry shook his head and looked at Neville. "Sorry about her. She just showed up and decided to rule my life. Again."

Brown eyes looked over at Ari, "Its okay. I don't mind." He must have stared at her a little too long because she looked up from her work and stared straight back at him with a small smile on her face.

Coughing, Harry smiled inwardly. "Now. We have those two new songs right? The one we started on before Christmas?"

"Yeah, _Shot to the Stars_ and the one you came back with. The _They Weren't There_ one. Which one did you want to work on first?"

"Well, I donno. Why don't we do _They Weren't There _and then_ Shot to the Stars_." Harry said looking through his shoulder bag for the music. Pulling it out Harry handed a copy to Neville who put it on the stand. "You memorized an Einaudi piece?" Harry asked, noticing for the first time that the piano had been devoid of music previously.

Neville blushed again as Arietta's head jerked up to look at him, before quickly looking back down at her textbook. "Uh, yeah. I didn't really have much to do this break, and I needed to keep myself busy. So I just… memorized it."

"Good for you ,Nev." Harry said nodding. "Now, _They Weren't There_?"

Neville nodded and began to play the opening chords as Harry took several breaths and softly began to sing.

_You breathed infinity into my world_

_And time was lost up in a cloud and in a whirl._

_We dug a hole in the cool grey earth and lay there for the night._

_Then you said, "wait for me we'll fly the wind,_

_We'll grow old and you'll be stronger without him" but oh,_

_Now my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,_

_But I was alive and now I've drowned._

_So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song_

_So they can tell me I was wrong..._

_But they weren't there beneath your stare,_

_And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of_

_Any bindings from the world outside that room._

_And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields_

_Of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away..._

_So I couldn't say "no"._

_You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew._

_You were there blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say,_

_I wouldn't say "no". But they all said, "you're too young to even know,_

_Just don't let it grow and you'll be stronger without him"_

_But oh, now, my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,_

_But I was alive and now I've drowned._

_So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song_

_So they can tell me I was wrong..._

_But they weren't there beneath your stare,_

_And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare_

_Of any bindings from the world outside that room._

_And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields_

_Of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away..._

_But they weren't there beneath your stare,_

_And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare_

_Of any bindings from the world outside that room._

_And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields_

_Of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away..._

_So I couldn't say "no"._

"Well, that was lovely." Ari said with her hands resting her chin. "But I think it might be better with a female voice."

Harry nodded. "Probably, but you won't sing for us, so I'm all we've got." He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look that spoke volumes.

"Harry Potter, are you daring me to sing the song?" Ari sounded shocked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Harry answered with a shrug.

Neville turned his head back and forth between the two friends, amusement in his eyes. Clearly the arrival of Arietta was going to be beneficial to his friend in the long term, she had already gotten him to smile and say more than five words per sentence. "Won't you sing it, Arietta? Just so we'll know what it sounds like with a woman?" Neville asked suddenly.

What ever Ari had been about to retort back at Harry was stopped dead in her throat and her mouth clicked shut. "I suppose." She stood up, put her stuff down on the floor and held her hand out to Harry in a silent request for the music. "Shall we?"

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

As Draco made his way up the stairs to the small recording rooms that were on the top floor he mulled over Arietta Tolnsky and what she might mean to his recovering relationship with Harry. He was positive that she wasn't a threat to it, but he knew that if she didn't like him, then she could make his life miserable.

From what he knew about her from talking to Harry, she was an outspoken, over dramatic queen of the row. But she also happened to love with all her heart and wanted only the best for everyone in the world. She was apparently prone to spending all her money on donations to charities rather than a pair of shoes or a purse and had bullied Harry into going to Builders Beyond Borders several times and several international programs that focused on volunteerism. He also knew that her father was the CEO of a very large New York based cooperation dealing with international trade and would be receiving a fairly large trust fund on her 22nd birthday or her graduation from college, which ever came second. So her emphasis on receiving a full ride to the college was an attempt to show her worth beyond the money her father had.

While this told him a decent amount about Miss Tolnsky, it didn't help him in knowing how to deal with her on a daily basis. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and groaned. He looked at the door he was passing in the stair well and halted. He'd gone a level more than he'd intended. Quickly going back down the stairs he opened the door at that level and began to look into the different studios searching for his friends.

He hadn't gone far when he saw the familiar brown mass that was Hermione's hair. Draco sighed again, seven years of being friends and he still hadn't gotten her to do anything with it. Knocking slightly on the glass to get her attention he went in when she motioned that it was okay to come in.

"Hey, Drake. What brings you here." Hermione said smiling, "I thought you were going to stick with Harry after his session today."

"It seems my presence would be superfluous today. As he already had company for after the session." He said slightly grumpy.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "But…"

"Yeah I know. His best friend came up. Apparently she's transferred in an attempt to make sure Harry doesn't do too much backsliding." Draco grumbled as he sat down heavily in the empty chair.

"Hey! Are you two gossiping with out me? Because that's unacceptable. And I still have to lay down one more track before I can be done and join you. So be nice and let me do this last song and then we'll all gossip together." Pansy half shouted into the mic that sat in front of her cello, Marithe, a beautiful Man Claudiu instrument that her parents had gotten her for getting into Bishop.

Hermione laughed and hit the microphone button, "Sorry Pans, why don't you go ahead and play _Fern_ and then we'll all gossip."

Pansy nodded and assumed a classical pose and nodded. Hermione nodded back and held up her hand, fingers splayed. She pushed the small red button that indicated record, and counted down on her fingers, five, four, three, two, one and Pansy began to play. The song was simple but expressive. And the sound that came from the cello as Pansy lead it through the piece was fantastic. Gone was the perfect pose, Pansy moved with the music and both Draco and Hermione moved with her as the song progressed. It was always an amazing thing to listen to one who loved their craft play.

When the song was finished, the notes softly dying out Hermione again lifted her fingers and counted down and turned off the record button. Pansy carefully put Marithe into the case on the floor and lovingly bundled the instrument up to protect it from the cold and joined Draco and Hermione in the sound room. "Well?"

"Well nothing, that was wonderful." Draco said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, Pansy, that is a wonderful song." Hermione added.

Nodding happily, Pansy took a seat. "Now, what are we gossiping about?"

"You remember Harry talking about his friend Ari?" Draco waited for her to nod, "Well, she's here. At Bishop."

"This is a bad thing why?" Pansy asked. "From what I remember she was always a wonderful thing for him. She got him out of the US and the sound room so that he could see things beyond a limited world. I know we'll all travel places when we get famous, but how much of that do we see? Concert halls and hotel rooms? That's kind of boring. She got him out there and looking at things from a different perspective. And she did it in a way that benefited everyone involved. So get over it. He's still yours in a way that he isn't hers."

Draco couldn't find a good way to respond to that. So Pansy went on. "Now that I've effectively shut Draco up, can we talk about something important?"

"Pansy, the fact that you can't find the proper color gloss for you date with Ron tonight isn't that important," Hermione said with a smile.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at her friend. "That's not what I was talking about, but since you brought it up, can I borrow that cherry one you have?"

"Yes, of course. But what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked briskly.

"Well…" She looked at Draco and bit her thumbnail. "I was wondering what was happening with the trial, or the progression thereof."

The silence that invaded the room after she finished her sentence was overpowering. Draco couldn't quite bring himself to talk about it. He'd gone to the authorities a soon as he felt safe to and told them about his meetings over Thanksgiving in hopes of removing himself as a possible accessory to everything that had unfolded. The detectives, Dee Laytner and Ryo Maclean had taken his statement and told him he didn't need to worry about being involved as anything more than a witness to his father's trial. Then came the public stripping of his father's assets. They all went to the board but he would eventually take over the company and all that his father once had would be his.

"Well, the Riddles are under house arrest, their calls are being monitored and they have police outside their house pretty much constantly. Junior is up for rape and extortion and Senior is up for just about every corporate thing you can think of, and a few others besides. My father…. Well he…" Draco let his voice drift.

"He's going to jail. He did just as many things as Riddle Senior and won't be getting out for quite sometime," Hermione finished for him. "Mr. Malfoy is under house arrest as well and is awaiting his own separate trial. When are the trials starting?" she looked over at Draco.

"Fathers starts next month. They hope to get it finished by the end of the month so they can move on to the Riddles. Harry won't be involved until then, so hopefully he'll have a few months of peace. We got a restraining order on the press in general to not come with in half an hour of the school so that no one is bothered by the media frenzy." Draco said before taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling. When he looked down again, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "This is insane. How does this shit happen?"

Hermione and Pansy looked sympathetically at their tormented blonde friend. "Dearest, I don't presume to know what you're thinking but, can we just agree that shit happens? Its nothing we can control and I can't even begin to tell you how to deal with it," Pansy said softly.

"My suggestion would to just be with Harry. He needs all the support that he can get now. And it was a huge step forward for him to agree to come with you back to school. When you called to tell us that, we were shocked. Blaise and I… well, we were pleased that he would be coming back at all. But to come back with you, well. That tells you something doesn't it?" Hermione gently ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Draco laughed a little. "Well, we should go down stairs. Harry, Ari and Neville are there, doing some work."

"Sounds like a plan." Pansy said standing up quickly, "I'd like to meet this Ari."

"As would I. But Pansy," Hermione's voice stopped the blonde girl from exiting the room, "You might want to grab Marithe before we leave."

Pansy turned bright red and ran back into the other room and picked up the cello case. "Can we take the elevator down? I hate taking her on more than one level of stairs."

Her two friends laughed and agreed. "You guys won't tell anyone I said that, right? I'll be ridiculed by the whole cello department. I'll never be allowed to show my face again."

Pansy continued pleading as they went down to the basement in the elevator while Draco and Hermione ignored her and continued laughing. They had just begun to compose themselves as they neared the room where Harry said they would be. The three juniors looked into the window and saw Harry and Neville practicing and Ari sitting against the wall with a book in her lap, but actively participating in the conversation that the two boys were having. Draco pushed the 'door bell' that flashed the lights in the room to let them know that they had visitors and Harry came and opened the door.

"Hey, guys." He said simply and moved aside so they could come in.

Neville perked up as Hermione entered, something Ari did not fail to notice. "Hi guys! Harry said you might be coming by. We were just about to do a quick run through of a song, did you mind waiting a sec?" Neville asked.

"Not a problem." Pansy said quickly. "But first, can we introduce ourselves?"

Ari had already stood up to stand next to Harry. It looked as though she was rubbing his wrist with one hand. She smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Arietta Tolnsky, and I just transferred over to Heller University. I figured I should be available for easy access for Harry." She stepped forward and held out her hand.

Pansy stepped up first and shook it, "I'm Pansy Parkinson and I'm a junior cellist here. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Harry spoke highly of you last semester."

"I'm Hermione Granger, junior pianist. I am please that you could be here. Harry always said lovely things."

After shaking hands with both girls she nodded back at Neville. "Did you want to start from the top of _Shot_?"

He nodded and gestured to Harry to sit down. "Now the song really should be done with a guitar, but we don't have one here, so I'll play it today. It won't be quite the same, but you'll get the basic idea."

Neville started off by plucking notes out on the piano before he was joined by Harry's light tenor.

_When we came up, shot to the stars,_

_It was painless, we couldn't run far,_

_And in a heart-attack, we clutched at our chests,_

_And in a truck, we searched for the crests._

_I wanna feel the rain pouring down, (down)_

_I wanna feel the cold raising hair, (feel)_

_I wanna feel the rain pouring down, (down)_

_I wanna feel the cold raising hair, (feel)_

_You're my lifeline, under a rest,_

_And you can see it all on my chest,_

_and in a lifetime of beauty and tests,_

_in the trucks, we search for the crests._

_I wanna feel the rain pouring down, (down)_

_I wanna feel the cold raising hair, (feel)_

_I wanna feel the rain pouring down, (down)_

_I wanna feel the cold raising hair, (feel)_

_I wanna feel the rain pouring down, (down)_

_I wanna feel the cold raising hair, (feel)_

The listeners politely clapped for the performers before they went in on their thoughts for improvements. Harry rather quickly shifted himself away from the center of attention and let Neville listen and take notes from the juniors while he stood next to Ari, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began to chant softly in his ear again.

When the juniors had finished their critiques Harry had calmed down and was smiling softly at whatever Ari was saying and shaking his head. Draco felt a pang of jealousy before he shoved it away.

"So, there's a new band playing tonight at _Or's_. Did anyone want to go to that? They're supposed to be the new big thing," Pansy said suddenly.

"We're game." Ari said excitedly, apparently answering for herself and Harry. "It is Friday after all. And nothing says Friday better than a new band. I'll call my roommate and have her bring a few people and we'll make it a bi-campus event! It'll be great. It's a good thing I already look cute!" She smiled at her outfit, having long since removed her trench she wore a tight pair of dark wash jeans and a long sleeve blue baby-doll knit top. She pulled out her phone and began to madly send a text message. Seconds after she sent it she received one back and smiled madly. "Well, we're all set. Hellites will arrive at around eight, eight thirty."

Pansy blinked. "Wow. That was fast. How did you do that?"

Ari shrugged. "I'm just that wonderful. Now. Harry mentioned something about coffee and frankly, I'm really jonesing for a cup right now." At that Harry actually laughed out loud.

"You always want coffee," He said still laughing.

"It's a personal defect," She said preening slightly.

"Then we should get you some," Neville said. "And it is fairly cold outside, so a cup of coffee should keep you warm."

"I can think of one or two other ways to keep me warm," Ari said slyly, enjoying the light blush that spread across Neville's face.

Draco laughed and gently put his hand on the back of Harry's neck. "Lets go then, shall we? And then we can get dinner before we go out tonight. The rest of the gang should be down there now."

Pansy and Hermione smiled. "Yes lets. We can introduce you to our boyfriends and the rest of Harry's friends," Hermione said.

At the small café in the student center Harry introduced his newest friends to his oldest. They took over the small couch area talking about nonsensical things, like fashion, popular music, when members of MPP were going to get married and homework. One thing stayed constant; Harry was always seated between Draco and Ari, occasionally making a small comment about the current subject but taking comfort in two physical beings that helped to keep him calm. He smiled watching Ari flirt with Neville and his shy friend's attempt to flirt back. Harry would have to have a small talk with Neville about how to deal with Ari later. He wasn't sure if Draco knew just how much that small contact of his hand on Harry's lower back helped him keep his cool. Harry knew that Ari knew the gentle pressure of her hand on his wrist helped him as it had so many times before.

The time flew by, dinner was eaten and they made their way to their cars to go into town for the concert. Draco was about to suggest that Harry come with him when Ari said, "Harry, would you mind driving my car down, I think Draco and I should talk for a sec. You'll be okay with Neville going down with you?" She asked concerned.

Harry cocked his head to the side confused for a moment before he straightened and took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Give me your keys; I'll meet you down there. Nev, come on!" She fished out the lanyard that had her student ID, car keys and keys to her dorm and room and handed them to Harry who immediately got a very happy look on his face. "I love your car," He walked over to a dark blue Nissan Versa and practically jumped into the drivers seat, Neville following suit

Ari smiled at her friend before turning to look at Draco. "Well, shall we?"

Wordlessly he nodded and led her to a silver BMW and unlocked the doors opening the door for her before getting into the drivers side. Starting the car he started the conversation. "Well? What do we have to talk about?"

"I'm sure you know." She said calmly as they started moving. "I can't be here all the time. I know that you've been there for him because you shoved yourself in there this break. But frankly, you weren't there the past two times. You've only seen part of what he does to himself. He's clearly in a better place this time, but he's got a long way to go. Harry is my best friend. I've never been unavailable for him. Even if I had important things to take care of, I was there. I will drop everything for him. I have. But you are an unknown quantity. You are the son of one of the men who helped allow him to get hurt." When he started to interrupt she held up a hand, "Please, let me finish." She turned and gave him a stare that looked straight into his soul. "I mean this in every possible way. If you hurt him at all, I will tear you apart, limb from limb and then destroy you socially, economically and musically. Do not doubt that, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco paused to keep himself from loosing his temper. "I had no intention of doing so. But please, if I do end up hurting him somehow, believe me when I say I will offer myself up to you for anything you intend to do. I cannot hurt him intentionally. It is against my nature to do so. I've fallen in love with him. But don't think that your little speech has scared me away from being with him, because it hasn't, and it won't. I won't allow you to keep me from what makes me happy."

She looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Good. I'm glad." She turned to look at the surroundings, "I'm glad that I can't scare you away. He really truly adores you, you know that right? Regardless of how he feels physically about being touched, he adores you."

Taken aback, Draco looked quickly at the young woman sitting next to him. "I was aware he liked me, but not that he… adores me."

"He does. Didn't you realize he doesn't flinch so much when you touch him? Anyone else who tries to he looks at as if they're poison. But _you_, he'll let you touch him. I get away with it because I've done it for so long. We came up with a system a long time ago to keep us calm if anything bad happened. It's worked pretty well so far." Ari smiled. "Oh! Here we are! It's so cute!" She bounded out of the car just as soon as Draco put it into park.

_Or's_ didn't necessarily look cute, but it certainly wasn't a normal college club. The outside of the building was painted a purple so bright it could be considered neon, but the inside was as plush as a hookah bar; cushions and couches everywhere except for a box area close to the stage and around the bar.

Neville, Harry and just about a dozen people sat together in a corner on the opposite side of the room, and Harry was saying something into Neville's ear.

"Okay, dude, when Ari comes in you have to look right at her and nod, give a small smile, and then go back to your drink or conversation. She'll be frustrated by that and make small mistakes. She's pretty used to being the center of attention. When you flirt with her, touch her neck or her fingers if you're not talking to her at the time. When you are talking to her look her in the eyes when you start a thought you care about, other wise, don't stare at her all the time. It creeps her out. Beyond that you're doing well. Just keep her interested and she'll stay," Harry said confidently. "Oh, look! Here she comes. Hi, Ari!!" Harry said happily.

Neville did as his friend said, he looked up at her straight in the eye said, "Hello," and then went back to a side conversation he'd been having with Susan about the band that was playing that night. Ari's eyes tightened for a moment before she smiled and snuggled in between Harry and Neville giving Draco the other side to sit next to Harry.

"Hello, dear. So, what's this bands name? Anyone, anyone? Oh, hey! Margo! Over here! Oh My God. Jason! I didn't know you were coming!" Arietta gave a whoop of excitement, "Oh, Margo, you brought the whole floor! I'm not surrounded by music fiends anymore!"

Soon the two groups had mingled and were all chatting about different topics, Ari valiantly ignored Neville for a whole 15 minutes before recapturing his attention with a piano question and gestured for her friend Jason to move in to talk to Susan. Draco was particularly impressed and told Harry so.

Harry smiled and leaned into his boyfriends shoulder to talk privately with him, "She's always been like this. Wonderfully flighty but completely focused on what she wants. And she's decided she wants Neville. He is quite fit and very much her type. I approve, she's had too many assholes in her life, she deserves someone good."

Draco laughed and rubbed the back of Harry's neck, the two of them didn't talk much to anyone else.

Suddenly the announcer came up on the stage and the band followed him out. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you _Sunday Afternoon_!"

A bleach white girl came up to the front and said, "Hey all! This is our first song for the night, to start us off on a fun note. Its called _Dream On_!"

The song started off with the drums placing the beat and then the girl began to sing.

_Thugs and badmen_

_Punks and lifers_

_Locked up interns_

_Pigs and snitches_

_Rest your weary heads, all is well_

_You won't be strip-searched, torn up tonight_

_You won't be cut up, bleeding tonight_

_You won't be strung out, cold, shaking to your bones_

_Wishing you were anywhere else but right here_

_So dream on_

_Thieves and muggers_

_Tricks and hustlers_

_Cheats and traitors_

_Scum and low-lives_

_Rest you weary heard, all is well_

_You won't be sad or broken tonight_

_You won't be squealed on, ripped up tonight_

_You won't be back-stabbed, double cross, face down_

_Teeth knocked out, lying in a gutter somewhere_

_So dream on_

_Freaks and junkies_

_Fakes and phonies_

_Drunks and cowards_

_Manic preachers_

_Rest your weary heads, all is well_

_You won't be pushed or messed with tonight_

_You won't be lied to, ruffed up tonight_

_You won't be insane, paranoid, obsessed_

_Aimlessly wandering through the dark night_

_So dream on_

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and stayed there the rest of the night. Ari had managed to drag Neville up on to the dance floor and most of the couples followed suit. The night was spent enjoyably; all having fun, those who were twenty-one had a few drinks, as did those who were not. It was a late night and when it was time to go home everyone was happy to go. Ari kissed Harry's head and shoved him off with Draco with strict orders to get some sleep and that she'd see him sometime tomorrow.

Draco practically poured Harry into bed, jeans and all, and gently kissed the crown of the brunettes head and watched him sleep for a while before going to bed himself, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

And that's that! I hope you enjoyed it and as always, I plead you to review!! I thrive on reviews and I've felt so guilty when I got them this past year and hadn't updated!! So I'm really happy to give you this chapter, I worked really hard on it.

Love always,

SW


	12. Verse 12

Right, so. A year an a bit later a new chapter emerges. I'm moderately ashamed that its taken this long, but I sat down to what little I had written up after a few really sweet reviews I got last week and finished the chapter. Just an FYI there are only going to be three more chapters. I'm going to be getting everything in to the next three because I know that after I graduate (again, this time with an MA :D) I won't have time to write at all because, fingers crossed, I'll have a serious job. So I'll be working my ass off to get the next few out before September. But we'll see. I'm hoping. And praying.

**Songs in this chapter are:**

-Chai Tea Latte : Angel Taylor

-Gone Gone Gone: Robert Plant and Alison Krauss

-Wolves: Josh Ritter

-Autumn Moon: Lang Lang

* * *

**Monday, February 20****th**

On a campus of slightly more than eight hundred students, it was a rare luxury to have something kept secret for more than twenty-four hours. Which is why Draco felt excessively pleased with his friends for having kept his own secret so well. Upon his return to school, the campus did not rise up and say "Draco Malfoy! You testified in court against your own father! How did it feel?" He was only too sure that the news of this would become public knowledge in a matter of hours when the press was given the details of the closed hearing. That he had gone down to Philadelphia for his father's trial was common knowledge, he knew that his leaving couldn't be completely hidden and that a reason for his absence would be needed. At the moment though, Draco could only want the company of his petite boyfriend and a few hours of un-interrupted silence.

That company and silence were not to be however. As Draco walked into his dorm hall, he greeted his sympathetic freshman charges with wry smiles before moving on down the hall to their rooms, common room, or out of the building. He didn't even bother to open the door to his room but went straight to his boyfriend's. But just as his hand went to open the door he heard a very female giggle come from the room, followed by a very pleased male chuckle. Draco felt sick as he knocked on the door. "Harry?"

Sounds of shuffling around and faint swears were heard from inside. "Just a second!" Ari's very distinct voice rang out from the room. Draco began to run through every single scenario that could possibly result in the amount of preparation that was needed to open a door for someone, none of them were very good for his already shaken psyche. When finally the door opened it took Draco several seconds to realize that nothing had prepared him for what he was currently witnessing.

Ari was clearly embarrassed to be caught in her current state of dishevel and her companion was visibly uncomfortable with the situation. Draco rubbed his eyes and took several deep breaths before speaking. "Neville… Ari… Why exactly are you in Harry's room with out Harry?" He asked in what he really hoped was a level voice.

"Well," Ari started, "the thing is, we don't have anywhere else. Nev doesn't have a car and we can't kick his roommate out because Nate is a bit of a psycho and we don't really want to die. So Harry kinda lent us his room." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Besides, Harry has his appointment right now. You should know that."

Neville started getting up, "I think he's getting out soonish, and then he said something about a rehearsal thing he has to do with Christina and a couple other people from the class. I think they were going to be in one of the big rooms upstairs in Karenin." He brushed back his hair and tried to look cool.

Draco groaned and glanced at his watch. "Damn it!" He had less than five minutes to get over to the small Wellness building on the other side of the campus. "Thanks guys." He said as he shoved his bags into their hands and ran off to intercept his petite boyfriend.

Both Neville and Ari looked at each other shocked for a moment as they watched the normally very composed junior race off down the hall and into the stair well. "I get to tell Harry about his face later right?" Ari asked smiling brightly at her boyfriend.

Neville chuckled at the poorly hidden glee at her desire to explain to her best friend his boyfriend's mildly epic failure. Putting the bag that had been shoved into his arms down on the floor in Harry's room, he gently pulled her face over to his and nodded. While closing and locking the door he said, "We really need to find a place of our own."

His only answer was a peal of laughter.

* * *

"I know that Dr. Thoren asked you to either find or write songs that described how you were feeling once every week. I was hoping you might want to start that up again." Katherine said soothingly to the distant brunette sitting across from her.

Harry shrugged. "He's coming back today. Or, he's supposed to."

The change in subject was unusual, but the conversation continued as if it had been the subject all along. "I know. Do you think he's going to meet you here? Or will Ari?" The blonde therapist asked.

"Ari's with Nev today. I gave them my room so they could have some alone time. They don't get that a lot. Nev's roommate is nuts. And coming from me that's saying something." Harry said sardonically.

"You aren't crazy Harry. What you're going through is…"

"Normal." Harry finished, "I know. I just…" He sighed and pushed his glasses up on top of his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I guess I just still can't believe that he'd want to be here for me. I'm damaged." Burying his face in his hands and pulling his knees up to join his hands he spoke into them, "He just…he shouldn't still want me after what happened."

His muffled voice only barely disguised the self-loathing and sadness that Harry tried so hard to hide day-to-day, hour-to-hour and minute-to-minute. Nothing seemed to flow for him the way it had the last semester. It all seemed harder for him to get through. A class he would have been acing previously, he struggled through.

The room lapsed into silence as Harry tried to recover.

"What are you doing after this today Harry?" Katherine asked when she thought Harry had reached a place where conversation was welcome.

"I have a rehearsal with Christina and a few other people from class." Harry propped his chin up on his knees and looked out at nothing. "Its for the group, band, thing. The professor split us all up at the beginning of the semester and we have to make it work all together to sound decent."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. A different ensemble from your regular one should be interesting. Have you written any songs for it yet?"

"Yeah, a duet for me and Christina, and one for her, one for me. We decided she would be the main singer but I'd be there to do what I could." Harry perked up slightly when talking about his art. "I wro- I-I helped write them. They're pretty good. Our final project is to make a demo to be sent out to recording companies. We won't be graded on whether or not we get picked up, but there's a bonus if we get asked in."

Katherine mentally noted the slip up Harry had made when referring to the songs but moved on, "Would the rest of the group want to stay in the group if you do?"

Harry shrugged and put his right ear to his knee as he looked out the small window. "Maybe. Christina would, she thinks we work well together." He smiled a little smile, "Our voices mesh well, she said." He was silent for a moment and Katherine was about to say something when Harry continued. "She got married over winter break. Her husband is a genius mechanic; she wants him to go over to Heller for a degree in engineering. Apparently he can build a good car from the bottom up for around 400 bucks. Not to mention he does motocross and pretty well apparently."

"That is very impressive."

Harry nodded, "They got married so that Draco couldn't be contracted to marry her. They were in love but they eloped to keep Draco out of the contract. To help me; she tried to spread it around after…" His voice broke, "but it, it didn't quite hold. The gossip mill…"

Tilting her head to the side Katherine studied the young man in front of her. "Do you not think she should have gotten married? If they love each other and they wanted to get married why shouldn't they? Even if it had the side benefit of keeping Draco free to be with you."

It seemed as though Harry's entire body lifted and went down when he shrugged. "I just… I don't want it to be because of me."

"They do love each other Harry. Helping you was just a benefit for her. She is your friend after all."

The brunette buried his head into the space between his knees once more muffling his voice. "Ari's my friend. She gave up NYU to come here. Who gives up NYU?"

"Someone who has other options and who loves you Harry." A soft 'dink' noise was made by an egg timer in the corner. "Okay Harry, I want you to think about why people would do things that benefit themselves and you for next session okay?"

Harry was unfolding himself from the over plush chair and nodded. "I'll see you on Wednesday then." He said as he pushed himself up off the chair.

"Yes, same time. Same place." Katherine smiled warmly at the young man in front of her. "I'll be here if you need be before then. Please don't hesitate to do so."

Bobbing his head yes, Harry moved out of the small room and down the stairs pulling his heavy jacket on as he walked. When he got to the bottom he paused while the door swung open, letting in the cold and a very out of breath Draco. Harry watched as his boyfriend did a cursory glance around the waiting room before he went to the receptionist's desk. Before the blonde said anything he looked up the stairs and smiled in relief when he saw Harry. "I was afraid I was late. I just got back." Draco said holding his hand out for his boyfriend.

Looking down at the offered hand, Harry cautiously held his own out to grasp it. "I have a rehearsal with Christina…"

"I know, I saw Ari and Nev before I came over." Pulling Harry closer to him, Draco continued. "You know, you should have told me you were renting your room out to them. It would be less embarrassing for me. "

Laughing and shaking his head softly, Harry smiled, "I didn't tell you because this was only the second time. I don't mind, I have rehearsal now and last time I was going to be with you when they asked." He shrugged. "Besides, it makes them happy."

Draco chuckled. "You're too nice sometimes. But then, you wouldn't be you if you weren't."

Harry looked up at his boyfriend, "How was the trial?"

"Ugh." Draco exhaled hard. "It was a mess. They found him guilty and he got the maximum sentence, but he got sent to some cushy white-collar jail in the Berkshires. So, that means that you are now looking at the CEO of Malfoy Industries. But I don't get to officially take that title until I graduate."

"So, I should be happy for you?" the brunette asked carefully as they walked toward the Karenin building where his group had reserved a larger practice room.

"I guess. I don't really know yet. I'll be going to do an internship of sorts over the summer to get a feel of the land. Just not sure if… if I'm the business type." Draco said slowly.

With that the conversation stalled, the only sound between them was the crunching of the salted walkway. Harry leaned into Draco for warmth and the blonde happily pulled him in wrapping his arm around the small frame. Suddenly, Harry's muffled voice broke the silence. "What was that?" Draco asked looking down.

Harry pulled his face away from Draco's jacket and spoke again, "I said, I think you'll be great at everything you do. Business could be good. You could really enjoy it."

"I suppose so. I've never tried it. You're right. It could be good, and nothing would keep me from playing still."

Brunette hair shook as Harry moved his head slowly in agreement. "You can always play. Music is in your soul. But business could be too." He said softly. The stairs into Karenin were covered in salt; the winter had been intense this year. Snow covered everything and it left Harry clinging to Draco as they walked up the still slippery steps.

Once inside they shed a few layers of jackets and sweaters and Harry led the way to the room that he and Christina had reserved for the practice. The petite red head that was Christina already stood in the room and looked up with a smile when Harry and Draco walked in. "Draco! I didn't know you were back! How was everything?"

He wavered slightly, "Fine. You'll hear about it soon enough. I don't really want to talk about it. If you don't mind."

She shook her head. "Not at all. Are you going to be keeping Harry company today? We've got three songs to run through."

Draco nodded and placed his hand on the small of Harry's back. "I can only stay for a while, I promised Hermione I'd go see her as soon as I could." He looked down at his boyfriend, "Is that okay?"

Harry blinked and looked up at the questioning eyes, "Yeah, of course. Christina, where is everyone else?" As he spoke the other five members of the group came in. Smiling and shaking Draco's hand they began to set up.

"Which song did you want to work on first Chris?" One of them asked. "I thought we could use some work on Wolves. What did you think?"

She nodded and looked at Harry. "You okay to sing first?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess. I think we should do a run though first and then go through it again section by section."

"Sounds like a plan!" Christina clapped and gestured for Draco to follow her to the chairs on the side. As they walked she said softly, "Is he going to be okay to sing first? I mean, have you read the song?"

Draco shook his head. "He hasn't let me see anything this year. But he wrote this over break didn't he?"

The red head nodded. "Uh huh. We did the other two together. I was supposed to be the main singer, but this song just called for a male voice rather than a soprano." She chuckled. "Not that I'm offended. Just turned out that way."

"I know. By the way, congratulations on marrying Adam. I'm sure your father was thrilled." Draco smiled softly.

At that, she laughed straight out. "Hardly! But he was happier when the news came out and that I wasn't going to be marrying…" She halted and caught her self before the words came out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Draco waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Besides, I think they're ready for you."

Christina looked back at the group and they were patiently waiting for her. "That they are. Tell us what you think okay?"

After counting off the song began with a strong piano and bass drum set before Harry began to sing.

_I still remember that time when we were dancing  
We were dancing to a song that I'd heard  
Your face was simple and your hands were naked  
I was singing without knowing the words  
But I started listening to the wolves in the timber  
Wolves in the timber at night  
I heard their songs when I looked in the mirror  
In the howls and the moons round my eyes_

_So long, so high _

_So long, so high_

_So long, so high_

_So long_

_Then winter came and there was little left between us  
Skin and bones of love won't make a meal  
I felt my eyes drifting over your shoulder  
There were wolves at the edge of the field  
But I still remember that time when we were dancing  
We were dancing to a song that I'd heard  
Your face was simple and your hands were naked  
I was singing without knowing the words_

_So long, so high_

_So long, so high_

_So long, so high_

_So long, so high_

_Then one day I just woke up  
And the wolves were all there  
Wolves in the piano  
Wolves underneath the stairs  
Wolves inside the hinges  
Circling round my door  
At night inside the bedsprings  
Clicking cross the floor  
I don't know how they found me  
I'll never know quite how  
I still can't believe they heard me  
That I was howling out that loud_

_So long, so high_

_So long, so high_

_So long, so high  
So long_

_Sometimes in the frozen nights I go roaming  
In the bed she used to share with me  
I wake in the fields with the cold and the lonesome  
The moon's the only face that I see  
But I still remember that time when we were dancing  
Dancing to a song that I'd heard  
Your face was simple and your hands were naked  
I was singing without knowing the words_

_So long so high_

_So long, so high_

_So long, so high  
So long_

Draco politely clapped at the end of the song. The group was mainly freshman and sophomores so they looked to Draco for advice. Christina asked first, "I know you don't usually work with vocals, but what did you think?"

"Honestly? I think the lyrics are great and the harmony you guys have together is really nice. I worry about the length of the refrain sometimes, but that could just be me."

Harry nodded and shuffled around in his bag for a note pad to take notes on what the rest of the group said. After several minutes of talking they ran through it again, this time stopping when they felt something was wrong or off. Occasionally Draco would put in a comment and then the group would continue. After about 40 minutes of this they decided to switch songs.

Christina looked over at Draco, "This ones a duet with me and Harry. We wrote it together and it's a bit more up beat. It honestly might be my fav of the three." She said with a wide smile. "Shall we?"

Harry picked up his guitar and plugged it in to start playing. Once again the drums started the song, then the guitars joined in and following them Christina and Harry both began singing.

_Some sunny day-hay baby  
When everything seems okay, baby  
You'll wake up and find out yo'ure alone  
Cause Ill be gone  
Gone, gone, gone really gone  
Gone, ga-gone, cause you done me wrong_

_Everyone that you meet baby  
As you walk down the street baby  
Will ask you why you're walkin' all alone  
Why you're on your own  
Just say I'm gone  
Gone, gone, gone  
Gone, ga-gone, cause you done me wrong_

_If you change your way baby  
You might get me to stay baby  
Ya better hurry up if ya don't wanna be alone  
Or Ill be gone  
Gone, gone, gone  
Really gone  
Gone, Ga-gone  
Cause you done me wrong_

The song was short but, as Christina had said, much more upbeat. It focused on Christina's voice more and she admitted later it was mostly an exercise in extending her range lower than it was. They practiced that song only twice more before moving on to the last one. Draco allowed himself to be convinced to stay as the last one, Christina's solo, was absolutely perfect and didn't need any more work, they just wanted him to hear it.

Christina's clear voice started the song softly before she was joined in by the piano.

_You seem like...  
Mr. perfect  
Why don't you drive over and pick me up?  
I'll wear my best outfit  
And people might compliment  
Our chocolate and vanilla skin  
and how it looks so good together mixed in...  
'Cause without you my flavor is a little plain  
And no one likes plain things  
I wanna walk to your house  
'Cause you're just up the street  
And seeing you in person is so much better than my thoughts and my dreams..._

_And you've blown my mind in 2 hours time  
And I'm so weak and unable to  
Picture, you with someone other than me  
But I guess I have to  
'Cause you haven't asked me out..._

_On a date...  
To get some Chai Tea lattes  
You, open the door for me always  
You're such a gentlemen like that  
And I don't know anyone who has a sweeter heart than you do  
You're like, 20 billion Reese cups in 2  
And this Christmas what I really, really, really, really, really want  
is a call from you to say  
"Angel I seem to think of you everyday and ever since I've gone away  
I just have to say...that you've..._

_Blown my mind in 2 hours time  
And I'm so weak and unable to  
Picture, you with someone other than me  
But I guess I have to  
'Cause I haven't asked you out.._

_So go ahead and ask me  
Go ahead and ask me out  
I live at 25052 Walnut St.  
And I'll be waiting for my doorbell to ring..._

_'Cause you've blown my mind in 2 hours time  
And I'm so weak and unable to  
Picture, you with someone other than me  
But I guess I have to  
'Cause you haven't asked me out..._

_Out...Out...  
Oh just ask me out, cause I'm just dyin' for a Chai Tea Latte._

Draco just smiled at the end of the song. "You were right. That is absolutely perfect. Christina it's beautiful."

She blushed and the band laughed even Harry gave a soft smile. "Well, its about me and Adam. He calls me Angel. Besides. Harry helped me write it. It wouldn't be this good with out him."

Harry shook his head. "It wouldn't be great if you didn't sing it."

"We are not getting into a 'who's better' fight! I've got a date ladies and gentlemen! I'll see you all latas! If we're done of course." The drummer asked looking about the room expectantly.

Christina shook her head, "Yeah Brian, we're done. Go get laid. You clearly need it." She said as she shoved him out the door. The rest of the boys hooting their encouragement to Brian while he sauntered down the hallway.

Checking his watch, Draco winced. "Ver, I need to go see Hermione. Will you be okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Christina will walk back with me. Plus Ari and Nev will be at the room." Christina nodded her agreement.

Draco went to hug his petite boyfriend and kissed the top of his messy black hair. "Alright. I'll see you at dinner okay?"

"Yes, now go! You know how Hermione gets about time." Harry said smiling, and shoved his boyfriend softly out the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm gone. Thanks Christina!" Draco yelled as he raced out the door pulling his jacket on as he went.

Christina laughed shaking her head as she picked up the room. "You know, you have one sweet boyfriend. I swear Adam isn't nearly as adorable sometimes."

Bending down to help her pick up the music stand that had fallen over during the rush out the door Harry smiled. "I really don't deserve him. He's too good for me."

"Psh. Nonsense." Christina said holding out Harry's jacket. "I know that it's difficult for you to believe Harry, especially after everything, but you really are worth everyone's attention and admiration. The way you write music is… inspiring. No one does it like you. As for Draco… he just loves you is all."

Taking the jacket from his friend Harry shook his head. "Maybe." He went to pack up the electric he'd asked Christina to bring for him and gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

She giggled and curtsied. "We shall!"

"Tell me about Adam. How is he settling into Heller?" Harry asked as they walked out of the Karenin building.

Christina sighed, "Oh lord that man. I swear he complains about this more than anyone. I mean he's going to pass all his classes with flying colors but my God! It's insane how much he complains! I think a big part of the reason is that my father's making him and paying for the tuition. It really bothers Adam. I guess I can understand why, he's had to work for everything his whole life but…" She paused and sighed. "I guess I just need to let him vent and get over it by himself. Its just really annoying going home to him bitching about having to take these classes."

Harry nodded as the rant went on making the appropriate sounds of encouragement when necessary but was happy he'd picked a topic he didn't actually speak about while they walked back to their dorm. When they got into the building they stamped their feet off removing the snow and went their separate ways. Christina lived off campus now she was married and Harry shoved her off, before she could get upstairs, telling her to get home to her husband. He walked silently up to his room and knocked politely on the door. Ari opened it immediately and smiled at him.

"Hiya hunny. We're watching Alex and Emma. It just started. Come sit with us." She gently took his wrist and led him to the bed where she made him lie down on her lap as she played gently with his hair.

In that moment he felt like a child in his mothers arms again and breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe again.

About twenty minutes into the film, at a low point, Arietta spoke up a grin coloring her speech. "So Draco came by earlier. You should have seen his face…"

* * *

Draco ran across the square and hastily swiped his card to get into Bisleri and then ran up the three flights of stairs to get to Hermione's favorite practice room. When he finally got there he was out of breath and intensely glad that Hermione was a perfectionist and never left until the song was perfect.

However, when he walked in, he noticed that she was playing an old song of hers. One she'd written in their freshman year at Bishop. Slightly breathy he said, "I haven't heard _Autumn Moon_ in ages. What prompted this?"

She shrugged. "I donno. I was working on the new one and…" She shook her head, "It just came into my head. I've been playing in for a while now. Just remembering." Hermione looked back at her friend and smiled. "You didn't have to run you know. You knew I'd be here till dinner. Its barely 5." She chuckled and shook her head slightly.

Huffing as he sat down on one of the side chairs, Draco leaned back into the wall. "Yeah well…"

"What's up? Come on. I've known you since ninth grade. Something is up. Tell me." Hermione had stopped playing and was looking directly at her old friend.

"I sent my father to jail yesterday. My boyfriend is still afraid of life and I don't know how to help him." Draco said looking up at the dotted ceiling.

"Ah. I see." She said softly. They sat in silence for a long while. She knew Draco wasn't comfortable sharing heavy emotions with people, he'd rather bundle them up into himself until something extreme caused the bundle to break. "Draco," Hermione said finally, "did you ever think that maybe just being there for him is helping him? He's been though a lot and…"

He didn't let her finish. Snapping he said, "I know he's been though a lot! I don't need you to tell me that."

Since that approach didn't work she went the other way, "What about your father?"

Draco laughed bitterly. "He's going behind bars. A cushy white collar prison, but prison nonetheless. He got 35 years with out parole for everything he's done. They took away his rights to the company and to me. I get everything in June. The companies, the money. Everything." He practically spat out the last words before his voice became flat. "Because I turn 21 in June. But they want me to learn the business. So I get to spend my summer in Boston. Learning the family trade. Huzzah."

"It could be worse Draco." Said Hermione.

"Yeah how?"

"It could be raining." She said completely serious. Knowing that the normal tone of voice she said that in would get a laugh. It always did.

Laugh Draco did, a little laugh sure, but he did laugh. Which was something. "Play _Autumn Moon_ again for me?" He asked plaintively, his eyes shut and his head leaning on the wall.

"Sure." Her fingers touched the keys and the sweeping crescendos and diminutives, key changes and soft plucking of notes calmed Draco.

* * *

And scene!

I hope you love it. It's been a long time coming and you all deserve it for keeping it alive in my mind with the reviews! Thank you. This chapter is for you guys.

Love and Kisses

SW


	13. Authors Appology

Authors Note:

So, I just realized that some of you guys might have already reviewed a chapter 12 on my story. I don't quite remember doing that. But I'm putting this up just in case any one who already reviewed a chapter 12 wants to review Verse 12. This won't come down with 13 comes up just so that any future confusion can be detoured.

Sorry.

Mild Epic Failure on my part.

So if you wanted to review Verse 12 and was told that you couldn't, please do so on this Authors Note.

Again, I'm terribly sorry for my FFiction's oddness and my apparent chapter 12 that came up last year.

Lots of love and kisses,

SW

PS. Please review Verse 12. It would make me so happy.


	14. Verse 13

Okay, before you all get really mad and throw things at me please know that I've been angsting over this for AGES. I've had some issues. None of which are any excuse for anything. BUT! Here it is. Un-edited. I'll edit when I can. RL is killer right now.

**Songs in order  
**

The Golden Age – The Asteroids Galaxy Tour

Jai Ho – The Pussycat Dolls

Barton Hollow – Barton Hollow

God Rests in Reason - Jason Mraz

* * *

**Thursday March 23****rd**

It was the most highly anticipated trial of the year, perhaps the decade. Reporters were lined up outside the house waiting with bated breath for the key witness and victim to walk out and go to the courthouse. The only problem was, no one seemed to know when exactly the court date was, or even if it was happening this particular week. Anyone who walked towards the house or drove into the driveway was bombarded with shouted questions.

They had been pushed back off the front lawn onto the street. They were extremely put off that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin refused to allow them proper access to the front of the house. It didn't help their cause that they were upsetting the neighbours with their lights and cars crowding the normally very quiet street.

Inside the house however, the overall feeling was much less frantic and more comforting. The house was big enough to fit the extra baker's dozen camping out. Harry found himself surrounded by friends. All his friends that could come were there to support him.

As he looked about the house he saw Susan, Parvati, Ari and Pansy out on the patio sitting in the lounge chairs soaking in as much afternoon sun as the early spring would let them. Neville, Blaise, Seamus, Ron and Adam were gathered around the TV in the over large living room watching some sporting event or another. Hermione, Christina and Adam's younger brother Dean were in the kitchen discussing dinner plans. Harry was sitting quietly in the sunroom with Draco watching his friends.

Draco sighed and pulled Harry in closer to his chest. "It's nice here. Very relaxing." A sudden car horn blast sounded from the street as if to remind them of the hoard of journalists camped out at the bottom of their driveway. The blonde chuckled. "Well, mostly relaxing. Those people are really annoying!" He broke off before quietly asking, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Harry thought back to the week and shrugged. The trial of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. would last the whole week of his spring break. He was only required to be in the court room the last day, as it was decided that being in the same room as the man who had brutalized him thrice would be too much for more than one day. Sirius and Remus had been there in his place instead. Friday would be the last day before the jury went out to deliberate. Harry didn't want to be around for the decision.

The last month had been good for Harry with the warmer weather slowly coming in the mood had lightened. With the shedding of layers of clothes came the shedding of Harry's inhibitions about life. The sunshine always seemed to help him be in a better mood and the coming of spring this year was no different. Katherine had declared before they went on break that he'd only have to come in twice a week after as he'd been better about opening up and allowing physical contact with others.

(It may have even slipped out that he thought that perhaps, just perhaps, he deserved to be happy with Draco. This supposed revelation might have been spoken only to Ari in soft tones in the back seat of her car during the drive home for break, as Neville and Seamus and Parvati loudly argued about the music Neville had chosen – he argued that he was driving and it was his right, Seamus disagreed vehemently.)

Bringing his mind back to the present Harry looked behind him and smiled a small, but bright smile at his boyfriend. "Thank you for being here."

"You don't have to thank me Ver. I told you I'd be where ever you need me. And you need me here. So here I am." Draco smoothed the worry lines that had suddenly appeared on his boyfriend's forehead. "Tomorrow will be fine. You've practiced what you need to say. You can do this."

Harry nodded again. "I know. But…"

He wasn't given a chance to finish as Ari came bounding in with a wide smile on her face. "Right so. Since we are getting nothing productive done here, and I can only write so many pithy essays about media's over involvement and the ethical rights of both journalists and the people they're interviewing I've decided that we should do something."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that something be?"

"We," She paused dramatically, " are going to play."

Harry blinked his vivid green eyes clearly confused. "Play?"

"Yup. A game, any game. We're also going to play outside. It's still early enough in the spring that no bugs are around and you need straight on sunshine. Draco looks like a vampire." Ari said energetically.

"I have a very fair complexion! You know this." Draco protested.

"YOU ARE GOING OUTSIDE DRACO!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

Her bellow didn't quite shake the house, but it was close. The boys who were watching the game quickly turned it off and very carefully started making their way outside before Hermione could yell at them. Draco sighed, "I guess we could all use some extra vitamin D after the dismal winter at school."

"Damn right!" Ari grinned. "Vitamin D is the food of the Gods."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that particular comment. "Excuse me?"

"What? If it isn't it should be. It would make sense. Screw that ambrosia stuff. That shits nasty." The exuberant brunette pulled Harry off his protesting boyfriend and proceeded to take him outside onto the patio.

Draco pouted and stayed put. He knew that if it was really necessary Hermione would come…

"Get your ass of that couch."

… and get him. Sighing the he slowly pushed himself off the couch and raised an elegant eyebrow at his oldest friend. "What is with this whole outside thing?"

She huffed her arms crossed across her chest. "We, that is Ari and I, feel that it would be a good thing to get Harry out of the house for a few minutes. And frankly you need to get out as well, Ari's right, you're looking paler than usual."

Sighing Draco allowed his friend to bul– assist him out on to the patio. Shaking his head, he had to admit that the light wind felt like cobwebs were being blown away.

He had to look around the yard to find Harry who was lying on the massive trampoline next to Ari and Neville talking softly, soaking up the unseasonably warm weather.

He sighed, "So what game is this anyway?"

The response Draco received was both surprising and unwelcome – several water balloons to the back of the head before several more shot out and hit him square in the chest.

The blonde turned slowly and stiffly around to look at his howling ex-friends. Blaise was literally rolling around on the grass and Ron was doubled over in laugher. Looking around at the other members of the group Draco saw everyone was laughing. "I am not amused." Draco drawled out sounding eerily like Snape.

His friends laughter got louder and more uncontrolled. Draco looked over to where his boyfriend was only to see that the black haired boy was lying belly down the edge of the trampoline with his mouth covered to hide, what Draco supposed, was peals of laughter.

So now he was wet. There was nothing left except to retaliate.

While his friends still rolling around, Ron had since fallen to the ground next to Blaise, Draco slowly went over to the hose and turned it on. The blonde thanked every God there was that the hose had a mulit-spray attachment that would allow him to change the pressure of the water flow as he wished. Putting it to the hardest setting Draco pointed the spray directly at his rolling friends and sprayed.

The laugher from them changed to yells of pain while the girls continued laughing. It wasn't fair or necessarily right what Draco did next. The girls had done nothing really. But Draco slowly turned the spray away from his two friends and pointed it at their girlfriends.

Shreiks erupted from the gaggle of girls. Tragically, Draco though, the trampoline was too far away and the hose too short for him to point it over in the direction of his mirthful boyfriend.

After several minutes of hosing his treacherous friends he took mercy on them and turned the hose off.

"DRACO!" Blaise shouted. "That was so not okay."

The blonde smirked, "But it got you to stop didn't it?"

Before a retort could be made Ari practically skipped over. "I'm putting on music." She announced and ran inside.

Shortly after soft strains of piano came through the outdoor speakers. Ari came back outside just as the vocals came on and she turned the volume up full blast singing along with the song.

_I wished I lived in the golden age  
Giving it up on the Broadway stage  
Hang with the rats and smoke cigars  
Have a break with Frank and count the stars_

Dressed to the nines, with hair to match  
Shiny jewels, casino cash  
Tapping feet, wanna take the lead  
A trip back in time is all I need

Oh!  
Sing it out loud gonna get back honey  
Sing it out loud get away with me  
Sing it out loud on a trip back honey  
Sing it out loud and let yourself free

Whoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

I'm on my way, gonna make it big  
Gonna make these songs for the chicks to dig  
It's really hot and a little bit sour  
We're getting your strength to maximum power

Flying away from reality  
Whatever-ever happened to gravity?  
I see it clear, a shooting star  
And I'm really gonna sing it like da-da-da

Sing it out loud gonna get back honey  
Sing it out loud get away with me  
Sing it out loud on a trip back honey  
Sing it out loud and let yourself free

Yeah!

Sing it out loud gonna get back honey  
Sing it out loud get away with me  
Sing it out loud on a trip back honey

Sing it out loud and let yourself free

Yeah-yeah!  
Woah-oah!  
Wow!

Ohhh silver screen on a rainy day  
Sally Bowles in Cabaret  
Shaking sticks, oh what a show  
Fresh and jolly, from tip to toe

Rambling down the boulevard  
With a fire burning in a wooden heart  
My mind is set, I won't be lying  
But I never really thought it would feel this fine

Yeah!  
Sing it out loud gonna get back honey  
Sing it out loud get away with me  
Sing it out loud on a trip back honey  
Sing it out loud and let yourself free

Sing it out loud gonna get back honey  
Sing it out loud get away with me  
Sing it out loud on a trip back honey  
Sing it out loud and let yourself free!

Yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Whoo!  
Ooh!  
Oooooaaahh!

Whoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Whoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

It didn't take long for the entire group of college students to join in on the song and dance – everyone pleased to note that Harry also joined in on the festivities.

The song managed to break the tension between the hotly glaring friends and by the songs end the water fight was forgotten. The late afternoon sun dried the water from hair and clothes as the group settled down and listened to music. Suddenly Parvati jumped up and gathered Susan, Ari, Christina, Hermione and Pansy speaking quickly in hushed tones.

The gathered boys looked cautiously at each other holding a silent conversation through glances and shrugs before deciding that it probably wasn't in their best interests to ask.

Laughter and giggles rose up from the huddle of girls right before Ari ran inside – for what the boys presumed was for something dastardly and would make them regret sticking around.

_Jai ho, Jai ho  
I got shivers when you touch that way  
I'll make you hot, get all you got  
I'll make you wanna say  
Jai ho, Jai ho_

I got fever runnin' like a fire  
For you I will go all the way  
I'm gonna take you higher  
Jai ho

I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it  
Jai ho  
This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it

Jai ho  
You are the reason that I breathe  
Jai ho  
You are the reason that I still believe  
Jai ho  
You are my destiny, Jai ho

Jai ho  
No, there is nothin' that can stop us  
Jai ho  
Nothing can ever come between us  
Jai ho  
So come and dance with me, Jai ho

Catch me, catch me, catch me  
C'mon catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
Come and save me, I need you now

I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow  
Any way and any day, never gonna let go  
Jai ho, Jai ho

Escape away I'll take you to a place  
This fantasy of you and me  
I'll never lose the chance  
Jai ho, Jai ho

I can feel you rushin' through my veins  
There's an ocean in my heart  
I will never be the same  
Jai ho

Just keep it burnin', yeah baby just keep it comin'  
Jai ho  
You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million

Jai ho  
You are the reason that I breathe  
Jai ho  
You are the reason that I still believe  
Jai ho  
You are my destiny, Jai ho

Jai ho  
No, there is nothin' that can stop us  
Jai ho  
Nothing can ever come between us  
Jai ho  
So come and dance with me, Jai ho

Catch me, catch me, catch me  
C'mon catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
Come and save me, I need you now

I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow  
Any way on any day, never gonna let go  
Jai ho, Jai ho

_Jai ho  
I need you, gonna make it  
Jai ho  
I'm ready, so take it_

Jai ho  
You are the reason that I breathe  
Jai ho  
You are the reason that I still believe  
Jai ho  
You are my destiny, Jai ho

Jai ho  
No, there is nothin' that can stop us  
Jai ho  
Nothing can ever come between us  
Jai ho  
So come and dance with me, Jai ho  
You and me, it's destiny

Jai ho  
Baila, baila  
Baila, baila  
Jai ho  
Baila, baila  
Jai ho

Not one boy - boyfriend or otherwise – could speak. The girls had just done an entire choreographed routine to a song that had some seriously intense rhythms.

Harry was the first to jump up form his seat on the grass to cheer and clap for them before the remaining boys joined in enthusiastically.

"That was so amazing! When did you guys put that together?" Harry enthused.

"Yeah, when exactly did that happen," Ron asked, sounding slightly breathless at having watched his long time girlfriend gyrate to the music.

Laughing, Ari answered, "Well, we'd been watching YouTube one day and saw some UNC kids do a flash dance to this in their cafeteria. We just thought it would be fun to put a dance together."

Neville shook his head and laughed softly, "Oh of course you did. It was wonderful Ari." He reached out gesturing for her to come over to him. Smiling she went to him and sat in his lap, he whispered something to her and she blushed.

Harry smiled at his best friend and looked over at Draco. He was laying on the patio, his eyes closed and white-gold hair fanned out around his head, making him look more like an angel than he had. The small brunette shook his shoes off and walked over to his boyfriend smiled and lay down next to him, Harry's head resting on Draco's chest.

It only took three breaths until they were breathing in time and Draco's arm came around and pulled Harry closer into his side.

Silence had taken over the fourteen college students – couples took their places with each other. Ari and Neville continued their soft conversation on a patio chair, Pansy snuggled up to Ron, Blaise pulled Hermione to him, and Christina and Adam went to lay in the grass.

New couples were forming as well, Parvati had finally allowed Seamus to put his arm around her and Susan and Dean smiled shyly at each other.

The silence was broken when a very loud cell phone began to play "Fuck You" by Cee Lo Green.

Practically everyone stopped what they were doing – which admittedly was not much – and searched for the offending sound. What they noticed was the blush forming on Ariettas face as she tried to hunt for her phone.

"Sorry! Sorry! Its my step-mother!" She said scrambling out of Neville's lap to find her purse and answered her phone. "Hiya Mary. … I'm at Harry's. … What, now? … Uh, yeah, I mean I guess so. Hold on." Ari put her hand over the speaker and looked at her boyfriend. "Mary wants us to come over."

Neville blanched. "What, now?" He asked repeating what Ari had already asked.

"Yeah. You're going to come right?" She asked. He nodded hesitantly, and she went back to the call. "Mary? We'll be over in a sec. … Yeah. … I swear! … Okay bye. See you in a bit."

After it was clear she'd hung up the phone laughter erupted. "Why is your step-mother's ring tone Fuck You?" Pansy finally gasped out.

Ari mumbled as she pushed Neville out of his chair that he was clearly holding on to as if it was his lifeline.

"I'm sorry Ari, what was that?" Hermione pressed, a smile threatening to break through.

"I said it's her favorite song. She's 45 and her favorite song is 'Fuck You' okay?" Ari ground out.

Laughter erupted once again and didn't cease until Ari had finished dragging Neville across the expansive lawn and into her own backyard.

"Why didn't Nev want to go over there?" Parvati asked.

Harry hesitated before answering, "Mary's really sweet, but it takes a while to get used to her. She can be… confrontational at the beginning."

"Sounds like something Neville would be worried about," Seamus said. "The ring tone doesn't help either."

Harry shook his head.

"Well now that the mood has been ruined why don't we do something," Christina said as she and Adam walked back onto the patio. "And lucky for you all, I have a suggestion."

"Which would be?" Dean asked his eyes questioning his sister-in-law's motives.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Harry and I were working on a new duet before break. I was thinking we could play it for you all and get reactions."

"That sounds too much like work," Seamus said groaning. "We're on vacation!"

Christina crossed her arms and glared at the Irish boy who quelled and backed off, hands up in surrender.

"What do you think Ver, you up for a song?" Draco asked Harry. To which all he got was a shrug before finding himself being used as a platform for which his boyfriend used to push himself up off the ground.

"I'll go get my guitar. You wanted to do Barton Hollow?" He asked as he and Christina walked into the house.

"Yup! And then I was thinking…" Christina said her voice cut off as the door shut.

Draco glared after them, which elicited a bark of laughter from both Hermione and Adam.

"Dude, even I know that when those two get started on their songs there is very little you can do to get in the way of it," Adam said. "I just try to not be in the room when they go at it."

Hermione shook her head, a huge smile on her face, "Besides Draco, you should know that the only one Harry has eyes for is you."

Slightly mollified, Draco had to agree. He did know better than to get in between the two of them when they were talking song writing.

"I was thinking we could order pizza for dinner," Ron piped.

Had this been an anime, sweat drops would have appeared on all of the people seated outside and Pansy would have fallen off the patio couch in an ungracious heap – although, Blaise did smack a palm to his forehead.

"Really Ron? You're thinking about food?" Pansy asked, (happily) still seated on couch next to her perpetually starving boyfriend.

"Well, yeah," the redhead said, clearly puzzled about why this was an issue.

Hermione checked her watch and sighed. "Well, I suppose it is close to dinner time, and we haven't actually made anything. So pizza is probably a good idea. I'll start taking orders."

"Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Meat lovers!"

"Oh you would want meat lovers Ronald."

"So?"

"Ugh."

"Peppers and onions!"

"Spinach and fresh tomatoes!"

"Beets?"

"Wait what?" The group on the patio looked up to see Harry and Christina looking confused on the steps.

Harry scratched the back of his head with his free hand – the other holding a guitar – and smiled. "I'm sorry, I thought we were naming vegetables."

Draco chuckled. "No, we were talking about pizza orders."

"Oh. I suppose that makes a lot more sense," the brunette said and sat down on the steps holding his guitar.

"Harry, where is a good place to get pizza from?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her phone.

Harry tilted his head up and looked at the sky, thinking. "Well… I suppose, my favorite is the Nauti Dolphin and they deliver, which is always nice. Though they may not want to come here because of the gaggle outside."

"Aren't Remus and Sirius still out?" Draco asked. "When are they due out of court?"

Looking at his watch, "I think they should be out soon. It's nearly five. Hermione why don't you call and I'll have Siri and Remy pick up the 'za." Harry pulled out his own phone and waited for Hermione to place the order before calling his guardians to tell them to pick up the pizza, sides and salads in 45 minutes.

Christina huffed. "Well, now that we've gotten that settled, can Harry and I do the song now?"

The group laughed and shouted, "Yes!"

"Thank you," Christina said. "To explain, it's something Harry and I wrote it together and it's a bit … country meets blues. It's mostly Harry singing and we wrote it so that the only instrument needed is the guitar. I rather like it."

"Sounds great," Seamus said, and the assembled group went silent.

A moment of silence before Harry and Christina began to sing.

_Oooooo Ooooo_

_I'm a dead man walking here  
But that's the least of all my fears  
Ooh, underneath the water_

It's not Alabama clay  
That gives my trembling hands away  
Please forgive me father

Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
Won't do me no good washing in the river  
Can't no preacher man save my soul

Did that full moon force my hand?  
Or that un marked hundred grand?  
Ooh, underneath the water  
Please forgive me father

_Miles and miles in my bare feet  
Still can't lay me down to sleep  
If I die before I wake  
I know the Lord my soul won't take_

I'm a dead man walking  
I'm a dead man walking

Keep walking and running and running for miles  
Keep walking and running and running for miles  
Keep walking and running and running for miles

Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
Won't do me no good washing in the river  
Can't no preacher man save my soul

As the last chord vibrated around the patio the group individually thought about the song. It was dark, but beautiful.

"How long have you been working on that?" Susan asked.

Christina scrunched her nose thinking, "Um … three weeks?"

Susan nodded her head, "And how exactly did you come up with this song? It's not exactly like anything else you two have done."

Harry blushed and Christina laughed before she answered, "We were having a Bonnie and Clyde moment when the thought first came to us."

"Was there a movie involved?" Ron asked.

"There may have been a classic movie night at Or's that you weren't invited to." Pansy said, answering for the freshmen.

Draco smiled, "I liked it. I thought it was very different. Not something that one hears from you two frequently. When together you're both… a bit more poppy."

"I know! That's why I thought it might be a good idea to do something like this as a duet for us," Christina said.

"It was really an exersise for us to see what we could do differently," Harry added. "I was wondering though, if there shouldn't be more instruments. Like I think some piano…"

He was cut off with a loud "NO!" from Hermione of all people. "No. I think that if you added anything else to that song it would just sound cheap. The guitar and your voices are enough to make that song really soulful and earthy."

The group settled in to talk longer about the song until Susan spoke up, "Ugh, I'm cold. Can we move this inside?"

Dean chuckled and took that as a cue to wrap his arm around her. "That any better?"

The girl mumbled and not so subtly, snuggled in to his embrace.

However, Draco began feeling the chilly spring air across his still damp back and shivered himself. "I'm with Susan actually. It's getting a bit cold."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This coming from the guy who walks around with no gloves in the dead of winter at school." But she stood up and pulled Blaise with her.

"Let's put a movie on and hang in the living room," Blaise said pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

This prompted a whole argument on what movie to watch. When they had finally settled themselves into couples and almost couples on the massive wrap around couch no less than 20 minutes later the choices were down to Fight Club, Billy Elliot, and Invictus.

"I'm going with Invictus," Ari announced, as she and Neville entered the room.

Arguments ceased as everyone turned to look at the newly arrived couple. "I thought you were going to be there until the end of days," Blaise said.

Ari rolled her eyes, "Apparently Mary was alone in the house for a few hours and wanted company before she met Daddy at the train station. They're going into the city for a show tonight."

"Well lucky them," said Pansy smiling.

"Indeed, now dinner?" Ari asked.

It was at that moment that Sirius and Remus entered the house with Sirius shouting "WE HAVE PIZZA!" This of course got Snuffles excited and his barking echoed across the house as he ran to attack his owners.

"NO SNUFFLES! BAD!" Sirius yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes and launched himself off Draco to go into the kitchen. "SNUFFLES. Down!" He said forcefully. The shaggy dog stopped his frantic desire to get to his masters. "Go lie down." Harry pointed towards the living room and the dog went obediently pausing to look back mournfully but Harry's finger was still pointed and the dog left the kitchen.

Sirius sighed. "Why does that dog never listen to me when I tell him to do something?" He asked as he put down the six pizzas that he had been carrying on the island.

"It because you spoil him Sirius," Remus said also depositing the bags of food he was carrying on the island. "How was your day Harry?"

Harry gave a small smile and laughed. "It was really nice actually. We were outside most of the afternoon and Draco got into a water fight with everyone. It was fantastic."

"No. It wasn't," Draco growled from behind his small boyfriend. "I think I still have bits of balloon in my hair."

That comment had every one who was walking in to the kitchen for food to begin laughing again. Ron and Blaise in particular, they had bent over in the middle laughing.

"You all are lucky I don't have a hose near by…" the blonde mumbled irritated, only to notice that Harry was also laughing, perhaps not as intensely as their friends but laughing all the same.

Once everyone had calmed down, the ravenous college students attacked the pizza. For those old enough, beer was offered and taken happily.

"So, Invictus?" Ari asked as she slowly pulled her boyfriend back into the living room.

Harry noticed what she was doing. "Don't you dare take my spot Ari!" Her response was a smirk before dropping Neville's arm and ran into the other room with Harry hot on her heals. "The corners mine Ari!" Harry whined.

"I got here first! No. Harry don't you dare!" Her voice got muffled. "Harry! Geroff me!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Sirius and Remus who were shaking their heads as the rest of the group went to investigate.

"They would do this all the time as kids all the way through high school really. Especially after…" Remus said. "Well. This little game helped him. She would take his favorite seat or something and he would have to try and steal it back. The couch was easiest. He loves the corner."

"I could have guessed that," Draco said wryly. "So what are they doing now?"

A peal of laughter erupted from both Ari and Harry.

"Well, Harry sits on her and tickles her," Sirius said gesturing toward the sound and laughed himself. "I miss this actually. The two of them are very lively when together."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "That I knew. Should we go break them up before our friends laugh themselves to death?"

"Naw. They'll finish up soon and Harry will have the corner about…" Remus broke off as Harry yelled out.

"DRACO! We're going to watch the movie now! Are you coming?"

Chuckling, Remus finished, "Now. Go watch the movie Draco."

Draco smiled at the two older men and walked into the living room. "Harry, it's undignified to shout like that," he said as he made his way over to the corner to sit with his boyfriend.

"I don't care. I want to watch the movie," Harry said petulantly.

Shaking his head, Draco pulled Harry in to his side as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Alright, who has the remote?"

Silence followed the question and slowly, Ari raised a finger to the tip of her nose and one on Neville's. Harry quickly followed suit and soon everyone had a finger on their nose except Ron, who was still eating and hadn't been paying attention.

"Ron hunny, go get the remote and start the movie," Pansy said smiling, a finger lightly on the side of her nose.

"Hm? What? Why me?" Ron asked.

"Nose goes Ron," Blaise smirked.

Very quickly, Ron realized that he was the only one not with a finger on their nose. "Ugh so not fair." But he extricated himself from his position on the couch and got the remote pushing play before situating himself back in with Pansy. "There. Done. Are we happy now?"

"Yes we are. Thank you hunny," Pansy said before kissing him.

From there, the movie was uninterrupted. Mostly.

Ron kept getting up to retrieve more food from the kitchen.

By the end of the film the group was happy to just lounge and talk about anything not related to what they all knew Harry was thinking about. Though it was difficult for them to put aside their fears and worries for the brunette. A comfortable silence fell over the college students as the conversation waned before Ari spoke up.

"Harry what were you playing this morning?"

"Hmmhm?" Harry said unintelligibly as he burrowed himself closer into Draco's side. To which Draco rolled his eyes and poked his boyfriend in the side eliciting a yelp and a glare from Harry.

"Ari asked you a question," Draco drawled.

Harry muttered as he pushed himself out of his comfy position and stared at his best friend before asking "Yes Ari?"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "I heard you playing something this morning. What was it?"

The bright red of Harry's face was almost as vibrant as Ron's hair. "Just a stupid thing I was playing with last semester. No one was supposed to hear it," he muttered turning back into Draco's shoulder.

That reaction seemed to have been exactly what Ari was looking for. She jumped up and pointed at her life long friend, "HA! Now you have to sing it for all of us! Now!" She jumped around and over the people who blocked her way to Harry's guitar that had been left on the kitchen table.

When she got back into the living room she smirked at how her friend was not exactly cowering, but definitely hiding. Or at least attempting to hide as Draco was trying to get Harry from not borrowing into the couch behind him.

Ari handed the guitar to Blaise who was sitting on the floor and started climbing on the furniture to help pull Harry out of the couch.

"Come" pull "On!" pull "Get" pull "Over" pull "It" pull "And" pull "Just" pull "Sing" pull "DAMNIT!"

At the last punctuated word Harry finally came loose and the two of them fell on their friends next to them on the couch. Much to everyone's relief, nothing – person or furniture – got broken in the scuffle.

Ari huffed. "Finally you big baby! Just play the damn song!"

Harry scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at his friend before scrambling off the couch to get his guitar. "At least you had the sense to give it to someone else before you started playing tug." Harry said petulantly.

"No one would do anything to hurt your guitars," Susan said with wide and playfully fearful eyes. "I'm pretty sure we'd all die a painful and horrible death not meant to be discussed."

Harry looked at her momentarily gob-smacked as each of his friends and boyfriend nodded in agreement.

"Now play the darn song Harry!" Seamus said.

Sticking his tongue out once more, Harry sighed and sat down on a conveniently placed chair underneath the massive TV and began to play.

_you were born together,  
and together ye shall be forever  
until death could scatter  
shouldn't matter in the memory of god above  
let the wind of heaven dance between you too  
allowing tiem and space to bring you closer to everlasting love  
so what should you do if god moves through you_

when love beckons  
its ways are often hard and steep  
and his wings unfold  
ye yield to all that it speaks  
though a sword it might be hidden there among the pinions  
oh you may wear a wound that truly spoke to you  
believe in all that voice and follow, follow on  
so what should you do when god moves through you

love possesses nothing  
nor would it ever be possessed  
love is love sufficient unto love  
and you can figure out the rest

god rests in reason  
so what should you do, oh oh  
when god moves through you

well your children will not be your children  
maybe the daughter, the son of a beginning  
they'll come through your womb but not be coming from you  
they will be with you, but they do not belong to you  
you can give them your love but not your thoughts  
cause they'll arrive with their own hearts  
they're the coming of angels this blessed season  
and then they'll sing oh yea god rests in reason  
god rests in reason  
so what should you do  
when god moves through you

and think not you can direct the course of  
love itself directs the course of love  
believe not god is in your heart, child  
but rather you're in the heart of god

so you see so far i'm all right  
pleasant and awkwardly polite  
watching carefully the comedy  
the tick tock moments of the grid lock day  
and why i'm singing  
about the fact that i'm giving up everything  
and giving back to the people that made me want to change  
my evil, lazy ways  
i'm gonna give you one more phrase to explain

see i believe in only one thing  
i believe in good orderly d-i-r-e-c-t-i-o-n  
i'll spell it again, roll it with abbreviation  
easy as a 1,2,3  
spell it backwards it's a d-o-g  
cause it's a dog eat dog world  
what a life girl, maybe you should make you my wife girl  
and i believe in omni possibility  
it's nothing more than good orderly direction  
nothing more than good orderly direction  
nothing more than good orderly direction  
this is nothing more than good orderly direction  
so what should you do when god moves through you  
what should you do when god moves  
through you

As the last chord struck his friends clapped enthusiastically.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Parvati said.

"It's still a work in progress," Harry muttered.

"It's wonderful Harry." Remus said from the archway into the living room. "It sounds like something your mother would have written."

Harry's bright green eyes widened, "Really?"

Remus nodded, "And now I hate to play mother but it's late and tomorrow is a big day."

Grumbles of annoyance came from every corner of the room but fell silent when Harry yawned.

With that the college students sauntered off to their makeshift beds around the house.

Draco came up behind Harry and gently rubbed his neck before leaning down and softly kissing him. "Have faith. I'm always here for you."

"I know." A pause. "I love you."

* * *

AN/

Yes. An evil way to end. But I had to! I needed to end it there. The Gods decreed it so. I'm not going to say that I have any hope of getting the next chapter out in any kind of order but I will say that I will work on it. There will probably only be about two chapters left. I'll finish this story with Harry's freshman year. I once had hopes of making a series out of this, but that is just not going to work for me right now. Maybe one day. But as it stands I haven't even been able to keep up with this. But! I will finish it. That I promise.

Love and Kisses

SW

P.S. Reviews warm the cockles of my heart.


End file.
